El amor despúes del amor
by Angel Mouri
Summary: Despús de derrotar a Voldemort Harry sigue su vida pero ignora a Ginny quién ha decidido olvidarlo. Pero un nuevo problema surge... 100 HG No sigue el argumento de DH las coincidencias son solo eso
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 –Un nuevo Lord Oscuro-

"_No toda distancia es ausencia, ni todo silencio es olvido" M. Sarmiento_

Hacía calor. Normal para el primer día del mes de agosto pero ya era insoportable, el termómetro marcaba 40º C y con la humedad que reinaba solo Merlín debía de saber cual era la sensación térmica. La poca gente que "paseaba" por el callejón Diagon en realidad solo buscaba alguna forma de refrescarse o simplemente salían de trabajar. Pero todos tenían una cara de agobiados de no creer. Ese calor húmedo causaba estragos en la gente.

Una sensual pelirroja caminaba arrastrando los pies, se secó su frente con el dorso de su mano al tiempo que sentía una gota de sudor deslizarse espalada para perderse debajo de los pantalones negros que llevaba puestos. Para colmo de males su vestimenta de Auror, toda negra, no ayudaba a sentirse mejor por le calor. Maldiciendo mentalmente al alto poder por esas altas temperaturas, se detuvo para contemplar el escaparate de vestidos y túnicas de gala de Madame Malking. Solo un mes más pensó la pequeña pelirroja y ese vestido sería suyo, todavía no sabía muy bien donde lo usaría por que era bastante elegante no tenía lo que se dice una gran vida social porque vivía por y para su trabajo pero ese vestido tenía su nombre y lo compraría. Siguió su camino habitual pero no para dirigirse a su apartamento situado en la planta superior de la tienda de chascos de sus hermanos, George y Fred, que se mudaron al centro del Londres muggle. Esta vez esperaba a alguien que por cierto ya llegaba tarde, inusual por que ella solía ser quien se retrasaba en esas citas. Consultó su reloj dos y media de la tarde bufó por el calor que sentía por la voz de su madre que le recordaba, internamente, que esa no era la mejor hora para salir.

A lo lejos divisó una enmarañada cabellera café que venía con prisa y sonrió, su cuñada Hermione había llegado tarde por primera vez en la historia y ella estaba ahí para certificarlo. Levantó una mano y le hizo señas para que la muchacha de veintiún años se le acercase.

-Llegas tarde- le reprocho en broma.

-Lo siento tanto Ginny, es que me dio un antojo y no lo pude evitar- se excusó acariciando su vientre de tan solo unos tres meses.

-Y que fue esta vez un libro, pergaminos, no ya se ambos- se rió mientras su acompañante fruncía el seño molesta.

-Ninguno, quería un helado de frutilla nada más.

-Bueno aquí me tienes Herms, que necesitas de tu cuñada favorita.

-Solo quería pedirte que me acompañes a comprarle algunas cosas al bebé y también para la fiesta de cumpleaños de…

-Ahh, no Hermione Weasly no iré y punto.- La castaña puso cara de cachorrito y sus ojos se humedecieron- Y no intentes el chantaje emocional, que eso jamás sirvió conmigo.

-Pero porque si ya han pasado cuatro años ambos son adultos pueden estar juntos una tarde…

-Mira Herms- comenzó la pelirroja tomando de las manos a su amiga y ahogando un suspiro cargado de nostalgia- Tú bien lo dijiste cuatro años y que sucedió se olvidó de mí a ustedes les habla, a mis padres también incluso a Percy pero a mi me ignora- ahora los ojos de la pelirroja se anegaron en lágrimas- Quiero olvidarlo y decirle ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! No ayuda por favor entiéndeme.

Cuando su amiga iba a replicar quedó silenciada por una expolición de varios gritos. Un ataque. Deshicieron el camino hecho y se encontraron que la humareda y el griterío provenían del caldero Chorreante en su camino, ambas jóvenes, se toparon con varias personas que huían del lugar, caras desencajadas por el pánico como en los peores tiempos del Innombrable. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento al ver flotando sobre el aire a aquella horrorosa marca que la había perseguido durante gran parte de su adolescencia. Paró en seco como tratando de convencerse a si misma que aquello era imposible Voldedmort había muerto hacía mucho cuando solo tenía dieciséis años, por Merlín si ella había estado allí. Pronto divisó a un hombre de desproporciónales dimensiones que las sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hagrid- gritó agitando su brazo.

-Ginny, es terrible Mortifagos volvieron.

-Qué, eso no puede ser- un hechizo le rozó la oreja izquierda al tiempo que sus más oscuros temores se hacían realidad- Demonios. Hagrid llévate a Hermione de aquí- ordenó.

-Eso no y dejarte sola.- se quejó la castaña que ya tenía enfundada su varita.

-Hagrid es una orden llévatela a mi departamento y por nada del mundo permitas que salga de ahí, yo me encargo.- volvió a ordenar desoyendo las quejas de su cuñada. El semi gigante temiendo más por las represalias de la pelirroja que de la castaña acató lo que la primera le dijo.

Viendo como el guardabosques de Howarts se alejaba con una berrinchuda Hermione, tocó un Galeón falso que descansaba en su bolsillo enfundó su varita y se adentró en la humareda. Por unos segundos le costó adecuar su visión a la oscuridad del lugar y pronto sintió frío, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa: dementores. Volvió a maldecir en voz baja y siguió caminando en la oscuridad intentando encontrar víctimas entre tanto caos. Varios hechizos pasaban zumbando por al lado de ella unos cuantos supuso eran imperdonables.

Pronto se sintió enferma como si la alegría se fuera de su cuerpo y recordó a la fuerza una fría voz indicándole abrir una cámara y soltar una bestia, una terrible batalla muchos hechizos, una maldición imperdonable y un muchacho de cabello azabache enmarañado y profundos ojos verdes. Unas manos viscosas la tomaron por la garganta y un aliento gélido a muerte invadió sus sentidos pero ella no se dejaría derrotar por lo menos no se la haría de fácil era una Weasly y como tal daría batalla. Tratando de recordar algo muy feliz se situó en Hogwarts su querido y añorado colegio, un partido de Quidich contra Rewenclaw, un festejo en la sala común de su casa y un beso que no esperaba. Alzó su varita y con voz clara y firme dijo:

-Expecto Patronum – y la abominable bestia huyo del lugar pero el resplandor de su hechizo alertó a otros enemigos. Tan pronto como cayó al suelo libre del agarre de aquella bestia sintió un jalón en su tobillo y quedó suspendida en el aire.

-Mira quién esta aquí- una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras- Tanto tiempo Weasly.

-Malfoy, me encantaría decirte que es un gusto pero no sería verdad- dijo con un sonrisa burlona en su cara pese al miedo que sentía por estar a merced de un loco mortifago.

-Tienes el humor de tu querido San Potter.

-Con Harry no te metas- gritó ella pese a la sangre agolpándose en su cabeza.

-Ohh, lo olvidaba la defensora de San Potter no puede dejar que ofendan ni lastimen a su querido, por que sino quien te sacaría de la pocilga en la que vives.

-Eres un patético intento de mortifago, ni siquiera puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo tiene que ayudarte Snape o tu padre.

-Cállate- le gritó y acercó su rostro al de la chica dejando ver sus demacrada cara cubierta de cicatrices, de aquel chico altanero que iba a Howarts solo quedaban aquellos fríos ojos grises el resto se había ido. El pelo antes prolijamente tirado hacia atrás se encontraba largo y sucio mientras que sus ropas estaban hechas jirones-Tú no sabes nada… SECUESTRUMA

Ginny sintió como el hechizo le cortaba lentamente en todo su cuerpo, la sangre que corría por su rostro le empañaba la visión trató de mantenerse conciente pero poco a poco sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y antes de perder la conciencia se preguntó si del otro lado vería a todos los que habían muerto en la guerra que había terminado cuatro años atrás.

Nota de La Autora: Hola espero que le s haya gustado la historia y espero también reviews. Ya tengo varios capítulos escritos así que la actualización dependerán de los reviews. Esto va dedicado a Silvia (anatripotter) que quería leer alguna historia larga mía espero que te guste. Besos ya saben pulsen GO!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Lo olvidé el capítulo anterior pero ahí les va: No soy JK Rowling por que:

a) No tengo su dinero, b) no tengo su edad, c) Y muy importante NO SE COMO TERMINA HARRY POTTER. Solo escribo para matar el tiempo y relajarme un poco y para que sean buenos y me dejen reviews.

Capitulo 2 –Sorpresas y Secretos-

"_No existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable" _

Ginny abrió lenta y cansadamente sus ojos castaños pero los volvió a cerrar rápidamente ya que una blanca luz la cegó por completo. El segundo intento estuvo mejor pudo reconocer dos cosas: ni estaba muerta ni se encontraba en su departamento. Más bien se hallaba en la cama de, lo que ella suponía, era St Mungo. Trató de incorporarse pero un dolor lacerante en su estómago y hombro le impidió moverse. Por lo tanto su hipótesis de que todo había sido un mal sueño también quedaba descartada. Por lo que pudo ver a través de su cama adoselada se encontraba sola. Le pareció raro pero no tuvo tiempo para encontrarle una explicación lógica a la situación por que en ese momento entraba con un extraño atuendo la persona a la que ella había estado evitando a conciencia durante tres años y esperado durante uno. Pero también muy a sus pesares su lengua se resecó y las manos le temblaron levemente.

-Ginevra has despertado- la saludó el como si apenas se conociesen, maldito desgraciado pensaba la pelirroja por dentro al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas le fluyeran.

-Potter- contestó ella aparentando serenidad- ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Se ha sabido algo del ataque Mortifago?

-Sí pero no voy a tratar ese tema contigo- Eso había sido una bofetada al ego de Ginny pero la pelirroja no se quedó muy tranquilita.

-Que seas el Jefe del primer escuadrón de Aurors no te da ningún…

-Óyeme bien has estado en coma una semana y los dos primeros días nadie ha dado un centavo por tu vida- tenía los dientes muy apretados y había acercado peligrosamente su rostro al de Ginny.- Todo por ser imprudente y no esperar a los demás.

-Yo… el ataque… pensé- ahora la menor de los Weasly se sentía una estúpida por no poder articular una palabra.

-Mañana cuando te den el alta te presentas en el despacho de Kinsgley que te va a encomendar una misión especial- Antes de irse se giró para verla y en un imperceptible susurro dijo- Me alegra que estés bien, Ginny.

Cuando Harry se fue de la habitación las lágrimas que la pelirroja había estado conteniendo salieron. Permaneció así cerca de unos quince minutos maldiciéndose a si misma por ser tan idiota y caer de nuevo en aquello que ella sabía que no existía. La puerta se abrió nuevamente y una muy contenta Hermione se dejó ver.

-Ginny- exclamó tirándose a los brazos de la pelirroja la cual ahogó un gemido de dolor- Ohh, lo siento pero que te sucede- preguntó al notar el estado de su amiga.- Fue el ¿no?

-Ohh, Herms. Yo pensé- hipó un poco- yo pensé… que yo… él… es tan difícil Herms- trató de serenarse y cambió de tema- ¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se muy bien, Harry te encontró desmayada y ensangrentada y te trajo aquí. Hablando con uno de los Medimagos, este me dijo que jamás lo había visto tan desencajado y asustado. ¿Sabes quién te atacó?

-Malfoy, maldito hurón si solo pudiera ponerle mis manos encima.- Amenazó la pelirroja blandiendo su mano.

-Esta bien, pero ahora descansa- le sonrió y se fue por un largo pasillo para dirigirse a la cafetería.

En una mesa la castaña pudo ver sentado a un muchacho de su misma edad con los brazos apoyados en la mesa frente a él una humeante tasa de café. Ser veía más cansado que nunca grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos verdes que en algún momento habían irradiado vida en este momento se encontraban oscuros y apagados.

-Hola Harry- susurró la castaña poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Hola Herms¿como esta todo?- su voz sonaba cansada

-Bien- contestó ella. Ahora explícame porque le haces esto y te lo haces a ti mismo ¿qué es lo que temes?

-Sin duda eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco- admitió el pelinegro.

-Gracias, pero no te sirven conmigo los elogios, ahora Potter habla- dijo tomando asiento junto a él indicándole que tenía tiempo de sobra para escuchar.

-Herms, tu eres como una hermana para mí- la muchacha sonrió agradecida- Así que no hace falta que te diga lo que siento por Ginny, pero desde aquel día- sus ojos se nublaron- yo no puedo… temo que… ella casi muere entiéndelo y se que esto no ha terminado y lo que pasó hace una semana lo prueba¿sabes quién la atacó?

-Malfoy.

-Si, cuando sucedió lo de su padre el juró vengarse es como si la profecía se prolongara en él y sinceramente temo por ella. Cunado pienso lo cerca que estuvo de – se estremeció- No te imaginas cuando la vi ahí tendida en un charco de sangre y ese maldito se regodeaba y encima antes de desaparecer me amenazó.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-"Te quitaré todo lo que amas", sabes lo que eso significa vendrá por ustedes por los Weasly, por Lupin y por Ginny. Y si le pasa algo… yo…yo… yo no lo resistiría ya fue suficiente con Dumbledore y Sirius.

-Harry- su amiga se acercó y lo abrazó- Estaremos contigo y no te esfuerces en decir que no sabes nuestra respuesta.-el moreno sonrió- Ahora me voy hablaré con Ron y ya veremos que se nos ocurre.

-Gracias.

-De nada Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Ginny se encaminaba hacia el primer subsuelo en donde se encontraba el cuartel de Aurors. Generalmente esos pasillos estaban superpoblados, pero como era de tarde y no de mañana (su horario habitual) aquello perecía ser lo normal. Pronto llegó a la oficina de Kinsgley golpeó la puerta y la voz del jefe de aurors la invitó a pasar.

La habitación era la suficientemente grande como para albergar a diez personas máximo y contaba con chimenea propia conectada a la red flu, que obviamente sola la utilizaba Kinsgley y algunas veces (por más que a ella le molestaba Harry). En su interior ya se encontraban su hermano, Ron, y Harry sentados en dos butacones bebiendo lo que parecía café, Kinsgley detrás de su escritorio, y su cuñada Hermione de pie junto a su esposo.

-Ahora que estamos todos- comenzó el jefe de aurors- El motivo de este pequeño encuentro- dijo dirigiéndose a todos – es hablar de su seguridad personal. Como ustedes saben se ha vuelto a organizar un pequeño grupo de ex – mortifagos que desgraciadamente va ganando adeptos todos los días sin mencionar que ser han aliado con los dementores que quedaban. Bueno – hizo una pausa para tomar agua- ustedes cuatro y principalmente Harry y Ginny están en su lista negra por ser los que liquidaron al Innombrable. Ron y Hermione por ayudar a Harry con los Horrocruxes.

-Todo eso ya lo sabemos pero en que afecta nuestra seguridad- preguntó Ginny.

-Afecta en que no podremos asignarles una escolta a cada uno de ustedes pero como los cuatro son los mejores aurors con los que cuenta el ministerio hemos decidido que se protejan entre ustedes. Ron y Hermione ustedes por ser matrimonio velaran el uno por el otro mientras que Harry y…

-Ahh, no Kinsgley yo no tengo ninguna intención de que me protejan así que renuncio a la escolta bajo mi responsabilidad y no puedes obligarme.- sonrió la pelirroja creyendo ganada la contienda ya que si Harry era su escolta significaba que deberían de vivir juntos.

-Tienes razón Weasly pero tu trabajo consiste en escoltar a Harry- la pelirroja se puso pálida al saber lo que vendría después- y si tu te niegas perderás tu trabajo. Algo que acotar, Weasly.

-Nada, solo quiero saber en donde viviremos.

-En el número doce de Gridmaund Place por que tu departamento es muy pequeño, además ese lugar cuenta con el más avanzado sistema de seguridad como la casa de tu hermano.

-Genial – dijo entre dientes la pelirroja- Ahora si me permiten iré a buscar mis cosas.

-Solo una cosa más- volvió a tomar la palabra Kinsgley- Todos tus deberes quedan suspendidos tu única misión es proteger a Harry y lo mismo para todos¿entendido?

Y los cuatro jóvenes asintieron con un gesto. Pero Ginny sabía que desde el momento en que se había cruzado con harry en el hospital muchas cosas cambiarían en su vida…

Hola: Solo una pequeña aclaración el capítulo anterior lo escribí hace mucho por eso me equivoqué con la edad de Hermione ella tiene 22 años no 21, Ron tiene 22 y Harry los 22 recién cumplidos. Ginny cumplirá los 21 si no me equivoco el 11 de agosto (ese capítulo ya esta escrito). Una última aclaración para Silvia es Secuestruma es un Sectusempra un poquitín potenciado le diferencia está en que no se cura tan fácil y provoca por ende una mayor perdida de sangre. Muchas gracias por los reviews dejados y FabyDepOtter se que me pediste caps más largos pero los dos primeros son algo cortos el siguiente ya es un poco más largo (10 hojas en Word). Pd.: Ahora estoy con una gripe terrible así que si logro terminar el cap 7 esta semana actualizo sino el sabado tienen un nuevo chap pero porfis dejen reviews ayudan a que me repongan. Y por último tengo noticias sobre el precio de HP en inglés en Argentina los interesados en saber cuanto duele (cuesta) manden mail que yo les responderé así lloraremos juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Comienzos –

"_No puedes huir del amor" El pecado Original_

Cuando Ginny llegó al número doce de Gridmaund Place anochecía, débiles rayos de luz iluminaban el salón principal en donde hacía ya cinco años residía el cuadro parlante de la madre de Sirius, ahora en su lugar había fotos varias de James, Lily, Sirius y Lupin, los merodeadores al completo. Una sonrisa nostálgica adornó la cara de la pelirroja recordaba perfectamente que aquel año Harry había empezado a tratarla como una más no solamente como la hermana muda de Ron. Con un toque de su varita mágica encendió las luces, el cambio era notable ahora se veía como un lugar perfectamente habitable sin telarañas colgantes, alfombras raídas y sofás destartalados. No, ahora aquel living se mostraba en todo su esplendor: la madera pulida de algarrobo reflejaba su rostro, la chimenea había sido reparada y se le habían hecho apliques de mármol de carrara y sobre la repisa había fotos de Harry con Ron y Hermione desde que se conocieron hasta entonces. Los sillones eran de una tela muy suave al tacto color bordó mientras que la alfombra bajo ellos tenía un tono dorado. Por un segundo se sintió como en la sala común de Griffindor seguramente esa había sido la intención de Harry con esa decoración.

Mientras se encontraba ensimismada mirando las fotos que le sonreían y le hacían morisquetas oyó un plop detrás suyo y en una milésima de segundo apuntó al intruso con su varita. Una voz aguda y chillona invadió el recinto:

-No lastime a Dobby señora, Dobby es un elfo bueno- el elfo se empezó a revolcar por el suelo mientras jalaba sus orejas, Ginny asustada lo tomó por las pequeñas y nudosas manitos y trató de calmarlo.

-Dobby cálmate no voy a lastimarte solo me asustaste- el elfo cesó inmediatamente y esbozó un pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-Ohh, Dobby es un elfo malo y se castigará por asustar a la señora- se levantó y Ginny lo atajó un segundo antes de que se empezara a dar la cabeza contra la pared.

-Dobby no te castigues yo no soy tu ama.

-Lo se Harry Potter es mi amo aunque Dobby siga siendo un elfo libre, Harry Potter paga a Dobby y – bajo la voz como si fuera algo malo- le da vacaciones pagas.

-Me parece muy bien. Ahora supongo que querías mostrarme mi habitación no Dobby.

-Ohh, si señora sígame es por aquí- el elfo hizo una reverencia y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la primera planta Dobby abrió la primera puerta de la derecha y otra vez con una reverencia le indicó que pasara.

Cuando la pelirroja entró se dio cuenta que para nada extrañaría su departamento en el callejón Diagon ya que ese lugar era tan grande como él. Una hermosa cama con doseles blancos se encontraba ubicada justo en el medio del recinto y a su izquierda un hermoso ventanal que concluía en un hermoso balcón. A la derecha de la cama se hallaba un elegante buró con un espejo circular en su centro y cuatro cajoncitos. El majestuoso placard de cedro se ubicaba justo enfrente de la cama. Pronto un delicado olor a jazmines invadió sus sentidos y en su mesita de noche halló la causa ya que un hermosísimo ramo de jazmines había sido colocado en un jarroncito.

-Espero que sea de su agrado, señora- comentó el elfo.

-Si es preciosa gracias Dobby, sobre todo por el detalle de las flores.

-A Dobby no sabía si le gustarían pero el señor manda a ponerlas en todos los cuartos, sobre todo en el suyo.-El elfo hizo nuevamente una reverencia y antes de marcharse agregó- el señor avisó que llegaría tarde si quiere Dobby le cocinará.

-Y Harry- preguntó curiosa Ginny mientras sacaba la ropa de su baúl- Come fuera.

-Ohh no, señora Harry Potter se prepara su propia comida dice que lo relaja. Y además- le hizo señas para que se acercara- Deja que Dobby coma con el y le cuenta sus cosas- los ojitos de huevo del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas- El señor trata a Dobby como un amigo.

-En ese caso- anunció Ginny- Esta noche cocinaré yo y tu serás mi invitado ¿Te gusta le idea?

Los ojitos del elfo no resistieron tanta emoción y derramó un par de lágrimas- Ohh, la señora es muy amable, algo digno de la elegida. Me iré a cambiar- terminó y con un plop desapareció dejando a Ginny pensando en el enigmático comentario.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cena transcurrió tranquila y la pequeña pelirroja entendió por que Harry hablaba tanto con aquella criatura escuchaba todo y luego daba consejos unos muy buenos cabe aclarar. En una hora le resumió no solo sus problemas laborales sino también lo que quedaba de su mancillada vida amorosa y el elfo la escuchó sin decir una palabra y en el postre creyó ver en Dobby un gran amigo.

Cuando se dispuso a levantar los platos mientras Dobby le preparaba la tina en su habitación oyó claramente la puerta principal abrirse y una voz potente y varonil llegó a ella.

-Dobby ya llegué. Mmm pero que bien huele ya te dije que no era necesario que cocinaras. – El muchacho de ojos verdes entró a la cocina con expresión cansada solo para encontrarse con una pelirroja haciendo que los platos se laven mágicamente. La escena le agradó muchísimo e incluso se permitió imaginar que esa pudo haber sido su vida si las cosas no se hubiesen complicado tanto, incluso podría estar esperando un niño como su amigo Ron. Pero eso no era posible…

-Hola Ginny, te esperaba más tarde.-la saludó él intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Ahh, bueno es que quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible y este…cociné un poco de carne asada, sopa de cebolla con panceta y de postre tiramisú… yo espero no te moleste.

El semblante del moreno pareció iluminarse- No creo que no si sabe también como huele no solo te tendré de guarda espaldas sino también de cocinera- y comenzó a tragarse la sopa que estaba un poco caliente pero no le vino nada mal, después de haberse enfrentado con dementores. Luego se zampó un bocado de grandes proporciones de carne asada que lo hizo atragantar. La menor de los Weasly le alcanzó un baso de agua y le acarició suavemente la espalda como hacía cuando alguno de sus hermanos, en especial Ron se ahogaba, aunque ese contacto era mil veces distinto. Tratando de pasar el momento ella preguntó:

-¿Qué tal el cuartel?-él se encogió mde hombros mientras se servía una segunda ración de carne- Me enteré que estan intentando rastrear a los dementores.

-Oh shi meg fegnte con uno- dijo mientras masticaba.

-No seas Ron y traga antes de hablar- lo regaño.

-Perdón- se disculpó tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza- Si hoy hemos localizado a un par y tuve que pelear contra ellos, por mala suerte escaparon.

-Ohh- murmuró la pelirroja- ¿Cuál fue el problema?

Harry dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo asustar a la pelirroja- El problema es que los nuevos aurors no estan capacitados los largan así nomás y no son capaces de convocar un simple Patronus…

-Oye yo soy recién egresada y se convocar un Patronus bien corporeo- se quejó ella.

-Pero tu por que fuiste una de las mejores de tu clase pero hoy me mandaron con un par de novatos que madre mía- se tomó la cabeza- hubiese preferido ir solo.

-La orden se juntará de nuevo- quiso saber ella.

-La orden nunca se disolvió Ginny- susurró él- Pero es un secreto. Ya sabes Scrimegurg es un poco histérico en ciertos temas y me temo que es la mala influencia de Dolores.

-Esa arpía- musitó Ginny con los dientes apretados- deberían ver si no tiene la marca maldita mujer todavía me acuerdo de cómo te castigaba haciéndote gravar en la carne "No debo decir mentiras", sapo asqueroso.

- El mundo no se divide en magos buenos y mortifagos Ginny. Además¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó alarmado había muy pocas personas que conocían ese desagradable detalle.

-Ah un día me citó no se para que cosa pero de seguro que lo olvidó y cuando fui a ver que quería vi a la muy hija de puta – Harry levantó la ceja al oír tal palabrota de labios de ella- Lo siento pero me saca pero puedo asegurarte que todos los meses le llega un vociferador que imita los cascos de los centauros.

-Eras tú- se sorprendió Harry- Mi primera misión fue descubrir quien le hacía esa broma, debo felicitarte jamás pude dar contigo.

Ginny hizo una reverencia- Gracias se me complicó un poco más cuando te pusiste a investigar pero no hay nada que un Weasly no pueda superar.- se quedó pensativa un rato y murmuró muy bajo viéndolo fijo a los ojos- o casi nada…

Gracias a Merlín en ese justo momento apareció Dobby avisándole que su baño estaba listo pero Harry había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho y en un imperceptible susurro dijo- Lo siento tanto Ginny. – y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos y unas lágrimas solitarias recorrieron su rostro.

Luego del baño se acostó y su último pensamiento vagó hacia un moreno que descansaba una habitación más allá y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que los cuatro años de separación no habían servido de nada porque seguía amando a Harry Potter aún más que hacía cuatro años atrás cuando ella pensó que el volvería.

N/A.: Hola!!!!!!! Mil gracias por los reviews la verdad que me encantan. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos reviews. Perdón a la chica que le prometí un cap más largo pero me confundí este cap con el siguiente bueno espero que les guste mucho y a partir de aquí se pone muy bueno (o al menos para mí).


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – ¿Es así como me recuerdas?-

"_I said I love you and I swear I still do__ (Dije que te amaba y juro que aún lo hago)  
__And it must have been so bad__ ( y eso debió haber sido muy malo)  
__Cause living with me must have damn near killed you__ (Por que vivir conmigo debió haberte matado"). __Nickelback "How you remind me?"_

Cuando Harry terminó de cenar se encargó de los platos y de terminar de recoger la mesa, todo de forma mágica. Luego se recostó en uno de los sillones escarlata del salón y de su capa de viaje sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo encendió con su varita mágica. Cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su mente tenerla tan cerca seguro tiraría por la borda todo su esfuerzo de los últimos cinco años cuando frente a la tumba de Dumbledore juró proteger a lo único bueno que le había pasado. Todavía lo recordaba con claridad incluso aquel dolor en su pecho seguía tan vivo como en ese momento.

_Flashback._

_No puedo seguir involucrado contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo. _

_Es por alguna estúpida y noble razón, ¿verdad?_

_El se alejó de ella luego llegó Scrimgeour, sus amigos diciéndole que lo apoyarían pasara lo que pasara y cuando ellos se fueron a empacar otra vez solo. Se recostó contra el tronco en donde su padre atosigó a Snape. Se quedó contemplando el gran lago y recordó que quizás nunca más lo volvería a ver, perdió la noción del tiempo y solo la recuperó cuando una mano se estrelló contra su cara, se sorprendió mucho no por el golpe por que lo esperaba de Ron cunado se enterara de que había dejado a su hermana. No, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a Hermione con la cara desencajada y restos de lágrimas y a Ron jalando la manga de la túnica de la chica en un intento vano por frenarla. Pero lo que más lo dejó fuera de sí fue que luego su amiga se arrojó en sus brazos llorando desconsolada, Harry a estas alturas no entendía nada miró a Ron como en busca de ayuda pero el pelirrojo tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro como si todavía no se decidiera sobre lo que le provocaba la ruptura de su mejor amigo con su hermana. _

_El moreno completamente perdido, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga para consolarla y ella lloró más fuete e intentó decir unas palabras aunque a causa del llanto solo salió algo muy parecido a gorgojos. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco miró de frente a Harry y le dijo:_

_-Eres el ser más idiota en el mundo pero- hipó un poco- Aunque no te apoye te entiendo por que yo haría lo mismo- susurró y miró significativamente a Ron, quien para sorpresa de Harry no se puso colorado en las orejas sino que le sonrió de manera muy dulce a Hermione. Harry notando que ahí pasaba algo y que sobraba se separó delicadamente de su amiga pero cuando se incorporó y se disponía a irse una voz fría captó su atención._

_-Potter- el moreno volteó lentamente y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que jamás llegó, sorprendido los abrió encontrándose con un Ron más serio que de costumbre- Es inútil que intentes alejarla, ella te perseguirá, te encontrará y si es necesario matará a Voldemort para poder estar contigo- Harry rió un poco ante esta ocurrencia- Por eso te pido que la protejas como quieras pero protégela._

_-Lo haré con mi vida mi amigo- y Harry le dio un apretón de manos- Ahora me voy buscar mi equipaje._

_Fin Flash Back_

Harry se desperezó ruidosamente y notó que varios de sus músculos estaban entumidos. Miró su reloj pulsera y encontró la causa se había quedado dormido en el sillón si ya eran las tres de la mañana. Así que arrastrando los pies subió lentamente las escaleras y se detuvo frente a la habitación en la que Ginny dormiría placidamente. Tentado abrió un poco la puerta y notando que hacía un poco de frío se acercó a la ventana y cuidadosamente la cerró. La pelirroja desde la cama emitió un pequeño sonido, el moreno se acercó para contemplarla.

Se veía hermosa con su pelo color fuego peinado en una trenza y un camisón color celeste pálido con pequeños gatitos estampados en el, la hacía parecer una chiquilla no una mujer de veinte años. Dormía abrazada a un pequeño peluche con forma de conejo que el supo reconocer enseguida pero eso era evidente si había sido su regalo para el primer mes de noviazgo. Se veía tan feliz aquél día cuando el le entregó aquel conejito.

_FB_

_-Muy bien señor Potter ya llegamos a Hogsmeade- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios- ¿Qué me querías decir?_

_-Mmm… yo nada- había decidido hacerse el interesante- Solo quería pasar una tarde con mi hermosa novia en este bonito pueblo._

_-Ahh- la vio desilusionada, mientras retorcía las manos debajo de su túnica- Mira no se si te acordaras pero hoy cumplimos un mes y yo… te compré algo no es mucho pero…- le entregó un pequeño paquetito envuelto con un papel azul brillante._

_-Gracias- dijo él algo cohibido pues nunca se imaginó recibir esa clase de regalo- Toma -y le ofreció una bolsa que dentro contenía un conejo color azul que sostenía entre sus manos las palabras "Te Amo" bordadas en un corazón. Él Abrió su regalo y se encontró con una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije que tenía gravado su nombre y detrás esa fecha.- Es precioso Ginny nunca me lo quitaré…_

_FFB_

Y nunca lo hizo tanteó su pecho y ahí estaba la cadena. Sonrió y quiso tocarla pero recordó el peligro en el que ella se encontraba solo por haberlo ayudado en su lucha. Torció su boca y recordó las palabras de Ron "_ella te perseguirá, te encontrará y si es necesario matará a Voldemort". _Solo ellos dos sabían que grado de verdad escondían esas palabras volvió a mirar a la pelirroja que dormía placidamente ignorando todo el peligro que la rodeaba y tocó sus cabellos murmurando:

-Te amo más que a mi vida, por eso no puedo estar contigo, lo siento mi pelirroja.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol pegó de lleno en la cara de Ginny haciendo que se volteara para poder seguir durmiendo pero su tarea se vio nuevamente impedidaza por que el pequeño reloj de su mesita de luz sonó indicando que debía de levantarse. A regañadientes se levantó y tomó su bata de seda regalada por Fred y George a navidad pasada y colocó en sus pies unas pantuflas con cara de perro, observó su imagen el espejo y decidió que estaba bien. Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Harry por su parte hacía media hora que se había levantado, bañado y vestido y mientras bebía una humeante taza de café leía con atención El Profeta otra vez había habido ataques, en esos momentos recordó tristemente aquel sexto año en Hogwarts. Sintió un movimiento en la escalera y se preparó mentalmente para ver a la causante de su desvelo la noche anterior pero ni el mejor entrenamiento lo podría haber preparado eso. La pecosa, como le solía decir él en privado, vestía solamente una fina bata de seda rosada que dejaba ver parte de su escote y sus magníficas piernas desde la mitad del muslo para abajo. Se sintió súbitamente como un adolescente de dieciséis años no como un adulto. Sus manos temblaron imperceptiblemente, se sonrojó y la bestia verde que había logrado domar despertó con todo su esplendor brincando en su estomago ante tamaño espectáculo.

-Hola- lo saludó ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que la bestia de Harry emitió un sutil ronroneo.

-Ho…la Ginevra- el llamarla por su nombre había sido vil y bajo pero debía alejarla. Ella pareció disgustarse pero luego levantó sus hombros restándole importancia al gesto. Se sirvió una taza de café a la que calentó mágicamente y se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Luego se inclinó y la cerradura de su bata osciló peligrosamente dejando muy expuesta una parte de la anatomía femenina que Ginny tenía muy bien desarrollada. Los segundos que tardó en tomar la azúcar de al lado de Harry y volver a sentarse a este se le hicieron eternos. Pero lo peor para él era que ella aún no se había dado cuenta que su bata se había abierto y que el escote del camisón de gatitos estaba poniendo al límite la tolerancia de Harry. La bestia en su interior había dejado de un lado el baile y ahora deseaba con toda su fuerza que esa bata se cayera mientras frotaba lujuriosamente sus manos.

-Harry ¿porqué vistes así?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras mordisqueaba una tostada.

-Ah tengo una misión en el mundo Muggle unas averiguaciones algo de rutina. Creo haberme vestido correctamente.

Claro que sí pensó la pelirroja esa camisa de lino blanca abierta en sus dos primeros botones y los jeans azules lo hacían ver más atractivo de lo que era. Merlín si había que ser de hielo para verlo y no tirársele encima y besarlo por todo el cuerpo. La pelirroja suspiró mentalmente y trató de iniciar una conversación para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Bueno entonces debo acompañarte – dijo levantándose de la silla.

-No- su voz fue seca y autoritaria pero la pelirroja no se dejó intimidar.

-Soy tu escolta y eso significa…

-Se lo que significa - gruñó Harry – Pero podría ser peligroso, no quiero que te suceda nada podrían estar involucrados ex mortifagos

-¿Y que si a mi no me importa? – El cambió fue instantáneo ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la mirada del otro pero ya no estaban físicamente en Gridmaund place sino en Hogwarts unos cinco años atrás. El rostro de Harry se tensó y sintió una dolorosa punzada en el pecho mitad producto de la culpa mitad el dolor que le provocaba oír nuevamente eso de aquellos labios. Ginny se quedó en blanco aquella frase salió inconciente de sus labios pero aún así la lastimaba más que cualquier cosa de este mundo pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar como lo había hecho aquél día. Tratando de sonar calmada dijo- Yo… lo siento…no quise…eso ya no importa verdad- Sonrió intentando ocultar su dolor- Me iré a cambiar – y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Si importa Ginny como te crees si yo tuviera que ir a tu funeral…- murmuró Harry tratando de mantenerse sereno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Ginny bajó luz hizo vestida con un hermoso solero de color crema con pequeñas florcitas celestes estampadas, le llegaba asta un poco más debajo de la rodilla, sandalias blancas con un pequeño tacón que se sujetaban a sus tobillos con tiritas de cuero, su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta baja y llevaba una pequeña carterita colgando de su hombro. Harry la miró embobado.

-¿Dónde está tu varita?- preguntó

-Aquí- mostró Ginny levantándose la falda dejando ver sus magníficas piernas. El monstruo verde bramó de alegría.

-Podrías sacártelo digo- se sonrojó violentamente y Ginny se rió- sacarla.

-Claro Potter- dijo jocosa- Quieres que te lo demuestre- y con gran agilidad levantó rápidamente el vestido y tomó la varita y lo apuntó directamente entre ceja y ceja.- Tienes reacciones lentas Potter, podría haberte matado, torturado o incluso arrancado el corazón- dijo ya sin gracia en su voz sino con reproche.

-No te pases Weasly y vámonos- pero lo que realmente Harry pensó en ese momento fue que todo lo que ella había dicho hacerle el se lo merecía, después de todo le había dado esperanzas y luego… mejor no pensarlo.

Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta pensando que quizás se había extralimitado un poco hablándole de esa forma pero no lo podía evitar, él la había lastimado y ella solo le pasaba factura por ello ni en mil años él se sentiría como ella se había sentido. Caminaron silenciosamente hasta un árbol que era el punto de aparición. Harry murmuró unas palabras y un increíble deportivo descapotable negro se materializó ante ellos los ojos de la pelirroja casi se salen de sus órbitas articuló un guau y el moreno sonrió. Abrió la puerta del acompañante del coche y con un gesto invitó a Ginny a sentarse.

-Harry por qué no nos aparecemos- preguntó la pelirroja luego de quince minutos de viaje.

-Por que vamos a una zona Muggle muy cara y este auto ayuda- contestó sin apartar la vista del camino al tiempo que tanteaba algo en sus pantalones y sacaba una caja de cigarrillos tomaba uno y se ponía fumar.

-Ohh, Merlín fumas- chilló escandalizada Ginny- ¿Sabes que eso hace mal?

El volteó a mirarla y con una sonrisa al mejor estilo James Bond le contestó – Si mamá Ginny lo sé.

-Tú búrlate – ofendida se dispuso a mirar por la ventanilla aunque reparando en que le había dicho Ginny – Falta mucho.

-Pareces un crío, no quince minutos más y llegamos aunque quizás deberías quedarte dentro del coche. La pelirroja resopló disgustada pero no le contestó, pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio.

Cuando llegaron la pelirroja jamás hubiese pensado entrar en un lugar así. Por fuera parecía una elegante casona algo descuidada pero aún así elegante aunque Ginny reparó en el letrero en su puerta que rezaba "Copas Y Baile", era un cabaret.

-Harry que se supone…

-Shh, tu cállate y sígueme el juego- le indicó en voz baja- Pero primero transfigúrate un poco, como las chicas que vienen aquí.

La auror le hizo caso su vestido veraniego pronto se convirtió en un top rojo de cuero de espalda descubierta que se ataba en el cuello y a media espalda y en una mini de cuero negra. Sus sandalias se transformaron en dos botas de tacón alto negras mientras que su pelo se tornaba de un color negro oscuro y sus ojos de un verde muy intenso. Harry por su parte solo se quitó la cicatriz, se cambió su tono de pelo por uno negro casi azulado y sus ojos de verdes pasaron a grises. Con paso decidido se encaminaron a la puerta del lugar, Harry tocó dos veces la puerta y le abrieron. Ginny tuvo que disimular su sorpresa cunado reconoció a la persona que les había atendido Pansy Parkinson un poco más demacrada que en sus años de Hogwarts y con varias toneladas de maquillaje encima pero aún era ella.

-Hola bombón- saludó con voz melosa- Otra vez aquí y con compañía que raro siempre vienes solito.

-Pero ya ves –le sonrió Harry seductoramente- Hoy me apetecía algo distinto.

-Ya, pero pasa bonito lo mismo de siempre.

-Si claro y para ella también.

Pansy los ubicó en una mesa cercana al escenario en el cual dos jovencitas bastantes pulposas se sacaban la ropa ante la expectante mirada de hombres mayores con cara de libidinosos. Una moza de sugerentes curvas y ceñido vestido por llamar de algún modo a lo que traía puesto les trajo su pedido no sin antes darle a Harry una panorámica de sus delanteras.

-Habla- dijo Ginny al tiempo que le daba un sorbo muy pequeño a su trago- que hacemos aquí.

Harry se acercó a su oído coquetamente- Esto es un ex aguantadero de mortifagos, Pansy es la dueña y en ciertas ocasiones suele soltar la lengua- ante esto Ginny se ruborizó y con melancolía se dio cuenta que aquel niño tímido había dejado de existir- A si que… sonríele al tipo que se acerca y coquetéale es Zabini quizás…- La pelirroja se enfureció ante tal propuesta pero trabajo era trabajo y sabía que con Harry como compañero le tocarían misiones más difíciles.

El hombre se sentó en la mesa y le dirigió una mirada lasciva a Ginny ella le sonrió coquetamente.

-Dime Dan, quién es esta belleza.

-Ella se llama…

-Marlene guapo y tú quien eres- concluyó su presentación con una risita tonta. Harry la miraba anonadado mientras la bestia con escamas de su estómago reclamaba sangre.

-Blaisy- contestó al tiempo que le ponía una mano en la pierna a Ginny- Dan amigo te molesta si te la robo un segundo.

-No que va- mintió Harry- Yo voy a ver a Pansy, me la cuidas, eh.

-Bien linda quieres que vallamos arriba.

-Mmm, no se- dijo Ginny mientras por dentro temblaba- Primero me gustaría beber algo.

Zabini se encogió de hombros y pidió las bebidas. A la media hora Ginny ya tenía al mortifago con un nivel alcohólico en sangre tan alto que sería peligroso prender un fósforo cerca de él. Como pudo lo subió a uno de los cuartos y le practicó legiremancia, claro que Zabini luego no recordaría nada de nada. Cuando salió del cuarto vio que Harry la buscaba se acercó a él y discretamente salieron del lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro? – preguntó Harry furioso.

-Solo hacía mi trabajo.

-COMO- gritó- YO SOLO TE DIJE QUE LE COQUETEARAS NO QUE…

-Un segundo Potter – le contestó Ginny más calmada de lo que realmente estaba- No estas insinuando que yo…- lo miró – ERES UN IDIOTA.

-Entonces no pasó nada.

-Muérete tu que le haces favores a la amante del hurón para conseguir información vienes y cuestionas mis métodos – respiraba agitada – Para que lo sepas solo lo emborraché y para el futuro como yo haga mis cosas o deje de hacerlas es mi problema tú y yo ya no somos nada solo somos compañeros de trabajo.

-Creí que éramos amigos – susurró Harry.

-Amigos que no se ven en cuatro años que prometen cosas y no las cumplen y que se ignoran. Tienes razón Potter yo creí que tenía un amigo pero él no eres tú o por lo menos no es así como yo lo recuerdo.- Dicho esto azotó la puerta del auto, corrió dentro de la casa y se encerró en la habitación.

Harry se sintió más estúpido que nunca y como la noche anterior antes de ir a su cuarto pasó a ver como dormía su pelirroja. Notó lágrimas secas alrededor de sus ojos y tenía la nariz colorada. Se agachó frente a ella y en un susurró le dijo:

-No se como decirte que lo siento, que me equivoqué, nunca fui un hombre inteligente. Me hubiese gustado una historia diferente para mí para ti, aquella noche en la boda de Bill te dije que te amaba y aún lo hago, te dije que esperaras y … Lo siento, lamento no poder ser el Harry que recuerdas. Te amo Ginevra y siempre lo haré.

N/A: Hola gracias por los reviews y perdón por la demora, pero mi comp. Se rompió por lo tanto no puedo subir los caps cada semana. Pero no se preocupen que pude guardarlos y estan a salvo. Bueno sin más me despido y no se olviden de dejar su comentario….


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 –Charla Con Amigos-

"_Mis sentido se calmaban, mi mente se enfriaba, mi corazón dejaba de sentir, mi alma descansaba, pensé que la pesadilla terminaba pero tan solo dormía."_

Al día siguiente de la primera misión juntos las cosas no mejoraron y Ginny agradeció el hecho de que ese era su día libre e iría de compras con Hermione. Se vistió con unos capri de jean anchos, una remera de algodón color celeste, sandalias bajas y cómodas (ya sabía que su cuñada la haría caminar por todo Londres) y se maquilló para intentar disimular que la noche anterior había llorado. Al bajar fue directo a la cocina donde la esperaba un Harry medio dormido despeinado y con una incipiente barba. No se molestó en saludarlo seguía ofendida.

-Hola- la saludó él - ¿Sales?

-Sí- contestó ella mientras se refugiaba atrás de El Profeta.

-Entonces me cambio y te acompaño.

-No voy con Hermione –sorbió un poco de café- hoy es nuestro día libre- cerró el diario- Además ya me voy.- Dicho esto se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera, necesito que le lleves algo a Ron ya bajo- y no le dio tiempo a replicar por que Harry ya había desaparecido por las escaleras. Y cuando volvió a aparecer ya estaba cambiado pero sin afeitar, le había mentido.

-Algo para Ron, eh- dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento no quise mentirte.

-No sería la primera vez – susurró pero lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse.

Cuando llegaron a lo de Ron y Hermione estos los recibieron muy afectuosamente. La castaña se disculpó y fue a buscar unas cosas. Ginny mientras tanto se sentó en uno de los sillones y Harry en el otro extremo, Ron percibiendo la tensión en el ambiente intentó entablar una conversación.

-¿Te has instalado bien pequeña?

-Sí

-Me enteré de la misión de ayer ¿fue tu primera misión de rango B no es cierto?

-Sí

Ron viendo que su hermana no cooperaba intentó con el moreno- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Harry?

-Si- contestó tan parco como Ginny.

-¿Juegas ajedrez mágico?- invitó el dueño de casa a su amigo.

-Bueno, voy por las piezas.

Cuando Harry abandonó el recinto entró Hermione con un bolso de mano y una lista que parecía una de sus redacciones para Binns. La pelirroja temió lo peor.

-Estoy lista Ginny ¿vamos?

-Sí- y se paró yendo hacia la puerta cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-No saludas.

-Lo siento amor- se disculpó Hermione el tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo pero el pelirrojo la tomó de la cintura y la sentó sobre su falda profundizando el beso. Ginny no se sintió nunca más incómoda pronto sintió una voz en su espalda.

-Basta ya tórtolos – la pequeña Weasly giró y quedó cara a cara con Harry y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo él la tomó de la cintura al tiempo que acercaba lentamente la cara. Ginny no sabía que hacer.

-Harry que se supones que haces – preguntó Ginny cuando recuperó el don del habla el oji verde pareció entender lo que estuvo a punto de hacer por que se alejó varios pasos de ella. Por suerte Ron y Hermione seguían en su mundo y no se dieron cuenta.

-Herms- chilló Ginny- Basta o no vamos nada.- La castaña se sobresaltó y muy abochornada pidió disculpas mientras que su hermano murmuró un molesta y se dedicó a acomodar las piezas que Harry le había entregado.

-Ahora si adiós – dijeron al unísono las dos mujeres.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el viaje rumbo al Londres mágico la castaña no habló ni una palabra, esto a Ginny le asustó un poco ya que se jugaba a que su amiga la bombardearía a preguntas acerca de la convivencia con Harry pero esta no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando llegaron en frente del Caldero Chorreante Hermione detuvo su coche (por el embarazo no podía desaparecerse, ni usar la red flu y mucho menos tomar el autobús noctámbulo).

-Hola Tom- saludó la castaña al camarero- El viaje me dejó un poco fatigada nos podrías dar un lugar tranquilo hasta que me reponga y llevar unte de manzanilla y una botella de cerveza de manteca.

El hombre muy amablemente las condujo hacía un pequeño cuartito con una chimenea que por la época estaba apagada, dos cómodos sillones y una mesita ratona en el centro. El camarero hizo una floritura con su varíta mágica depositando el pedido en la mesa y desapareció por la puerta. La castaña se sentó en uno de los butacones de la pieza y miró fijamente a su cuñada.

-Habla

-¿Qué quieres decir Herms?

-Ginevra Molly Weasly vi lo que sucedió o lo que estuvo a punto de, así que habla.

-No puedo contigo ¿no?- la castaña asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.- Bueno no es necesario que te cuente lo que pasó.

FB

_Era de noche, tarde y se había levantado una agradable brisa. La figura de una jovencita de unos quince años casi dieciséis se distinguía del resto por su hermosa melena pelirroja recogida en un elegante rodete. Vestía un hermoso vestido dorado al cuerpo que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Pronto oyó la música del balls sabía que como dama de honor en el casamiento de su hermano debía de bailar así que con muy pocos ánimos se dirigió a la pista de baile. Los novio se veían extremadamente felices Bill, su hermano, estaba radiante y aunque ella estuviese feliz por ello no podía dejar de sentir cierta nostalgia al ver bailar a cierto moreno de ojos verdes con Hermione la mejor amiga de ambos y novia de su hermano Ron. Sacándola de sus pensamientos Ron la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la pista de baile. Dieron un par de vueltas y en un segundo ella no supo como terminó en los brazos del moreno que invadía sus pensamientos. Ambos bailaron como si apenas se conociesen y eso le dolió a Ginny más que una tortura pero cuando por fin se separaron notó que Harry le había dejado un pequeño trozo de pergamino en su mano__, lo abrió y con el corazón en una mano lo leyó "Te espero en quince minutos a orillas del lago". _

_Cuando se hizo la hora estipulada se despidió de su madre prestando dolor de cabeza y se retiró a su habitación pero una vez ahí bajó sigilosamente por la ventana y corrió hasta el lago que se encontraba en los límites del terreno de la Madriguera. Cuando llegó su respiración se encontraba agitada, mitad nervios mitad a causa de la corrida, pero allí no había nadie. Se sentó a la orilla del lago y se descalzó sumergiendo sus pies en el agua, pronto sintió como era tapada por una capa y reconoció el aroma enseguida._

_-Harry- susurró._

_-Ginny- contestó la voz detrás de ella- Puedes verme- Ella giró su rostro y le sonrió- Párate vamos a caminar debes ir delante mió por que sino la capa no nos cubrirá._

_Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a una destartalada casa del árbol a la que subieron y en la cual por fin pudieron deshacerse de la capa de invisibilidad. Harry movía las manos nerviosamente y Ginny tiritaba._

_-Tienes frío- preguntó él._

_-Un poco- confesó ella y antes que se diera cuenta el la estaba abrazando por la espalada._

_-¿Mejor?- la pelirroja asintió levemente- Gin no sabes como lamento todo esto, es un error tu no deberías estar aquí._

_-No lo creo tu pediste que viniera y aquí estoy- le dijo mirándolo fijo- Que querías._

_Harry no lo pudo resistir y la besó como aquella magnífica noche en la sala común. Tomó su pequeña cara entre sus manos pero paró de pronto cundo sintió humedad en su cara. Ella estaba llorando._

_-Yo lo siento- se disculpó revolviéndose el pelo y bajando la mirada- Esto no debería ser así. Todo esto es un error, no es que lo lamente pero debería hacerlo._

_-¿Quieres que me valla?-preguntó la pelirroja separándose unos pasos._

_-Lo que quiero y lo que es lo correcto son dos cosas muy distintas Gin._

_-Entonces quieres que me quede._

_-Pero no esta bien._

_-Si que__ lo es y pase lo que pase estaré contigo- Harry se sintió reconfortado al oír estas palabras pero pronto negó con la cabeza._

_-Tu no puedes, es peligroso si yo te perdiera no se…- se enterró la cara entre sus manos y la pelirroja se arrodilló frente a él abrazándolo y masajeándole cariñosamente el cabello. De golpe Harry se sintió invencible como si nada ni nadie pudiese vencerlo era una sensación extraña pero a la vez muy reconfortante, como si se hubiese tomado litros de Felix Felices. Entonces lo entendió el poder del que le hablaba Dumbledore, aquel que le permitiría seguir vivo…_

_-Te amo Ginny_

_-Y te amo a ti Harry- y lo besó. Él la abrazó como si su vida se fuera en ello y por un instante dejó de pensar en el peligro que corrían, en su misión, en los horrocruxes en Voldemort, en todo. Lentamente acarició su espalda con ternura infinita mientras le besaba el cuello y ella comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica de gala. Poco a poco la ropa fue quedando esparcida por el suelo de la ruinosa casa del árbol_

_En un instante e lucidez entre tanta pasión Harry intentó detenerse pero la seguridad que vió reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos avellana pudieron más que su cordura. Sintió como ella se ponía tensa y el se sintió muy torpe nunca había tenido a nadie que le explicara estas cosas pero luego escucho pequeños gemidos provenientes de Ginny y se sintió más seguro. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax tenían una boba sonrisa en sus caras, ambos yacían acostados sobre la capa de invisibilidad de Harry tratando de serenar sus respiraciones, él le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente y ella delineaba el contorno de su pecho con un dedo provocándole cosquillas._

_-Gin, Ginny debemos volver._

_-¿Seguro?- preguntó ella al tiempo que se acomodaba más en su pecho, él rió y no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en su vida._

_-Si- lentamente y en silencio se vistieron, cuando estuvieron listos se besaron por última vez y Ginny tomó la palabra._

_-Cuando tenga que conjurar un Patronus pensaré en esto._

_-Yo también- la miró y la tomó de las manos- Volveré y seremos una pareja normal sin complicaciones te lo prometo- ella le sonrió y juntos bajaron de la casa del árbol.- Hasta entonces quiero que conserves esto- y le tendió un espejo._

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mirando aquel objeto._

_-Un espejo comunicador, era de mi padre, lo usaba con Sirius cuando tenían castigos por separado. Creo que ya no funciona no se en donde está la otrora parte aunque supongo que Sirius…_

_-Gracias Harry-y lo besó por última vez._

_Fin FB_

-Luego de eso vino la batalla en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde Voldemort murió y nunca más volvimos a cruzar más de un saludo- los ojos de la pelirroja estaba llenos de lágrimas al tiempo que la castaña se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo.- Sabes lo que pasó cuando Harry me sacó de allí.

-No solo salió contigo en brazos y conjuró un transportador y te dejó en St. Mungo.- Hermione le escrutó con la mirada- Me dirías que pasó ahí dentro…

-No, hoy no, fue demasiado estos años de no tratarlo me hicieron pensar que no lo amaba más y luego- suspiró- vuelve todo a mí creo que no lo resistiré. Es como si despertara de una pesadilla para darme cuenta que la realidad es aún peor.

-Te entiendo- consultó su reloj- Te parece si almorzamos y luego vamos de compras.

-De acuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras esto sucedía Harry y Ron jugaban silenciosamente al ajedrez mágico, cuando notaron la hora el moreno se ofreció a cocinar. Comieron en silencio era como esos momentos luego de la muerte de Sirius en los cuales no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que ambos pensaban. Luego con un fregotero lavaron los cacharros y fueron e nuevo a jugar esta vez Snap explosivo.

-Hablarás o seguirás fingiendo- atacó Ron de golpe pero manteniendo un sereno tono de voz, Harry lo miró a los ojos- Y no digas que no pasa nada por que sabes que no es cierto y lo peor es…- su amigo de golpe se puso serio- que se lo que pasó en la boda de Bill.

Harry se puso blanco y sintió que el alma le cayó a los pies, nunca había sentido tanto miedo y eso que estuvo frente a Voldemort, instintivamente trató de buscar su varita pero no la encontró y pronto entendió el por que Ron la tenía en su poder. Era hombre muerto.

-Ron yo…

-¿La amas?- el pelirrojo se había parado y perecía muchos metros más alto que Harry- Contesta ¡la amas o por lo menos lo hacías en ese momento?

-Yo…-tragó fuerte y miró directamente a los ojos azules de su amigo- Claro que le amo- y cerró lo ojos.

-Bien- oyó que dijo Ron y lentamente abrió los ojos- Eso simplifica las cosas.

-Que quieres…

-Ahora contéstame ¿por que te lastimas y la lastimas a ella con cuatro años de indiferencia?

-Ron…

-La guerra terminó y – Ron frenó a su amigo que iba a acotar algo- si bien ahora estamos entrando en una tercer guerra creo que tienes el derecho de ser feliz y ella también.

-Pero ¿y si le pasa algo?- Harry cubrió su cara con sus manos- Si algo le pasara yo… no lo resistiría lo sabes bien.

-Si Harry lo sé pero recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Ginny luego del entierro de Dumbledore- el moreno asintió- entonces no es necesario que lo repita. Además Harry no puedes huir del amor y lo que les está pasando ahora es una prueba más que evidente.

Harry iba a responderle pero en ese momento escucharon unos ruidos en la puerta y apareciendo por ella Ginny y Hermione cargando una enormidad de bolsas Harry miró a la pelirroja pero ella enseguida le desvió la mirada, el monstruito de su pecho se sentó a llorar en un rincón. Luego de ver la infinidad que la castaña había comprado prepararon unas pizzas y se sentaron a comer y a charlar muy animadamente, Harry y Ron, para no romper la costumbre jugaron ajedrez.

-Muchachos- susurró Hermione- Creo que Harry debería irse con Ginny- entonces la vió echa una bolita en el sillón dormía placidamente la pelirroja que a él le quitaba el sueño, se veía increíblemente hermosa y de no haber estado sus amigo ahí seguro que la hubiese despertado a besos. Delicadamente la levantó en brazos saludó a sus amigos y se desapareció.

Cuando llegó a Gridmaund Place subió las escaleras lentamente entró a la habitación de Ginny y la depositó en su cama pero cuando quiso irse a su cuarto una pequeña mano pelirroja lo detuvo, ella seguía dormida pero murmuraba algo:

-No Tom, no quiero… el no…

Harry entendió todo estas semanas de tensión seguramente le habían hecho revivir a Ginny el horror de ser poseía por Voldemort, de golpe ella empezó a llorar y él instintivamente la abrazo haciendo que la pequeña pelirroja despertase.

-Tranquila solo fue un sueño- susurró él tocándole su cabello.

-Harry fue horrible- ahora lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su pecho- El me pedía que te mate fue… fue…

-Shh, tranquila ya pasó, trata de dormir.

-Quédate hasta que me duerma- lo miró con los ojos cubiertos e lágrimas y él no iba a decir que no.

-Claro- sería una noche muy larga.

N/a: Hola volví y mi compu ya esta operativa. Quería agradecerles por la paciuencia y comunicarles que ahora mismo voy a ponerme a pasar los borradores dde los capítulos atrasados (no lo pudee hacer antes pq hoy tenía un parcial muy difícil). Bueno si son buenos y me dejan tres reviews actiualizo el sábado o mañana. Besos y gracias por la paciencia.

Pd.: El cap anterior si lo puedden leer escuchando la canción de Nickelback How you remind me háganlo de veras.


	6. Chapter 6

N/a.: Hola muchas gracias por los reviews y como lo prometí estoy actualizando. Antes que nada quería decirles que si tienen en su pc amiga los temas One de U2 y Después de ti de Alejandro Lerner les convendría escucharlos. También les aconsejo que lean detenidamente el tema One (traducido por su servidora para quienes no entiendan el inglés) porque es parte del diálogo entre Ginny y Harry lo mismo con el tema de Lerner. Bueno cualquier duda consulta o lo que sea ya saben dejen review.

Pd.: este es uno de mis caps favoritos junto con uno de los que estoy escribiendo espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Capítulo 6 –Uno-**  
**

Luego de aquella noche en la que durmieron juntos Harry comenzó a tratar de manera muy fría a Ginny ya que aquella pesadilla que ella había tenido lo obligó a reflexionar sobre lo que la muchacha había pasado y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir. Por el otro lado el moreno también tenía problemas con la orden ya que como Ginny estaba demostrando ser un excelente auror en las misiones que se le encomendaba, ojo loco, actual jefe, le insistía que luego que pasare el cumpleaños numero veintiuno de la joven, o sea mañana, debía preguntarle si quería unírseles. Harry sabía que ella diría que sí y eso lo mortificaba aún más.

Por el otro lado Ginny se sentía de los más infeliz, siempre que se acercaba su cumpleaños ella se alegraba por que las fiestas en su casa eran memorables, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos no tenía humor para festejar. Desde la noche que ella y Harry durmieron juntos él se había comportado como un completo patán tanto así que muchas veces había abandonado el lugar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El día del cumpleaños de la pelirroja por fin había arribado y la celebración era en la madriguera. Como hacía calor ella se vistió con un solero de tiras anchas color crema y llevaba su pelo atado en una cola alta. Llegó a su casa sola. La cena había estado soberbia como siempre Molly era una cocinera espectacular.

Ya entrada la noche los gemelos se hicieron cargo de la diversión y este año se les ocurrió hacer un Karaoke al estilo muggle con la diferencia que en vez de la persona elegir la música, la música elegía a la persona de acuerdo a su estado de humor. Ginny supuso que a ella le tocaría la marcha funeral. Encantaron una vieja mesa para que hiciera las de tarima y se sentó la familia Weasly al completo más algunos amigos de Hogwarts como Neville con su futura esposa Luna, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas y ¿Romilda Vane? Que rayos hacía ella ahí. Decidió ignorarla.

La primera en pasar fue Molly que cantó bastante afinadamente una canción muy melosa de Celestina haciendo que todos rieran por que al señor Weasly se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, luego Hermione tuvo que cantar el arorró provocando más carcajadas de la audiencia. Luego fue el turno de Ginny que para su sorpresa no le tocó una marcha funeral sino un muy bonito tema de una banda Muggle de Irlanda. Y cuando vio la letra entendió por que la música la había elegido. Se sentó en el taburete y tomó el micrófono (que tenía puesto un hechizo sonorus) y comenzó a cantar fijando la vista en Harry que en ese momento charlaba con Ron.

Is it getting better**Está mejorando  
**Or do you feel the same? **O** **sientes lo mismo?.**  
Will it make it easier on you now?** Será más fácil para ti ahora?**  
You got someone to blame. **Tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa**  
You say... **Dices...**

Harry cortó en seco la conversación que mantenía con su amigo cundo oyó la melodiosa voz que provenía del escenario pero lo que más lo impactó fue ver como esos ojos castaños lo atravesaban. Entonces lo supo esa canción era para él.

One love, **Un amor,**  
One life. **Una vida.  
**When it's one need** Cuando es una necesidad**  
In the night. **En la noche.  
**One love, **Un Amor**  
We get to share it**, Llegamos a compartirlo**,  
Leaves you, baby, if you **Te deja, cariño, si tú  
**Don't care for it. **No lo cuidas.  
**

Ginny se sentía liberada cantando eso era como decirle a Harry todo lo que ella había sentido por años, todas sus lágrimas todas sus esperanzas, todos sus ruegos para nada.

Did I disappoint you? **Te he desepcionado  
**Or leave a bad taste in your mouth? **O dejé un mal sabor en tu boca**  
You act like you never had love. **Tu actuas como si jamás hubieses amado**  
And you want me to go without. **Y quieres que yo prescinda de ello.  
**Well, it's... **Bueno, es...**

Con la mirada Ginny buscaba las respuestas a todas esas preguntas en los ojos de Harry pero solo veía una gran tristeza. Esto la confundió.

Too late, **Muy tarde**  
Tonight **Esta noche  
**To drag the past out into the light. .**Para sacar el pasado a la luz**  
We get to** Llegamos a**  
Carry each other,** Llevarnos el uno al otro,**  
Carry each other.** Llevarnos el uno al otro.**  
One...** Uno...**

Ginny miró directamente a los ojos verdes de Harry preguntándole los mil porqués que había acumulado durante los cuatro años de soledad mientras se refugiaba en su departamento y lloraba.

Have you come here for forgiveness?** Has venido aquí para el perdón?  
**Have you come to raise the dead?** Has venido a levantar a los muertos?**  
Have you come here to play Jesus** Has venido aquí para hacer de Jesús**  
To the lepers in your head?**Para los leprosos en tu cabeza?**

Harry quedó petrificado al escuchar esa estrofa ella le estaba preguntando si la había amado y por que la había dejado. Vio muy a su pesar que los ojos cafés de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y pronto el sintió lo mismo y aquella sensación en su pecho, la misma que sintió, en la casa del árbol, aquella que lo había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort y aquella que no lo había abandonado nunca por esos largos cuatro años de separación tomó más fuerza que nunca y sintió como su corazón se encogió tanto que hasta le costaba respirar. Hermione tomó su mano y lo miró apoyándolo, Ron por otro lado lo miraba diciéndole "te lo dije pero tu…"

Did I ask too much?** Pedí demasiado?  
**More than a lot.** Más de un montón.  
**You gave me nothing.**No me diste nada.**  
Now it's all I got.** Ahora eso es todo lo que tengo.  
**We're one** Somos uno  
**But we're not the same.** Pero no somos lo mismo.  
**Well, we** Bueno, nosotros  
**Hurt each other.**Nos lastimamos mutuamente.  
**Then we do it again.** Luego lo volvemos a hacer.  
**You say** Dices que**

Ginny sintió muy a su pesar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y agradeció la poca iluminación pronto vio como Harry también tenía lágrimas en los ojos quizas no era demasiado tarde pensó pero si era así por que la trataba tan mal ella aún lo amaba y él eso lo sabía. Pero lo que ella no sabía era porque la había lastimado tanto cuando lo único que quería era ser amada.

**  
**Love is a temple,** El amor es un templo,  
**Love a higher law,** El amor,una ley suprema,**  
Love is a temple,** El amor es un templo,  
**Love the higher law.** El amor, la ley suprema**  
You ask me to enter** Me pides que entre  
**But then you make me crawl.** Pero luego me haces gatear**  
And I can't be holding on** Y no puedo aferrarme**  
To what you got** A lo que tienes  
**When all you got is hurt.**Cuando todo lo que tienes está herido.  
**One love,** Un amor,  
**One blood,** Una sangre,**  
One life.**Una vida.  
**

Harry ya no resistía y perecía que nadie más que Ron y Hermione se daba cuenta de ello hubiese preferido mil veces morir a soportar esa tortura… Merlín por que la amaba tanto y teniéndola tan cerca no podía estar con ella.

You got to do what you should.** Tienes que hacer lo que debes.**  
One life,** Una vida,**  
With each other,** Uno con el otro,**  
Sisters,** Hermanas,**  
Brothers,** Hermanos,  
**  
One life.** Una vida.**  
But we're not the same.** Pero no somos lo mismo.**  
We get to** Llegamos a**  
Carry each other,** Llevarnos el uno al otro,  
**Carry each other.** Llevarnos el uno al otro.  
**

One life.** Una vida.  
**One.** Una.**

La canción llegó a su fin y todos aplaudían a rabiar por la excelente interpretación de la pelirroja pero Harry se sentía morir la vio acercársele y sentarse a su lado, su embriagador aroma lo dejó atontado.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó ella.

Y el haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad le contestó – Es un bonito tema.- ella ofendida se levantó y se sentó a lado de Dean Thomas y comenzó a hablar muy animadamente con él. Entonces pasó lo que no debía haber pasado Harry comenzó a tomar Whisky de Fuego. Primero un vaso con el que hizo fondo blanco y luego más, Hermione y Ron intentaron detenerlo pero el se ponía a gritar diciendo que ya era grandecito, que si ella podía coquetear con él el podía beber de más y un montón de incoherencias (o no tanto). Mientras Harry iba por su segunda (o sería tercera) botella de Whisky de Fuego le tocó cantar. Ron intentó pararlo para que no diera un espectáculo pero el moreno se safó muy bruscamente de su amigo. Llegó a los tropiezos hasta la tarima improvisada pero antes de que la canción comenzara a sonar tomó el micrófono y dijo:

-Esta canción quisiera dedicársela a una persona… hip… a la que no me... hip… gustaría ir a su funeral por más que a ella le importe un pito.

Pese al gran nivel de alcohol en sangre de Harry cuando este comenzó a cantar lo hizo con una voz bastante buena y además la canción era muy linda y como hizo Ginny antes ahora Harry clavó sus ojos en la pelirroja.

**Yo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he vivido,  
de los sueños derramados,  
de las noches de sudor...  
**

Hermine entendió todo en un instante y separándose de su esposo fue a lado de Ginny y le susurró:

-Creo que es para ti.

La pelirroja molesta miró a Harry en el patético estado en que se encontraba y como la miraba. Fue entonces que le prestó atención al tema.

**  
Entre tantas cosas  
que el camino me ha enseñado,  
no hay pecado más terrible  
que no haber sentido amor.  
**

Ginny sentía de nuevo sus ojos escozer.

**  
¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
¡Si todavía estoy vivo!  
¡Todavía respiro!**

Cómo entregarme  
de nuevo en cada suspiro,  
después de ti.  


Contestame Ginny que hago yo después de ti es que no lo entiendes todavía. Te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar pequeña tonta y por que te amo tanto no pienso arriesgarte aún a costa de perderte. Te prefiero viva aunque lejos de mí. Pensaba en su fuero interno el oji verde mientras cantaba.

**  
Después de ti ya no hay nada,  
ya no queda más nada,  
nada de nada.  
Después de ti es el olvido,  
un recuerdo perdido,   
nada de nada.**

¿Cómo voy a llenar  
este espacio vacío,  
después de ti?  
¿Cómo vivir después de ti?

Dejaré que el tiempo cure todas las heridas  
y aunque queme por dentro,  
sé que voy a renacer.

Cuando el cielo llora  
nunca nadie le pregunta dónde duele,  
por qué llueve, por qué deja de llover.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
¡Si todavía estoy vivo!  
¡Todavía respiro!

¿Cómo entregarme  
en cada nuevo suspiro,  
después de ti?

Después de ti ya no hay nada,  
ya no queda más nada,  
nada de nada.  
Después de ti es el olvido,  
un recuerdo perdido,  
nada de nada.

De vez en cuando tengo frío  
y le pregunto a mi destino  
cómo entregarme  
en cada nuevo suspiro,  
después de ti.  
¿Cómo vivir después de ti?

Terminó de cantar y vio como Ginny lloraba ahora sin tratar de ocultarlo Hermione estaba con ella. Lo único bueno es que como Harry había sido el último y ahora los gemelos Weasly improvisaban una especie de discoteca en el agrandado living de la Madriguera. Harry se sentó en uno de los butacones al tiempo que intentaba disipar el aturdimiento que le había provocado haber bebido tanto, en que momento no lo supo, encontró a Romilda Vane sentada a su lado y acariciándole el pecho. Harry trató de safarse pero cada vez que se movía todo le daba vueltas fue cuando vio a Ginny bailando un tema lento con Dean, y sin pensarlo besó a Romilda.

Luego de la canción que cantó Harry Ginny rompió en llanto y gracias a su cuñada pudo disimularlo bien por que cuando sus hermanos montaron la discoteca Dean la arrastró a la pista de baile. Ella sin ánimos comenzó a bailar cundo ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos vio algo que hizo su sangre helar: Harry besando a Romilda como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, con toda la dignidad y entereza que logró conseguir le dijo a Dean que necesitaba un poco de aire y salió disparada hacia afuera.

Hermione que vio toda le escena claramente corrió tras la pelirroja para evitar que cometa alguna locura. Cuando salió le costó encontrarla puesto que estaba bastante oscuro pero gracias a su varita logró ver como una diminuta figura se balanceaba en un desvencijado columpio. Sobre su cabeza había varios pajaritos la castaña sonrió nostálgicamente ante la escena.

-Hola- la saludó.

-Ho…la- le contestó con la voz tomada- Tenía calor y ya sabes…

-Lo viste.

-Yo no a quién- apretó tanto su varita que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y con una sacudida hizo aparecer más pajaritos- Al cara rajada besándose como una anguila con la chica "para acercarme a Harry Potter uso poción de amor" no para nada.

-Ya entendí el sarcasmo pero…- Hermione oyó risas detrás suyo e imploró a Merlín que no fuese quién ella pensaba, la pelirroja había aparecido más pajaritos debían superar los cincuenta. Lentamente volteó lamentablemente era Harry bastante borracho siendo arrastrado por Romilda quién reía como tonta.

-Lo sentimos creíamos que no había nadie- murmuró Romilda entre risitas.

-No te preocupes ya nos vamos- Ginny se levantó y la castaña creyó ver no a una versión joven de Molly y por primera vez temió por la integridad física de su amigo. Aquella muchacha parecía un cola cuerno embravecido. Cuando la muchacha ya se había alejado un par de metros giró sobre sus talones gritó:

- ¡Oppugno!- y la horda de canarios se estrelló de lleno contra Harry quién en vano intentó safarse de ellos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 –Y se sabrá la verdad-

"…_Porque el amor cuando no muere mata, porque amores que matan nunca mueren…" J Sabina_

Ya habían pasado un par de días del cumpleaños de Ginny y Harry todavía exhiba las marcas tanto en la cara como en los brazos de los belicosos canarios de la pelirroja y lo que era aún peor Moddy lo presionaba todos los días, vía lechuza y personalmente, de invitar a la menor de los Weasly a ser miembro de la orden. El problema radicaba en que la pelirroja cada vez que estaban juntos fingía que Harry no se encontraba presente creando una atmósfera bastante tensa entre ambos. Una tarde cuando volvieron de una misión y ambos se encontraban en el número 12 de Gridmound Place el moreno decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y enfrentar al diablo pelirrojo.

Decidido pero con la varita a mano para lanzar un hechizo (solo por las dudas) subió las escaleras y como nadie contestó, entró en el cuarto. La llamó un par de veces pero nadie contestaba así que confundido decidió tentar (solo un poco) a la suerte e introducirse en el baño principal de la casa. Fue entonces que la vio cantando mientras se pasaba una esponja por sus finas y delgadas piernas, la espuma cubría casi todo su cuerpo y el monstruo de su pecho comenzó a bailar algo muy parecido a la conga. Trató se serenarse y poner su mente en blanco (cosa que no logró).

-Errr… Ginny disculpa.

-Ah eres tú Harry pasa siéntate- y con un movimiento de su varita apareció una pequeña butaca junto a la bañera con patas en forma de jarra. Mientras la torturada mente de Harry intentaba no pensar en la proximidad con la pelirroja, esta disfrutaba de lo más lindo haciéndolo sufrir _Mira bien Harry esto es lo que te pierdes. _Ahora ella comenzó a frotarse la otra pierna con una lentitud muy dolorosa para el joven de ojos verdes.- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Err… yo… tú…-estaba tartamudeando el gran Harry Potter, El elegido, el que derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado, estaba tartamudeando, de haber podido Ginny hubiese empezado a dar brinquitos de felicidad por que por primera vez los roles se habían invertido. Intentó disimular su sonrisa lo mejor que pudo mientras se masajeaba muy seductoramente el cuello.- La orden del fénix- Harry no podía apartar los ojos de sus pechos.

-¿Qué sucede con la orden? ¿Alguna misión? Sabes que debo acompañarte sino el ministerio me pone de patitas en la calle y no estudie en balde.- dijo mientras se frotaba un brazo.

-No- sacudió la cabeza tratando de eliminar algunas escenas subidas de tono con la muchacha que se estaba bañando frente a él- Quieren que evalúes la posibilidad de hacerte miembro- ahora su voz era ronca.

-En serio- la pelirroja casi salta de la bañara pero recordó que estaba desnuda y que Harry estaba frente a ella- Pues claro que sí.

-No deberías de precipitarte es peligroso- el moreno estaba comenzando un discurso sobre porque debía pensarlo un poco pero algo lo hizo detenerse: Ginny había tomado su mano delicadamente y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Harry ya no soy una niña de quince años que necesita ser protegida, se los peligros que traen estar en la orden perdí dos tíos o a caso lo olvidaste, mi hermano Bill es medio hombre lobo, en fin toda mi familia esta en la orden. Se lo que eso significa y por eso quiero estar ahí quiero protegerlos no quiero mirar desde una caja como todos los que amo arriesgan su vida por un mundo un poquito mejor, quiero ayudar. ¿Lo entiendes Harry?

-Si, pero- el oji verde estuvo a punto de decir que lo que el amaba era ella y si algo le pasaba ya nada tendría sentido pero optó por la segunda excusa válida- Tu familia se preocupa por ti.

-Y yo por ellos- respondió tozudamente la pelirroja- sabes que esta conversación no tiene sentido ¿verdad?-El oji verde asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza- Entonces ¿cuándo me hacen miembro?

-Primero debes pasar un par de pruebas, le avisaré a Moddy pero lo más probable es que mañana tengas que presentarte. Irás conmigo.

-Gracias Harry, ahora podrías voltearte que debo salir- el moreno tragó fuerte y se volteó por un segundo pensó irse pero sus piernas se negaban a acatar esa orden en específico- Listo.

Cuando el moreno volteó se encontró con la encarnación de Venus hecha mujer. De pie frente a él la pelirroja se secaba cuidadosamente el pelo y su cuerpo solamente se encontraba cubierto por la bata de seda que al estar húmeda por el contacto con el cuerpo de Ginny se adhería a él, dejando muy poco librado a la imaginación.

-Harry… Harry, ¿me estás oyendo?- preguntó la pelirroja moviendo una mano frente a él. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con Romilda? Ella corre peligro ¿no?

-¿qué Romilda?- preguntó él todavía perdido en la figura de la menor de los Weasly, Ginny puso mala cara- Ahh si Romilda por eso no te preocupes solo fue…

-Una calentura- terminó la joven- Espero que ella lo entienda así, por que discúlpame si ofendo pero esa chica siempre ha estado detrás tuyo y no se perdería oportunidad de divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos y exagerarlo un poco, no se si me entiendes.

-Ella no es tan tonta, además lo entendió perfectamente, no es la primera vez- ante estas palabras Ginny se sintió caer un pozo muy profundo toda aquella alegría que la había embargado unos minutos antes por creer que todavía podía tener algo con Harry quedó reemplazada por una profunda decepción. Su pecho comenzó a dolerle muy fuerte.

Tratando de sonar calmada anunció- Si todo está aclarado me voy a vestir- Poco le faltó para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, encerrarse en su pieza y una vez dentro poner la música lo suficientemente alta como para que Harry no la escuchara llorar. Pero lo que ella no oyó fue como el moreno abría la ducha para darse un "relajante" baño de agua helada.

Al otro día, como Harry lo había predicho, Ginny debió presentar se en el nuevo cuartel de la orden que estaba en Godric Hollow muy cerca del Panteón de los Potter. La casa no podía ser vista por que contaba con el encantamiento Fidelius así que Ginny debió leer un pergamino bastante arrugado con una letra casi ilegible para poder entrar. Por dentro era una casa común y corriente incluso, según Harry, contaba con dormitorios y una cocina. Como habían llegado muy temprano ningún miembro de la orden había llegado así que la pelirroja se retiró al baño para poder cambiarse, ya que si debía someterse a pruebas de destreza no lo iba a conseguir vistiendo jeans y musculosa. Así que de su bolsa de viaje sacó unas calzas negras, tenis y una remera entallada del mismo color que la calza.

Cuando bajo casi todos los miembros que no estaban en misión ya habían llegado. Saludó cortésmente a cada uno sorprendiéndose por que Nevil, Luna, Dezmela, Deán y muchos otros miembros del ED eran ahora miembros de la orden. Al llegar Moddy le fueron indicados los reglamentos y le indicó que si fallaba le harían un Olviviate, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Luego fue el turno de las pruebas.

La primera, dirigida por Tonks, consistía en disfrazarse así que con un simple movimiento de su varita se convirtió en una señora de cincuenta años muy parecida a la profesora McGonnagal con una mezcla de abuela de Nevile (alta distinguida pero de sombrero un águila disecada), esto provocó varias risas incluso de la vieja profesora de transformaciones. Luego vino la parte de Pociones y plantas su examinador fue, obviamente, Nevil quien le indicó reconocer un par de pociones, entre ellas la Amortentia (que desgraciadamente todavía olía a él) y fabricar sus antídotos. Esta prueba también fue superada sin complicaciones. Para la última prueba se metió en una habitación muy oscura donde la esperaba Lupin.

-Hola Ginny- la saludó él.

-Profesor ¿Cómo ha estado?- lo abrazó contenta de volver a verlo.

-Bien se acerca la luna llena pero – bajo un poco la voz- es más soportable que los antojos de Tonks.

Pronto unja voz estridente sonó por toda la habitación, a Ginny se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca ya que le recordó al vociferador que su madre le había enviado a su hermano- REMUS JOHN LUPIN QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DECIR CON ESO; CLARO TU NO TIENES QUE SUFRIR LOS MALESTARES Y TE RECUERDO QUE MI ESTADO NO ES PRODUCTO DEL AIRE SINO DE ALGO QUE, UD SEÑOR LUNÁTICO, LE GUSTA PRACTICAR MUY A MENUDO.

Luego de semejante gritería se oyeron risas al por mayor y cuando Ginny paró de reír vio a un muy sonrojado Lupin que murmuraba cosas como "quedarme soltero", "canuto tenía razón" y "pobre cornamenta".

-Profesor felicitaciones- dijo la pelirroja tratando de no reír.

-Err… gracias Ginny- carraspeó un poco tratando de que se le pase el sonrojo- Tu deber será derrotar a un bogart y tendrías que pasar a un dementor pero ya no se puede.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno usábamos el Boggart de Harry como falso Dementor pero su Boggart ha cambiado de forma.

-Ahh, ¿qué es ahora?- Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Lista- y abrió un baúl.

Del baúl salió un diario de tapas rojas que se abrió y dejó escapar a Tom Riddle que sonrió de forma macabra y luego de un plop se transformó en Harry muerto. Ginny trató de contener las lágrimas y se imaginó algo muy gracioso y gritó:

-Riddiculus!- y el Harry muerto se transformó en McGonagall bailando tap. Una risa común se expandió por toda la sala y el Boggart desapareció con un plop. Lupin volvió a aparecer con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Excelente- aplaudió- Incluso Minerva ha reído te felicito. Bueno ahora deberás conocer a un miembro un tanto particular de la orden.- la condujo hasta una habitación pequeña de la casa y la abrió- A partir de aquí estas sola.

Al entrar en la habitación que estaba en penumbras lo único que Ginny distinguió fue un escritorio de estilo victoriano y un sillón también de la misma época. Pensó que estaba sola, pero aun así dijo:

-Hola, ¿hay alguien?

-Hola Weasly- un voz fría le respondió al tiempo que giraba el sillón la pelirroja casi se cae del susto cuando vio a aquel hombre surgir de las sombras instintivamente lo apuntó con su varita pero el no se inmutó, es más una sonrisa irónica cruzó su cara.

-No te alegras de verme- Severus Snape más viejo y con algunas canas que cubrían su grasiento pelo de antaño negro seguía sonriendo pero no parecía defenderse.

-¿Qué diablos eres?- preguntó cuando recuperó el habla.

-Soy una persona- respondió socarronamente.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Harry lo sabe?- Miles de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente pero optó por la acción- Maldito asesino- y se tiró contra él y lo apuntó en la garganta.

-Weasly se que eres capas de matar a alguien- su voz sonaba fría pero no había rastros de miedo mientras la pelirroja temblaba de pies a cabeza- Pero no crees que si yo estoy aquí Potter está de acuerdo.

-Habla- le espetó la pelirroja roja de ira y sin dejar de apuntarlo.- Por que debió haber sido un lindo cuento el que montaste para safar de que Harry te lanzara un Avda pero yo no soy él y si a mi no me convence yo misma lo haré.

-Ginevra eres demasiado impulsiva pero al contrario que tu amiguito sabes cerrar tu mente- suspiró- Eres muy parecida a ella.- Ginny parpadeó ¿a quién carajo se refería? Pronto, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima, entendió todo y bajó la varita.

-¿La amabas? Tú la amabas y ella murió por tu culpa y por defenderlo, por eso tú… tú… te pasaste a la orden. Por eso no lo mataste y por eso lo odiabas era igual a él pero tenía sus ojos. Ella te quería pero nunca como…

-… a él. Exacto Lily podía ver el lado bueno de las personas incluso el mío. Ese estúpido Potter lo único que hizo bien en su vida fue tratar de salvarla, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando supe lo que iba a ser Voldemort corrí a contarle a Dumbledore lo que había hecho pero llegué muy tarde. Luego cuando Harry fue a Hogwarts el muy infeliz se parecía a su padre pero tenía sus ojos, esos bellos ojos verdes, por eso la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore evité que lo mataran. Lo que no pude hacer por ella al menos lo hice por él.

-¿Por qué mataste a Dumbledore?

-El ya estaba muerto.

-¿Qué?

-El horrocrux que fue a buscar con Harry tenía una poción que yo conocía muy bien y no le que daba mucho de vida, eso más la maldición del anillo de Sorvolo. Yo no quise hacerlo pero había hecho un fidelius de que si yo tenía que matarlo lo haría.

-No me imagino…

-No, no te imaginas el fue la segunda persona después de Lily que creyó que era bueno, era como un padre.

-Te creo- dijo Ginny- Lo que no entiendo es como Harry no te mató antes de que tu le contaras todo.

-Digamos que salvé alguien que el amaba y no le quedó más remedio que escucharme.

-¿A quién?

-A ti- el silenció cayó pesadamente entre ambos- No me extraña que no lo recuerdes usaste mucha magia aquel día y quedaste exhausta.

-Tienes razón hay cosas de aquel día que no recuerdo- sonrió de lado- y otras que me gustaría olvidar.- Snape asintió – Pero quiero que sepas que desde ahora tienes en mí una amiga.

-Gracias.

Luego de esa conversación ambos salieron todavía Ginny no podía creer todo aquello, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que hacía palpitar las sienes. Caminaba lentamente tratando de digerir todo aquello cuando se quiso acordar estaba parada en frente de toda la orden que la miraban impacientes. Aquel salón la hizo acordar al Wizangorth en los juicios contra los Mortifagos. Kinsgley carraspeó y Moddy se paró extendiendo un pergamino muy viejo.

-Ginerva Molly Weasly aceptas ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

-Acepto- un solemne aplauso se extendió por la sala.

-Ahora deberás mostrarnos tu patronus ya que ese es el medio de comunicación entre nosotros luego se te pasará un pergamino con los patronus de nosotros a si los estudias.

-Perfecto- asintió ella y se concentró en algo muy feliz y dijo en voz alta y potente- EXPECTO PATRONUS- y de la punta de su varita salió un hermoso fénix que sobrevoló la cabeza de los presentes, se paró frente a ella, inclinó la cabeza y desapareció – Gracias Fawkes.

Un ohh general se extendió por toda la sala incluso le pareció ver que la profesora de transformaciones se secaba unas lágrimas y Hagrid, un poco más obvio, se sonaba la nariz con su pañuelo a lunares. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue una voz muy familiar que no había escuchado hacía cinco años.

-Realmente admirable- decía Dumbledore a través de sus anteojos de media luna mirando desde un cuadro- Gracias por llamar a tu Patronus como mi fénix Ginny, eso habla de que me tenía un gran aprecio.

Ella le sonrió al cuadro y poniendo la varita sobre un hombro izquierdo hizo una reverencia- Fiel a usted por siempre señor, aunque me gustaría que estuviese entre nosotros.

Una ovación la apabulló y muchos magos asentían fervorosamente. Luego de aquello Kinsgley con Moddy la llevaron a una habitación aparte.

-Muy bien Weasly- comenzó el último- Ahora te encomendaremos tu primera misión. Se nos ha dicho que trabaste cierta relación (por ponerle un nombre) con le sospechoso Zabini…

-Señor creo que sus fuentes tienen una visión de la realidad algo… confusa

-Eso no importa- interrumpió Kinsgley – Lo que importa es que lo conoces y puedes acceder a él. Esa es tu misión sacarle toda la información que se pueda no importa como.

-O sea debo fingir ser Marlene e infiltrarme en su círculo y ver que consigo.

-Exacto, crees que puedas- preguntó Moddy mientras su ojo mágico giraba como loco, Ginny asintió pensativa- pero lo más importante es que Potter no debe saber nada- Ahora si que Ginny no entendía nada y su cara pareció reflejarlo- Creemos que Potter intentará seguirte y eso podría ponerlos en riesgo por lo tanto solo nosotros tres y Severus sabremos de esto.

-Pero se supone que debo ser la escolta de Harry como…

-Ahora que estas en la orden y Harry también no será necesario eso de "ser su sombra" pero deberán seguir apareciendo y viviendo juntos para guardar apariencias. Harry ya lo sabe y también tiene una misión así que no te presentará mayores inconvenientes. –Aclaró Kinsgley- Por cierto Severus nos informó de una ejem "fiesta privada" en lo de Parkinson la semana que viene, intenta que te inviten.

-Entendido.

N/a: Holas de nuevo actualizando. Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo como podrán ver soy de las que creen que Snape es (en cierto modo) bueno. No es que me agrade ni mucho menos pero su actitud frente a Harry es muy extraña. Además el final del 6 libro me dejó picando muchas cosas entre ellas esta. Bueno espero reviews sobre que opinan y que les parece la historia (a aquellos que no les gusta Quejicus) no se preocupen que seguramente no aparecerá mucho más.

Ya saben más reviews hay más rápido actualizo.

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 -¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?

"_Yo, yo esperé por alguien como tu _

_Pero ahora te marchas _

_¿Por qué, por qué nos hace sufrir el destino? _

_Hay una maldición entre nosotros, entre tu y yo." __Whithin Temptation What have you done._

Los días luego del nombramiento de Ginny no fueron los mejores en el número doce de Gridmaund Place, Harry se encontraba más huraño que de costumbre y Dobby se había tomado sus vacaciones que lo mantendrían alejado de la casa por un mes y medio, lo que dejaba la limpieza en manos de la pelirroja por que el moreno no hacía otra cosa que dejar todo sucio y desparramado. Gracias al cielo Ginny trabajaba de tarde y por la mañana podía compensar las horas de sueño que su misión le insumía. Le quedaban solo tres días para lograr que la invitaran a la dichosa fiesta y todavía no lo había conseguido cosa que la frustraba sobremanera por que no quería defraudar a la orden.

Aquel día en específico el mundo parecía haberse complotado en su contra ya que por culpa de Harry había llegado dos horas tarde a la casa quedando retrasada para hacer los quehaceres (léase limpiar todo el tiradero de Harry), por lo que decidió ignorar olímpicamente la mugre y subir derechito a cambiarse para su salida al bar de Pansy. Mientras salía de la ducha pudo ver como cierto moreno se inmiscuía en su cuarto así que ella ni corta ni perezosa, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y decidió investigar que diablos hacía el metido ahí dentro. No es de imaginar la cara que puso cuando vio que le estaba revolviendo los cajones así que ella tomó su varita y realizó Levicorpus quedando el intruso boca abajo colgado de un pie.

-¿Que diablos te crees que haces Weasly?- preguntó iracundo Harry

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo¿qué buscas en mi pieza?- dijo con una sonrisita.

-BAJAME AHORA MISMO-gritó fuera de sí, la pelirroja con un movimiento de su varita lo liberó del hechizo pero no de forma muy suave ya que Harry impactó sonoramente contra el piso- Eres un animal sino sabes controlar un hechizo entonces hazte squib o mejor ve y dile al idiota con el que te ves todas las noches que te mantenga, eso sí pídele elfos domésticos por que ni limpiar sabes.

Ginny sintió aquello como una bofetada en plena cara y respondió a la ofensa con un (muy real y doloroso) golpe en la mejilla de Harry- Eres un… eres un…- le temblaban las manos de la rabia y tenía los nudillos blancos por la presión que hacía sobre la varita- IDIOTA.

-ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES WEASLY-la desafió Harry- ME IMAGINO QUE EL INFELIZ QUE ESTÄ CONTIGO TIENE ALGO MEJOR ¿NO?

Un haz de luz rozó a Harry y le hubiese dado en pleno pecho de no ser por sus excelentes reflejos de auror, ahora ambos tenían sus varitas preparadas para el combate. Harry echaba chispas por los ojos pero una parte en su interior le decía que eso era culpa suya mientras que la otra reclamaba por lo ¿suyo? Ginny no le pertenecía, no los ataba ninguna relación y eso era lo que más le molestaba, el verla salir todas las noches y regresar al alba ponía al moreno en el peor de los humores.

-No Weasly –dijo sarcástico- así peleas ahora le dan el título a cualquiera- otro haz de luz paso rozando el pelo de Harry tanto que le chamuscó un poco las puntas.

-CALLATE-gritó ella- INSENSIBLE IDIOTA-Las lágrimas empezaban a florecer por sus ojos.

-OH ahora lloras¿es así como conseguiste tu título?- una sonrisa sádica pasó por la cara- ¿o te acostaste con todo el profesorado?

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso pero lo peor no fue el hechizo moco murciélago de la pelirroja ni la segunda bofetada lo peor de todo para Harry fue escuchar de una llorosa Ginny:

-ERES la peor persona del mundo y te odio- su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba como si acabara de correr una decatlón y en su cabeza aún sonaba el hiriente comentario de Harry- No se como alguna vez pude llagar a amarte, eres un ser despreciable, vil y lo suficientemente cobarde como para no hacerte responsable de tus actos y/o promesas. A partir de hoy tu para mí estas muerto.

Y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, ya llevaba quince minutos de atraso así que debería aparecerse en el Londres Muggle, transfigurarse y correr hacia el bar rezando que Zabini siguiera ahí. Cuando llegó al bar el alma le volvió al cuerpo ya que ahí estaba él con cara de fastidio mirando el reloj. Moviendo sensualmente las caderas se acercó a él por detrás y le dijo con voz muy melosa:

-¿A quién esperas guapo?

-MM, a una linda morocha que me dejó media hora esperando- se volteó y vio que Marlene (Ginny), vestía solamente un corpiño de cuero y un pantalón de cuero negro dos talles más chicos de los necesarios para sentirse cómoda pero lo suficiente mente ajustado como para resaltarle todos sus puntos fuertes- Pero por Merlín esperaría una hora más si este es el resultado.

-Gracias, realmente lo siento tuve una complicación.

-Algo grave.

-No- dijo bebiendo un sorbo de whisky de fuego- El mecánico de mi auto que me prometió tenerlo hoy y el muy idiota me mintió.

-¿Quieres qué…?

-Ya me encargué yo- dijo seriamente.

-Bueno yo solo quería verte hoy porque este fin de semana se hará una fiesta y me gustaría que te nos unieses, es un grupo un tanto selecto.

-De que se trata.

-Umm…-Zabini dudó un poco y Ginny supo que había picado el anzuelo pero solo para terminar de empaquetarlo…

-No hay sangres sucias ¿no? Es que me molesta su presencia, ya se que… bueno son magos- y al decir la palabra hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos, Zabini sonrió satisfecho.

-Ohh no para nada, es más ahora estoy casi segura que te encantará venir.

-De acuerdo ¿dónde y cuando?

-Donde todavía no te lo puedo decir- Ginny hizo pucherito- Pero nos encontramos aquí el sábado a las nueve¿te parece?

-Me parece, gracias.

-Bueno ahora me voy.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó poniendo cara de circunstancias pero por dentro saltaba de alegría

-Si nena lo siento, adiós.-le besó la palma de la mano, Ginny sonrió halagada aunque por dentro se moría del asco.

-Bye.

Cinco minutos después salió del bar asqueada por la cantidad de viejos verdes que venían a insinuársele con un aliento que apestaba a alcohol. Cuando llegó a "su" casa estaba todo en penumbras y supuso que Harry ya se había ido a acostar así que ella hizo lo propio, en menos de cinco minutos yacía profundamente dormida.

Como a eso de las tres de la mañana un ruido muy parecido al de un mago apareciéndose la despertó, se asomó a la ventana pero al ser una noche completamente nublada no pudo ver mucho por lo que pensó que un auto había petardeado pero al ver un bulto moverse bajo el árbol cercano a la casa que servía como punto de aparición, tomó su varita, se echó la bata por encima y salió a ver.

Sus temores se multiplicaron por mil al ver que el cuarto de Harry permanecía vacío y la cama intacta. Con el corazón en un puño abrió lentamente la puerta y con voz temerosa preguntó:

-Harry¿eres tú?- tragó saliva- Harry no me obligues a lanzarte un hechizo.

-Nunca anuncies tu posición Weasly.

-Ohh por amor al cielo Harry- corrió a su lado un nube se había corrido dejando ver el desecho rostro del joven.

Magulladuras y moretones le poblaban el rostro. Como pudo Ginny lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo metió dentro de la casa. Una vez logrado ese objetivo lo piloteó lo mejor que pudo hasta el baño, ahí pudo ver al lamentable estado del joven.

-Ohh, Merlín- dejó oír- Debería llevarte a St. Mungo o lanzarte un Avda creo que la segunda opción sería la más humana.

-No es necesario estaré bien- sintió como la mandíbula le dolía y como un par de dientes se le movían.

-Has estado bebiendo- le reprochó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

-Siii- vio a Ginny rebuscando algo en el botiquín- ¿qué haces?

-Busco la solución Multrap, agua oxigenada, algodón algo.

-Tráeme Whisky.

-Estás loco¿dónde guardas el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-Te lo diré si me traes whisky- la pelirroja aceptó con un bufido- Bajo mi cama.

Cuando la pelirroja encontró el botiquín y llenó un vaso de whisky del que bebió un sorbo enfiló para el baño. Harry estaba igual que como lo había dejado pero con los ojos cerrados esto la asustó por que podría haber entrado en coma. Instintivamente aplicó un paño de agua fría en las mejillas del muchacho y este abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasó?

-Fui a un bar.

-Yaaa- trataba de sacarle la cazadora de cuero – Bebiste de más…

-Más o menos- respondió él mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky- pero encontré algo interesante. Malfoy hará una reunioncita reclutando más amigos este fin de semana- las manos de la pelirroja se paralizaron mientras humedecía un algodón en la solución multrap- Pero Crabe y Goyle se molestaron por que le toqué el culo a la mesera y me dieron unos golpes.

-¿Crabe y Goyle?- dijo sorprendida

-Así es cielo ¿Te sorprende, no?

Ginny trataba de digerir la información el sábado a la noche se encontraría cara a cara con Malfoy y lo peor de todo intentarían convertirla en mortifaga. Sin darse cuente empezó a quitarle la remera a Harry cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo se convenció mentalmente que era para ayudarlo pero la vista de esos abdominales cubiertos por un sutil vello que desaparecía debajo de los pantalones no ayudaba a mantener la cordura. Se dijo que no había nada de sexual en el acto de desvestirlo, nada.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los hombros Harry se inclinó un poco y su cara terminó a la altura de los pechos de Ginny y las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja rozaron el torso semi desnudo del muchacho, el baño se convirtió en algo más pequeño que una cabina telefónica y como si ambos hubiesen sentido la corriente eléctrica se separaron de golpe.

A Ginny le temblaban las manos y Harry trataba en vano de borrarse la imagen reciente del cerebro apurando otro trago de whisky, un pesado silencio cayó entre ambos.

-¿Qué has hecho tu hoy? Porque veo que has llegado temprano- dijo de golpe Harry.

-Eso no te importa- le contestó de mala gana.

-Claro que me importa y lo sabes Ginny- se incorporó y redujo el espacio entre ambos Ginny se apartó clavándose el toallero en los muslos, se maldijo así misma, Harry la había acorralado.

-No te importa- retrucó Ginny- ¿Qué te importa lo que haga si tú no eres nada mío?

-¿No soy nada tuyo?- su voz descendió hasta un susurro, Ginny sentía el aliento de Harry, en la nuca y los pelos se le erizaron- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

-No soy nada tuyo- repitió ella omitiendo los temblores de su cuerpo, Harry se acercó más y la tomó del mentón.

-Si no significo nada para ti ¿Por qué te estremeces cundo te toco¿Por qué aún puedo ver amor en tus ojos? Ginny queremos lo mismo, necesitamos lo mismo.

Bajo su cara y la besó. Al principio fue lento y suave como aquel primer beso en la sala común, la saboreaba. Luego cuando vio que era plenamente correspondido, aquel sentimiento escondido por cuatro años tomó el control de sus acciones y dio rienda suelta a toda su pasión explorado la boca de la pelirroja.

Ginny por su parte se había quedado paralizada ante aquel beso, se sentía tan bien como Harry la apretaba contra su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como aquella chiquilla de quince años cuando el amor de su vida la había besado por primera vez y luego le había propuesto ser su novia.

Se abandonó al calido contacto que le producía el roce de sus labios con los de Harry pero cuando é comenzó a depositar suaves y tiernos besos bajando por el cuello recordó lo sucedido en la casa del árbol y apartó al muchacho que pareció no entender por que ahora le desabrochaba la bata. Bruscamente se separó.

-Harry no – ella tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos de Harry destilaban pasión.

-Gin- su voz era un ronco susurro- Ven- y trató de acercase nuevamente.

-Es que no entiendes ¿no Harry?

-Gin- la tomó de un brazo para volver a la cómoda posición de antes- Por favor.

-Suéltame- ordenó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- ¿No entiendes nada no? Siempre es lo mismo ¿que has hecho ahora? Me besas y finges que todo está bien, pero sabes algo no está nada bien y sabes por qué por que me ignoraste por cuatro malditos años eso, mi querido Harry, no se borra con un simple beso.

-Yo lo siento Ginny- trató de volver a agarrarla pero esta vez ella se safó y lo miraba con un profundo odio- fui un tonto pero hay cosas… Yo realmente te…

-No- gritó ella al tiempo que se tapaba los oídos con sus temblorosas manos- No te atrevas a decirlo, entiéndelo bien Potter ya todo se terminó, todo. Toda mi vida esperé por alguien como tú y no por eso del "niño que vivió" sino por lo que eras tu simplemente tú… Pero tu vida era para el mundo mágico…

-Ginny era…, es mi deber.

-No, no es tu deber- tomó aire- lo que no entiendes es que no estás solo y que yo nunca necesite tu protección solo quería tu cariño.

-Ginny yo…

-Mira – volvió a tomar aire- si quieres que esta convivencia sea mínimamente tolerable olvídate de todo lo que vivimos ¿sí?- Se dio la vuelta y Harry oyó como azotaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Cómo olvidarme de lo que me hizo más feliz en toda la vida- caminó lentamente hasta su habitación y se acostó con lo puesto no sin antes emitir un ligero quejido.

Al otro día Harry se sentía terriblemente mal y de ser por él se hubiese quedado en cama pero debía ir a trabajar. Malditas obligaciones. Se bajó de la cama casi arrastrándose y se dio un baño para despejar el aturdimiento de su cerebro. Sin querer recordó el beso de Ginny e instintivamente se tocó los labios, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se vistió como pudo y bajó a desayunar.

Ginny ya se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo su café enfrascada en el Profeta. Mientras comían llegó una elegante lechuza color gris de ojos ámbar trayendo la correspondencia. Ginny que era la más próxima a la ventana se levantó y quitó de la pata del ave el sobre. Cuando lo abrió soltó una exclamación. Harry se acercó para era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

-Nevil y Luna se casan- contestó Ginny excitada.

-El 29 de octubre. Podré estrenar el vestido.

-¿Qué vestido?

-Uno que está en la tienda de Madame Malking- se levantó de su asiento- Me voy a correr.

-¿Desde cuando?- inquirió el levantando una ceja.

-Desde ahora- se calzó sus tenis- No quiero convertirme en una vaca además correr despeja la mente.

-Pero si así estas muy buena- terminó de comer la tostada- Yo los siento lo de anoche no debí- suspiró- Si quieres te acompaño.

-Gracias -dijo colorada- pero Harry dudo que te puedas mover – sonrió- deberías ponerte la solución antimoretones sino habrá preguntas "niño que tiene un ojo a la funerala"- y con este jocoso comentario desapareció por la puerta.

-Y uno que se preocupa por ella¿qué opinas Hedwing?- la lechuza le picó el dedo- Crees que lo merezco¿no?- el animal ululó- yo también.

N/A: Holas antes que nada queria agradecerles infinitamente por los Reviews. Bueno una vez aclarado eso quería dejarle un mensaje especial a Rosycarmen con respecto al patronus e Ginny lo saqué dde la pagina eldiccionario(.) org una exelente página sobre Harry y su mundo y con respecto a lo dde la canción quiero decirte que la pondré pero va a faltar igual ya tengo ideado el capítulo.

No se pueden quejar este cap ha sido largo pero (si siempre hay un pero) el que viene a continuació no lo será tanto por motivos que explicaré cuando lo publique, por esa razón les hago a ustedes mis lectores una oferta: si me dejan cinco reviews (no es mucho he leído fics que pedían 20 y luego no lo terminaron) Prometo actualizar el viernes o en su defecto (pq el viernes tengo un parcial y si es oral solo Dios sabe a que hora llegaré) el sábado.

Sin tanta palbrería me despido

Besos (deseenme suerte)


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 –Revelaciones-

"_Entre tu y yo se levanta un muro de Berlín, hecho de horas desiertas, de añoranzazas fugaces" M. Benedeti_

Los días previos a la reunión secreta no fueron los mejores de la vida de Ginny. La tensión se le acumulaba en su adolorida espala y la nueva responsabilidad asignada por el ministerio de preparar a los recién egresados hacían estragos en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Así fue como la encontró su jefa, masajeándose las sienes en un intento de que aquél molesto dolor de cabeza desapareciera, cosa que por experiencia sabía que no iba a pasar.

-Hola- la saludó Hermione que entraba con una humeante taza de café en las manos- Toma.

-Merlín te bendiga Herms, eres una santa.

La castaña rió ante la ocurrencia- Es solo café, mírame- dijo parándose frente a ella.- Mmmm, te voy a tapar esas ojeras por que te confundirán con un Inferi.

-No exageres- Hermione le tendió su espejo de bolsillo- Madre mía, soy un bicho, sálvame OH divina cuñada.

-Ya boba- le dio una palmada amistosa en la cabeza- Has adelgazado.

-Tres quilos.

-Ginny, si estabas bien. Dime sucede algo ¿es Harry?

-No estoy bien no te preocupes solo es un poco de trabajo de más.

-Listo- afirmó la castaña mientras cerraba el estuche de maquillaje- Aunque deberías dormir y comer más si sigues así te quedará feo el vestido, te comprarás el negro de la tienda de Madame Malking ¿no?

-Si, según mis proyecciones lo tendré para mediados de octubre.

-¿No era que a fin de mes juntabas todo el dinero?

-Si pero debía gastarlo en ropa- su cuñada hizo una mueca- No me mires así si no me compraba jeans cuando tuviera que volver a ir al Londres Muggle me darían limosna- Ginny no le iba a decir a su cuñada que en realidad se había gastado parte de sus ahorros para comprarle ropa a Marlene –Ahora dime ¿cómo harás tú como harás con el pequeño Ronald?

-Supongo que tendré que elegirle la ropa incluido zapatos medias y calzoncillos. Ya sabes tu hermano es tan despistado.

-Herms no te preguntaba por el Ron no-se-como-vestirme Weasly. Sino que me preguntaba como harías tu con tu panza ya tendrás…

-Cinco meses aproximadamente, estaré gordita – dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Pero el otro día tu hermano insistió en ir a una casa para futuras mamás y ahí vi un vestido muy elegante en un color perla exquisito, supongo que me compraré eso. Por que la túnica de gala que use en cuarto año ya no me queda.

Ambas se echaron a reír por semejante ocurrencia.

-Bueno Ginny me voy debo seguir haciendo papeleo.- y se retiró tarareando una canción muggle.

Mientras esto ocurría la pelirroja no se dio por enterada que un par de ojos verdes vigilaban cada movimiento suyo. Así era Harry no podía quitarse aquel beso de la cabeza fue como volver a vivir por unos pocos segundos. Por no aquello no podía volver a pasar. Suspiró y se volvió a zambullir en los informes que Hermione le había dejado esa mañana. Deseo no estar ahí sino en una isla caribeña abrazado a Ginny sin psicópatas tras sus pasos, quizás un poco de paz.

Todo el mundo (incluso el mismo) pensó que luego de Voldemort todo sería perfecto pero no había sido así, al menos en parte, ya que todavía quedaban muchos mortifagos sueltos Malfoy era uno, Crabe, Goyle y Zabini absueltos. Se desordenó el cabello con la mano y trató de no pensar. Volvió a suspirar.

Pronto sintió como una suave y melodiosa voz le susurraba al oído instintivamente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Por amarte así  
Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo  
Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido  
Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo  
Por amarte así  
A un paso de tu boca sin poder besarla  
Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla  
Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada  
Por amarte así... POR AMARTE

Cuando la canción cesó Harry despertó ded aquel fantástico sueño y volteó para ver quien era. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando:

-Hermione- la vio entre asustado y perplejo. Parpadeó un par de veces.- Yo... No creo que a Ron le guste esto.

-Idiota- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- Y deja de mirarla, dile lo que sientes, sean felices y déjense de joder.

-Hermione- le reprochó él.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- Solo digo la verdad, además niégame que la canción no te recordó a ella.

-A ti no puedo mentirte, hermanita.

-Bueno Hermanito entonces ve y díselo a ella y no a mi.

-Es complicado.

-El amor no es complicado Harry somos las personas las que lo hacemos parecer más complicado y confuso de lo que realmente es.

-Lo dice la persona que estuvo enamorada seis años de su mejor amigo y nunca se lo dijo.

-Perdí seis años tu solo perdiste –se puso a sacar cuentas- unos seis o siete. Todavía estas a tiempo.- Harry hizo silencio- Bueno me voy, esos si gran buscador no dejes que se te escape la Snich dorada.- dicho esto la castaña desapareció.

Los días pasaron con una velocidad casi agónica para la pelirroja pero por fin el gran día había llegado. No quería admitírselo pero se encontraba realmente muy nerviosa, el día anterior casi no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo lo que le valió un regaño de Kinsgley. Gracias a Merlín dos horas antes que Ginny se tuviera que ir Harry le avisó que saldría con unos amigos, ella agradecida.

Se metió en la ducha con el agua muy caliente e intentó relajarse en la tina pero por más que quería la imagen de Malfoy le venía a la mente. Fastidiada por no haber podido tranquilizarse se envolvió en la bata y frente a un espejo se transfiguró el pelo y los ojos por las dudas iba a llevar ropas sin transfigurar. Antes de salir revisó su aspecto en gran espejo del baño: vestía unas botas de cuero negras, mini del mismo color y una camisa bastante escotada color violeta. Iba maquillada al estilo Pansy, se colocó un ambo que le llegaba hasta los pies y salió del número doce de Gridmound place.

Al llegar reconoció a Zabini de inmediato, este muy educadamente, le abrió la puerta de su auto Cabriolette Coupe negro y se pusieron en marcha. Durante el recorrido charlaron sobre infinidad de temas eso si todos relacionados con él. Que si yo esto decía, si yo hubiese estado hay, y un largo y tedioso etcétera. Cuando Ginny creyó que moriría del aburrimiento su acompañante le pidió que abriera el pequeño compartimiento frente a ella, sacara el pañuelo de seda negra que había ahí y se vendara los ojos. Ginny sintió como a los diez minutos que el auto se detenía y que Blaise la estaba ayudando torpemente a bajarse del auto.

Cuando la pelirroja fue autorizada a sacarse la venda de los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la penumbra y sobre todo al humo del lugar. Por un segundo se sintió en alguna de aquellas discotecas muggle que frecuentaba hacía unos dos años cuando era la novia de Dean. Pronto una luz cegadora blanca la dejó contando puntitos, Zabini emitió una pequeña tos tratando de disimular su risa, a ella no le importó. Anduvieron un rato y ella fue presentada ante muchos desconocidos, como a la media hora el rubio le dijo que debía charlar con alguien en privado. Ginny casi bailó de la alegría al verse libre de la compañía de aquel ser tan molesto.

Merodeó un rato sola para ver si podía ver a alguien conocido pero solo logró reconocer a dos ex compañeras suyas de Hogwarts (que iban a Slytherin) y otros dos chicos que cría que habían ido al colegio un par de años antes que ella también pertenecientes a la casa de las serpientes. La escasa iluminación no ayudaba a la pelirroja en su tarea pero casi milagrosamente logró reconocer a alguien que había visto hace muy poco tiempo y no en las mejores condiciones.

Malfoy. Estaba de pie a escasos cinco metros de ella, se frotaba las manos con un deje de impaciencia y miraba hacia todos lados esperando por alguien. Ginny se acercó lentamente fingiría chocar con él para luego entablar una conversación. Cuatro metros, tres, dos, uno, cuando estuvo a punto de chocarlo alguien la aparto de su camino llevándose al rubio a rastras aún así se sintió afortunada. Logró distinguir la voz de una mujer.

Un poco resignada mientras machacaba su cabeza intentando recordar aquella voz que a ella le resultaba tan conocida caminó sin dirección por el lugar. Tan ensimismada estaba que tropezó con un par de piernas, ella bastante apenada levantó la vista para pedir las respectivas disculpas. Fue cuando lo vio y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su profesionalismo para no salir llorando del lugar en ese mismo instante.

Sentado con sus piernas abiertas (en una de las cuales se hallaba sentada una pulposa rubia), pantalones de vestir negro, cigarrillo en la boca, un whisky de fuego en la mano y una camisa verde completamente abierta Harry Potter o Dan era acariciado sensualmente por Pansy Parkinson y la antedicha rubia. Ginny murmuró un lo siento y salió de ahí.

Cuando Harry vio a la muchacha de pie en frente suya estática y blanca como una hoja pensó que se desmayaría pero nuevamente se sorprendió por el talento y temple de la joven quien se disculpó y salió elegantemente de su campo de visión. El moreno como pudo se deshizo de sus acompañantes pretextando que necesitaba ir a los servicios y pese a las insistencias de ellas en acompañarlo se las arregló para ir solo.

Ginny después de aquella escena se sentía como alcanzada por un millón de hechizos aturdidores, sus piernas temblorosas se movían más por inercia que por la voluntad de ella.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky de fuego que tomó de un solo trago. Sintió como aquella bebida le quemaba todo el interior y no podía entender como Harry lo bebía como agua y no vomitaba ante aquel asqueroso sabor. Pidió que le sirvieran otra vez. A su alrededor todo era silencio no llegaba a entender lo que las personas que la rodeaban decían era como estar en un sueño surrealista en donde uno ve todo como si no estuviese ahí.

Pronto sintió como el sonido volvía con toda intensidad como si le quitaran al mute a aquel extraño aparato muggle que su cuñada tenía en la sala. Todo pasó muy rápido en un segundo estaba por beberse un segundo vaso de lo que ella consideraba una horripilante bebida y al otro se encontraba cuerpo a tierra encima de alguien que la había salvado de que un hechizo le diera en pleno pecho. Cuando intentó safarse del agarre de aquél o aquella desconocido/a esta persona la sujetó aún más fuerte.

-Ginny soy yo- susurró el extraño personaje.

-¿Harry?- preguntó, mientras ambos se sentaban contra la barra tratando de ponerse al reparo de los haces de luz que pasaban cerca. Harry la volvió a tomar de los hombros y fueron a parar otra vez contra el piso esta vez él se hallaba sobre ella.

-Si soy yo- olió un poco el aire cerca de la boca de Ginny- ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Si ¡Qué mierda te importa!- contestó- ¿qué sucede?

-Una redada del ministerio.

-OH no – dijo preocupada- Esto no puede ser bueno.

-Y no lo es, debes irte es peligroso.

-No Harry o nos vamos juntos o nos quedamos juntos pero yo no me iré de aquí sin ti.

-No discutas- murmuró algo que ella no llegó a escuchar- Ten esto. Ginny te amo.

-Pero que…

Pero la frase quedó a la mitad por que en ese instante sintió como un gancho la jalaba hacía arriba por la cintura y dos segundos después se encontraba en la puerta de emergencia de la bulliciosa estación King Cross.

Alumbrada por los faros de la calle y los carteles de neón de las tiendas cercanas, la pequeña pelirroja vio aquel objeto que todavía tenía apretado en su pequeña mano. Lo que había sido una pata de una mesa o una silla quizás Harry lo había convertido en un trasladador. Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí parada sola en medio de una noche que amenazaba con ser tormentosa contemplando aquel inútil (en ese momento) pedazo de madera. Tenía ganas de aventarlo bien lejos, de arrodillarse y llorar, de patalear, de romper algo pero se quedo quieta muy quieta por que pensaba que se hallaba en una pesadilla y como tal si no se movía pronto despertaría en su cómoda cama. Ya que como parte de su cerebro decía aquello no podía estar pasando, no de nuevo.

Pronto el frío se hizo aún más presente en la noche londinense erizando la piel de la solitaria pelirroja pero ella seguí inmóvil penetrando con la mirada aquel trozo de madera que la había apartado una vez más de la persona que amaba. No se dio cuenta cuando pero comenzó a llover primero unas simples gotas que parecían rocío y luego de unos minutos un tremendo temporal que empapó a la muchacha de pies a cabeza como si se hubiese metido en la ducha vestida. Quizás fue el viento o el frío o la lluvia o una conjunción de las tres cosas lo que hizo a Ginny reaccionar quién con pasos tambaleantes e inciertos comenzó a recorrer las veinte cuadras que separaban la famosa estación de trenes del número doce de Gridmound Place. No consideró la opción de aparecerse ni de quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante a escasos metros de donde estaba. Ella solo se movía pensar resultaba extenuante y doloroso.

La lluvia aumentó a un más su intensidad pero ella no modificó el lento ritmo de su marcha. Cuando llegó a su destino se encontraba helada hasta los huesos y completamente mojada. Al abrir la puerta de la vieja casona todo era oscuridad.

Sus pasos retumbaron en la silenciosa sala, ella avanzó en la oscuridad solo guiada por los relámpagos que fulguraban en el exterior. Cuando llegó a la cocina tomó de un estante un baso y del aparador una botella de Whisky de fuego. Vivir con Harry la estaba haciendo beber más de la cuente quizás lo siguiente sería que comenzaría a fumar. Sacudió la cabeza y miró el reloj las dos de la mañana y quince minutos. Tomó de un golpe el vaso que se había servido y se sirvió de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido de aquel antro? No lo sabía, ¿cómo estaba Harry? Tampoco lo sabía. Bebió de nuevo y aquel repúgnate líquido le volvió a escocer en el estómago vacío tomó otro sorbo.

-¿No me convidas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella giró abruptamente y del susto tiró el vaso.

Harry hizo un par de movimientos con su varita y todo quedó limpio y el vaso arreglado.

Ginny lo miraba como si el mismísimo Voldemort hubiese resurgido de la tumba y la estuviese invitando a cenar. Pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y un sabor amargo subió desde su estómago hasta su boca y con toda la dignidad y entereza que pudo reunir le contestó.

-Tu has lo que quieras y debo ir a vomitar.

N/a.: Holas gracias por sus reviews aquí estoy actualizando como lo prometí. Bueno Rosycarmen espero que te haya gustado como quedó. Ya saben solo deben pulsar el GO! Para decirme que piensan.

Pd.: Este cap iba a ser más largo pero me quedó demasiado por eso lo corte en tres partes. Bueno Ahora si besos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – El Camino de los Amantes

"_El amor no está en la razón, el amor se encuentra en la sangre…la sangre que grita dentro de ustedes" (1)_

-Te dije que no bebieras si no sabes- retó el hombre de pelos azabache revueltos a la pelirroja que se encontraba frente al inodoro- ¿te sientes bien?

Ginny miró a Harry con claras intenciones asesinas arqueando una ceja mientras se apoyaba contra la bañera. Su cara perlada de sudor y los ojos vidriosos no empeoraban el ya deteriorado aspecto general de la muchacha.

Mientras se incorporaba lenta y dolorosamente tomó nota mental de jamás volver a beber con el estómago vacío y suplicaba a Merlín que aquellos asquerosos vómitos hubiesen cesado.

Colocó pasta dental en su cepillo.

-Vete al carajo Potter- contestó ella cuando hubo terminado la tarea de sacar de

su boca aquel sabor amargo.

-Una niña no tiene ese vocabulario- meneó la cabeza en un gesto burlón- ¿Qué diría tu madre?

-Primero no soy una niña – se mojó un poco la cara – y segundo mi madre me regañaría pero yo no la veo por aquí ¿y tú?

-Deberías quitarte la ropa- Harry se sonrojó violentamente- Ya sabes podrías resfriarte.

De golpe Ginny sintió como todo su malestar físico se transformaba en una ira infinita. Miró a Harry como midiendo donde le dolería más el golpe. Recordó lo que había visto y lo peor de todo lo que aquel infeliz que tenía frente a ella le había dicho.

El señor muy campante se encontraba como sí le hubiesen lanzado un modificador de memoria.

-Potter de qué te sonrojas- dijo en una voz muy tranquila.

Las alarmas de peligro de Harry se encendieron automáticamente y retrocedió un paso.

-Eres un maldito hipócrita.

-Ginny no…

-No que, Harry Dan o como quiera que sea tu nombre. Te vi con Parkinson y con una rubia en aquel lugar.

-Es trabajo y tu lo sabes- le contestó de mala manera.

-¿Si? Bueno entonces si es trabajo le diré que si a las insistencias de Zabini- Harry se tensó y la pelirroja disfrutó aquello- Después de todo es trabajo.

-Óyeme bien- el oji verde se acercó a ella amenazante, Ginny no cedió ni medio milímetro- Como llegue a enterarme…

-¿Qué harás? –ella se aproximó más a él- Te recuerdo que no soy nada tuyo Potter.

Harry la tomó por los brazos deseó besarla y hacerle saber que ella era solamente suya y de nadie más. También sintió un terrible acceso de furia por precaución la apartó.

Ginny vió como aquellos ojos verdes irradiaban pasión y furia al mismo tiempo, sintió miedo pero ella no cedería. Respiró aliviada cuando Harry la liberó.

-Tu no puedes acostarte con Zabini- contestó por fin Harry con los dientes apretados- No está bien.

-Por qué no esta bien.

-No es correcto y punto. Eres joven.

-Bien entonces una jovencita de casi dieciséis años está mal.

Harry se maldijo habían ido a parar al punto sin retorno. Se maldijo una y mil veces cómo había caído tan fácil. La pelirroja le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, se sabía ganadora.

-Sí fue un error.

Lo dijo el maldito infelíz lo había dicho deseó golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero optó por una batalla en la que se sabía ella tenía las de ganar. Se clavó las uñas en las palmas para no llorar.

-Ahora contéstame ¿Por qué fue un error?- Harry iba a abrir la boca pero ella lo detuvo levantando su dedo índice- No te apures hay opciones:- comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos-

¿Por qué soy la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo ese que consideras un hermano?

¿Por qué soy demasiado insignificante para el gran Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió?

O mi favorita ¿Por qué no me amabas?

-Ginevra- articuló el – No vallas por ese lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- el auto control se fue a saber donde y las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Ginny pero se mantuvo firme frente a Harry y mientras le clavaba el dedo índice en el pecho volvió al ataque.- ¿Te duele? ¿Te lastima? ¿Te incomoda?

-Ginevra detente- ordenó él tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

-¿O qué?- repuso ella llorando- Me has hecho cosas peores que golpearme. Recuerdas que prometiste volver, yo te esperé cuatro malditos años y te sigo esperando por que con cada chico que salgo intento verte a ti pero ellos no son tú, ni Dean ni Cormac nadie supera al gran Harry Potter. Para mi desgracia tu eres único. Eres una maldición, una especie de estigma que aparece en mi vida cada vez que intento ser feliz.

"Recuerdas Harry- siguió ella- cuando luego del hospital te hospedaste en la Madriguera. Me veías detrás de ti como aquella chiquilla de once años observándote a donde ibas. Tú me ignorabas y cada vez que me acercaba por lo menos a tres metros tú te desaparecías. ¿Cómo te crees que me sentí?- Ginny comenzó a golpear el pecho de Harry- Te contesto muy mal, luego me fui a Hogwarts tu te presentaste para los Éxtasis a mediados de año (pequeño favor por haber matado a Tom) y le sonreías como un tarado a tus fans y a mi ni un hola.

Y justo cuando me había resignado a simplemente vivir, dedicarme a mi trabajo e intentar conformarme con algún buen chico ¿Qué sucede? Apareces tú de nuevo. Maldigo mi suerte y te maldigo a ti Potter por no dejarme vivir en paz, por que tu mera presencia es peor que una tortura. Pero, ¿sabes que es lo que más lastima?- Harry negó con la cabeza- Lo que más lastima es que cada vez que sientes que te vas a morir me dices que me amas y luego si sobrevives haces como si no hubiese pasado nada. Te tengo una noticia Potter eso duele, lastima."

Ginny cayó de rodillas y Harry se colocó frente a ella. Tomo el lloroso rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y sin pensarlo, como aquella mágica tarde en la sala común, comenzó a besarla. Al principio fue tierno y dulce, incluso podría decirse que con un poco de miedo.

La pelirroja se quedó completamente en blanco. Una parte de ella anhelaba aquel beso y más después de lo que había pasado días atrás pero su parte más racional le decía que si se dejaba llevar las cosas no terminarían bien. Entonces Ginny decidió que aquello último le importaba muy poco ya habría tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias. Abrazó al muchacho posesivamente y él emitió un sutil gruñido.

Ginny sintió como Harry la levantaba en peso y la trasladaba a su habitación todo sin dejar de besarla un segundo. Allí de pie fueron despojándose de sus ropas entre manos temblorosas y besos apasionados.

Harry fue el primero en comenzar: con suma delicadeza le quitó la remera a Ginny (que seguía empapada) mientras esta forcejaba con los botones de su camisa. Cuando ambos lograron su cometido cayeron sobre la cama de él.

Ginny acariciaba todo lo masculino de Harry su pecho, sus anchos hombros y su masculinidad que luchaba por salir y ella liberó gustosamente. Harry con este último gesto de su adorada pelirroja perdió la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, así que dejó de lado los inocentes besos en el cuello de la muchacha y arremetió contra el voluminoso pecho de la joven. Así entre besos y caricias pendientes ambos fueron quedando desnudos en cuerpo y alma.

Harry contempló fascinado a aquella mujer que yacía bajo el reclamándole mediante gemidos que la hiciera suya y así lo fue. Al principio fue dulce y pausado, luego cuando la urgencia aumentó sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. Sintió a Ginny estremecerse para luego soltar sonoro gemido al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en la espalada. Harry redobló esfuerzos y así logró arrancarla un segundo grito de placer a la pelirroja esta vez llegando ambos al clímax.

El muchacho se recostó de lado para poder observar completamente a aquella joven que intentaba en esos momentos recobrar la respiración. Los reproches comenzaron a invadir su mente como restos de un naufragio pero se sentía extremadamente feliz además de muy cansado como para prestarle atención alguna a aquella molesta vocecita que le recordaba que aquello había sido una completa estupidez.

Tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la acomodó en su pecho y mientras ella le acomodaba, en vano, los rebeldes mechones de su pelo cayeron en un profundo y apacible sueño.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que todavía era de noche y enseguida reparó que aquella no era su cama. Lentamente y tratando de no hacer el menor ruido posible se levantó y tomó "su" bata, que tenía su perfume y le quedaba veinte centímetros más grande, también le quitó las pantuflas. Aunque su cuarto quedase en frente del de él se sentía más cómoda usando su ropa. Harry dormía placidamente y a la escasa luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la lámpara de calle Ginny creyó volver a ver a aquel chico tímido y dulce que había conocido en la estación King Cross.

Al llegar a la cocina tomó de la alacena una rana de chocolate y mientras la mordisqueaba se puso a pensar en cuan complicada se había vuelto su vida.

-En que demonios te has metido Ginebra- murmuró para si misma.

Pensó en Harry o más bien en que había hecho con Harry y se preguntó que había pasado ahí. Muchas ideas cruzaron su mente: quizás se estaba volviendo loca producto de la batalla con Voldemort o el golpe en la cabeza cuando se cayó de la escoba de Charly si había tenido consecuencias o simplemente lo que había pasado era lo normal entre dos personas que se amaban. _Un segundo, yo lo amo a él pero ¿él a mí?_

Sabía que si hubiese aceptado la proposición de Dean ahora no se vería envuelta en aquella compleja situación, tendría una apacible vida en una modesta casita pero no ella tenía que enamorarse como una completa estúpida de Harry "es demasiado peligroso que estemos juntos" Potter. Definitivamente todo hubiese sido infinitamente sencillo si se hubiese olvidado de Harry.

Con un suspiro de resignación abandonó la tarea de hurgar en su mente (o sería en su alma) una respuesta coherente para lo que había sucedido hacía solo una hora. Inmediatamente su pensamiento la llevó a Malfoy. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha que se abrazó a si misma en un intento de que aquella sensación producida por un mal recuerdo pasase pronto. Justo en ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás.

Asustada dio un respingo.

-Maldita sea Harry- murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho- ¿Acaso deseas matarme?

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo, vestía solamente unos jeans con el cierre subido pero el botón desprendido, la vista de Ginny se demoró allí un segundo más de lo necesario y el auror lo notó.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó dándose aires y revolviéndose el pelo como lo hacía su padre.

-Déjate de idioteces.- cortó en seco Ginny.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-Malfoy.

Aquella afirmación salió de los labios de Ginny sin que ella lo pensase un segundo, buscó alguna reacción en el rostro de Harry el cual permaneció impasible. Resignada giró el pomo de la puerta y salió al pequeño patio interno de la casa. La fresca brisa la hizo estremecer, aún así permaneció en donde estaba inspirando el delicioso aroma de la noche.

-Sabes que no fue tu culpa, ¿no?

-No lo se Harry- fijó su vista en el horizonte, la tormenta se había desplazado a la campiña londinense- Después de todo yo maté a su padre.

-Pero no fue tu culpa- el moreno se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás colocando su pera en el hombro de la muchacha, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto- Intentabas salvarme.

-Yo ni siquiera lo pensé solo… solo… salió dije el primer hechizo que se me cruzó por la mente y no me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que fue muy tarde.

Harry se quedó callado como inmerso en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Harry – lo llamó Ginny dulcemente.

-Mmm

-¿Qué sucedió aquella vez?

El moreno suspiró sabía muy bien a lo que la muchacha se refería como también sabía que el momento de decirle la verdad (o por lo menos casi toda) había llegado. Con un movimiento de su varita secó uno de los sillones del jardín, se sentó y acomodó a Ginny en sus piernas. No sabía por que (en realidad si lo sabía pero se negaba a admitirlo) necesitaba estar en contacto permanente con la piel de la pelirroja.

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió luego que Malfoy cayera- ella asintió en silencio- Bueno también recordarás que te pusiste a mi lado antes de que Voldemort nos cercara en aquel campo de Magia.

-A… algo. No recuerdo quienes estaban ahí.

-Eso no importa- mintió Harry- El punto es que Riddle y yo comenzamos a luchar pero como nuestras varitas no funcionaban correctamente a ti no se te ocurrió nada más brillante que hacer que ponerte a luchar con él- Harry se acarició las sienes- yo no lo podía creer pero eso me dio la posibilidad de lanzarle un Avda. El maldito no cayó inerte sino que causó una tremenda explosión. Cuando logre encontrarte estabas casi muerta y para colmo de males muchos mortifagos todavía rondaban por el lugar fue ahí cuando Snape apareció…

-¿Qué raro que no lo mataras?

-Fue lo primero que intenté pero el me dijo algo como – puso cara de Snape e intentó imitar su voz- "Estúpido Potter si quieres que ella viva soy tu única posibilidad" y yo le contesté que si tu morías el te seguiría. Entonces te llevamos a Hogwarts en un trasladador y ahí Snape preparó unas pociones y te estabilizó. Luego te llevé a St Mungo y el resto ya lo sabes.

-Que raro, Hermione me dijo…

-Ya se lo que te dijo yo le pedí que si preguntabas te contestaran eso.- Ginny puso cara fea

-Lo siento pero nadie debía saber la verdad sobre Snape.

-Todo eso y yo sin saberlo. Cuantos secretos más me ocultas Potter- Harry se quedó completamente callado pero Ginny no notó el cambio y siguió hablando- Me encanta este lugar es tan tranquilo.

-Si me pasa lo mismo.

-Es curioso ya que…

-Si lo se. Creeme pensaba venderla pero cuando la remodelé me di cuenta de que la casa me gustaba y que a Sirius le hubiese gustado que yo fuera feliz en ella.

-Cuando me enteré que la vendías se lo comenté a Dean para comprarla pero cuando fuimos a la inmobiliaria nos dijeron que habías cambiado de opinión.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno… Dean y yo, bueno salimos un tiempo y me propuso convivir.

-¿Están juntos?

-Para el si.

Harry se tensó- Te lo pregunto a ti.

-No me acuesto con Dean si es lo que me estas sugiriendo.

-Mejor así, no me gusta compartir.

-Harry no somos nada.

-Claro que sí- le contestó mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Harry detente, esto no está bien- el moreno paró en seco.

-¿No lo deseas? ¿no lo quieres?

-Una vez alguien me dijo que lo que quería y lo que era correcto eran dos cosas distintas.

-Ese alguien era un completo idiota que no se dio cuneta que lo correcto era permanecer al lado de la persona que ama.

-Eso significa…

-Que a partir de ahora estaremos juntos, claro si tu quieres.

-Oh Harry- lo besó.

-Pero…

-Pero que…- Ginny puso cara de molesta.

-Pero no creo que sea conveniente que el mundo se entere de lo nuestro- la pelirroja puso cara fea y amago a levantarse, Harry la retuvo- No me malinterpretes pero sería muy peligroso para ti. Se avecina una tercera guerra y ya estas bastante expuesta como para ponerte más luz encima. Lo entiendes, ¿no pequeña?

-Harry yo…

-Shh, solo dime que sí.

-Esta bien

Harry sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, levantó a Ginny y la llevó de vuelta a su cama.

N/a.: olas Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que recibo mediante los reviews. Bueno la frase que esta arriba es de un capítulo de Buffy la cazavampiros una excelente serie que terminó hace unos cinco años y yo miraba desde pequeña.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 – Del amor...-

_**Someone told me**__ Alguien me dijo  
__**Love would all save us**__ Que el amor nos salvaría  
_

Al otro día un rayo de sol que se filtró por la ventana despertó al muchacho de cabellos azabaches que hoy se encontraban más alborotados que nunca. Apenas abrió los ojos notó un cálido peso en su pecho, sonrió. Una hermosa pelirroja se encontraba profundamente dormida sobre él con toda su linda cabellera desparramada por su cama.

Delicadamente trató de apartarla sin que se despertara pero cuando ya se estaba levantando una pequeña mano lo retuvo.

-¿Huyes de mí?- preguntó una somnolienta Ginny mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-No- sonrió- Nunca más.

Ginny arqueó una ceja pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario que pudiese arruinar aquel maravilloso despertar. Emitió un sonoro bostezo y se acomodó a un más en la cama. Harry la miró entre extrañado y divertido, parecía una niña pequeña con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

-Piensas seguir durmiendo.

-Si- respondió ella – es domingo y los domingos me quedo en cama- se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas y puso su voz más melosa- Al menos que se me presente alguna sugerencia más interesante- miró a Harry con un dejo de picardía en los ojos- ¿Algún plan?

-Tengo un par de ideas- dijo este acercándose a ella y besándole provocadoramente el cuello- Aunque todas incluyen esta cama.

-Creo que estoy contigo.

Fue así que comenzaron a besarse pero en ese instante el estómago de Harry emitió, un para nada sutil, gruñido. Ginny rodó los ojos y se levantó.

-Oye que haces- preguntó Harry desde la cama.

-Iré a prepararte un desayuno- se ató la bata de raso azul que había quedado en el piso y se calzó las pantuflas- Antes que me comas – Harry arqueó una ceja- Y no de la forma que pretendo.

-No es…- otro gruñido interrumpió al oji verde.

-Serán diez minutos y subo.

-Bueno.

Ginny bajó las escaleras como flotando no podía creer que estaba saliendo nuevamente con Harry. Aunque le molestaba el hecho de que fuera en secreto ella entendía sus razones sabía que cuando todo aquello terminase serían una pareja oficial. O al menos eso esperaba ella por que todo sea dicho Ginny todavía le tenía un poco de desconfianza a Harry.

Mientras calentaba el café y mezclaba los huevos mágicamente su mente empezó a darle vueltas y pronto se llenó de preguntas, ¿y si solo es para pasar el rato? ¿Y si no sentían lo mismo de hacía unos años? Miles de preguntas de este estilo atormentaban a la pequeña pelirroja que luego de un suspiro se dijo a si misma que lo que viniera ella iba a afrontarlo pero que no se perdería la posibilidad de estar de nuevo con Harry.

Mientras se hallaba envuelta en sus pensamientos sintió un cálido aliento en su nuca la hizo estremecer y casi tira la sartén de no ser que un par de ágiles manos la alcanzaron.

-Harry – susurró al borde del éxtasis ya que el joven le estaba depositando suaves besos en el cuello mientras sus manos le masajeaban el vientre y los pechos.

-Te extrañe pelirroja.

Ginny volteó quedando frente a Harry, este le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura asi que se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar su oreja, besarla y luego susurrarle:

-Y yo a ti- Harry emitió un sutil gemido.

-Ginny- su voz era ronca era increíble como un gesto de aquella mujercita que tenía en los brazos le despertaba todas las fantasías del mundo. Con ninguna mujer le había pasado esta bien que tampoco habían sido muchas ni habían durado tanto. La razón ninguna alcanzaba a ser Ginebra Weasly. Aspiró el delicado aroma de su cabello y comenzó a besarla con pasión.

-Harry- jadeó ella y lo apartó un poco- Se quema el desayuno.

-Y a mi que, te necesito ahora.

La pelirroja sonrió y lo apartó del todo, él se hizo el ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

-No te pongas en esa postura – le mostró una bandeja con huevos revueltos, pan tostado, manteca y café- Ya esta listo, vamos.- invitó ella al tiempo que tomaba la bandeja.

-Esta bien pero- le quitó la bandeja de las manos al tiempo que la besaba- Esto lo llevo yo.

En la habitación dispusieron todo y desayunaron alegremente por primera vez en el mes que estaban conviviendo ninguno de los dos evadía al otro detrás de el diario. Rieron y contaron chistes y cuando hubieron terminado Harry se ofreció a llevar la bandeja a la cocina.

Al regresar el muchacho se encontró con su pieza vacía por lo tanto busco a la escurridiza pelirroja en la cuarto que ella había estado ocupando (por que a partir de ese día Harry sabía que quería despertarse con ella pegada a su cuerpo). La encontró efectivamente en su antigua habitación revolviendo un cajón.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Busco ropa.

-Quizás deberías trasladar tus cosas a mi habitación ya sabes para estar más cómoda.

Ginny giró en redondo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la playera junto con la ropa interior que tenía en la mano, fueron a parar al piso. Harry se acercó a recogerla y se las entregó fue ahí cuando notó que la pelirroja lloraba.

-Gin ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó el asustado.

-Lo… lo… dices en serio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de mudarme a tu pieza.

Harry lanzó una carcajada y Ginny se enojó- Claro que si tontita pero no es necesario que llores por eso si no quieres- la apretó contra su cuerpo- bien puedo yo mudarme aquí- concluyó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No tu cuarto es más grande y luminoso.- contestó ella feliz mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Ahora si me permite señor Potter me iré a bañar.

-Ohh no lo creo – dijo él acercándose a la puerta Ginny lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que me baño yo primero- y emprendió una carrera loca hasta el baño.

Ginny luego de un segundo de perplejidad salió corriendo tras el pero cuando logró darle alcance Harry la tomó de la cintura y en un complicado giro la apartó llegando el primero al baño encerrándose ahí. Ginny mientras tanto aporreaba la puerta.

-Harry no es justo- se quejaba- Sal de ahí en este instante- sintió como comenzaba a correr el agua- Bien me voy.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse sintió como unos fuertes brazos la jalaban hacia el interior del baño.

El cuarto había sido llenado de velas y pétalos de rosa y la bañera estaba rebozarte de espuma.

-Te gusta – preguntó Harry.

-Es hermoso- Ginny se sacó la bata y con un pie probo el agua estaba a la temperatura ideal- Gracias por prepararme el baño.

-¿Prepararte?- el también se sacaba la ropa y se metía a la bañera- Yo me baño contigo alguna objeción- Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Harry se sentó frente a ella y la miraba con una especie de adoración mientras ella se frotaba el cuerpo con la esponja.

-Sabes desde que te ví aquel día en la ducha me moría de ganas de hacer esto- sonrió- La de fantasías que he tenido y la de duchas frías también.

-Pervertido- lo salpicó- Pero he de reconocer que te lo hice a propósito estaba enfadada por lo de Vane.

-Prefiero los canarios asesinos- ella rió- Pobre Ron.

-¿Y que tiene ver mi hermano en esto?

-Recuerdas cuando Ron se retorcía como una anguila con Lavander después del partido de Quidich de sexto.

-Si.

-Bueno Mione lo vio y se desapareció. Yo como buen amigo que soy la seguí para ver como estaba y la encontré en un aula vacía y tenía muchos pajaritos sobre la cabeza. – Ginny abrió los ojos y lanzó una sonora carcajada sabiendo que vendría después- Justo en ese momento no va que aparece tu hermanito con Lavander y tu adorable y para nada (según ella) celosa cuñada le lanza una horda de canarios con intenciones asesinas.

Ginny en ese momento no podía más y gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

-Se lo merecía por idiota e hipócrita. Recuerdas lo que me dijo cuando me vio con Dean.

-Si- masculló Harry entre dientes.

-¿Estás celoso?- la pelirroja arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba el shampoo, Harry hizo un no muy convincente gesto con las manos- Estás celoso. Por Merlín Harry eso fue hace siglos.- ella reía aún más.

-Tu mofate de mí pero no te das una idea de cómo me sentí- apretó los puños recordando la escena- Nunca en mi vida sentí tantas ganas de hechizar a alguien como en ese momento o de partirle la cara- Ginny lo miraba incrédula- Creo que en ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no te quería como una hermanita menor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Merlín Ginny yo era el que tenía ganas de estar en ese pasadizo besándote.

-Mira de lo que me vengo a enterar- se puso shampoo en las manos- Acércate.

-¿qué pretendes?

-Lavarte el pelo- Harry apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ginny- Sabes nunca me has contado que pasó, bueno en tu sexto año- Harry levantó la cabeza confundido- Ya sabes yo te noté un poco extraño para conmigo, más reservado.

-Ahh eso- suspiró- Bueno en realidad no se muy bien como pasó ya sabes el amor es un tanto curioso.- ella asintió mientras le enjuagaba el cabello- Creo que esas vacaciones contigo me hicieron comprender que ya no eras una niña y luego en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando te fuiste con Dean yo me sentí extraño. No sabía muy bien que significaba.

-Los hombres tienen la capacidad sentimental de una cucharita de te. En especial tú y mi hermano.

-Oye- protestó él- Hermione dice lo mismo. Bueno y luego de lo del pasadizo bueno reconocí que me gustabas y desde ese momento mi vida fue un infierno- ahora la confundida era Ginny que paró de enjabonarle el pecho- No me mal interpretes soñaba contigo todo el tiempo y no eran sueños para nada decentes, déjame decirte que estuve tentado de pedirle a Snape que me enseñara Oclumancia de nuevo por que si a tu hermano se le ocurriría aprender Legilimancia estaba muerto.

Ginny se estiró mientras le sonreía a Harry y con un simple movimiento se deshizo la colita que tenía en el pelo pero cuando quiso tomar el shampoo vio que Harry ya lo tenía en sus manos. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Devolverte el favor tu me has lavado el cabello y ahora me toca a mí- contestó mientras atraía a Ginny hacia él y comenzaba a masajearle delicadamente los cabellos.

La muchacha se recostó en su pecho mientras disfrutaba las manos de Harry recorriendo su cabeza era infinitamente tierno y sensual. Cuando creyó que se quedaría dormida la voz ronca del oji verde la sacó de su letargo.

-Esta bien el agua- ella contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza, no quería romper con la magia de ese momento.

Cuando Harry hubo terminado ella alzó la cabeza, miró directamente a los profundos ojos verdes y lentamente fue acercándose para besarlo. Justo en ese momento una voz muy conocida para ella retumbó en el piso de abajo.

-Harry, Ginny ¿Dónde están?

Harry dio un salto y Ginny se levantó de golpe.

-Mierda- murmuraron los dos al mismo momento.

-Tú quédate aquí yo iré a ver que quiere el pesado de mi hermano- indicó Ginny seria a Harry- Maldito corta mambo.

Esa frase relajó un poco el asustado semblante de Harry que con un movimiento de varita desapareció las velas, los pétalos de rosas y el agua. Destapó la bañera y prendió la ducha iba a fingir que se estaba bañando.

En ese momento Ginny vestida solamente con su bata y con una toalla en la cabeza bajó agitada las escaleras.

-Por amor al cielo Ronald ¿Qué carajo pasa para que grites de ese modo?- pensó un segundo- Dime que Hermione esta bien.

-Esa boca- la reprendió su hermano ella lo miró ceñuda- Si tranquila, lo siento te hice salir de la ducha, solo quería invitarlos a almorzar. ¿Y Harry?

-Se está duchando.

-COMO- bramó el pelirrojo y en un segundo estuvo ya en la segunda planta. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo y lo siguió.

Harry tarareaba una alegre canción mientras pensaba en Ginny y en los momentos compartidos anteriormente cuando sintió que alguien le descorría las cortinas de la ducha.

-Potter- Harry se puso pálido- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita?

Era hombre muerto pero aún así decidió hacerle frente a su amigo.

-Nada.

-Entonces no se bañaron juntos.

-No- mintió descaradamente.

-Ohh que pena- ahora Harry si que no entendía nada, levantó la varita y apuntó a Ron entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Quién demonios eres tu y qué has hecho con Ronald Bilius Weasly?

-No seas estúpido, Harry soy yo. Pero me hubiese puesto muy feliz que tu y mi hermana se entendieran al menos dejarías de ser tan histérico y ella menos cascarrabias.

-Ronald he escuchado eso- Ginny por fin había aparecido se notaba visiblemente agitada.

-Que solo digo la verdad. No saben lo bien que se siente bañarse con quien uno quiere. Además es muy divertido hacer…

-Ronald- chillaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero saber lo que haces con mi mejor amiga, por todos los cielos- se quejó Harry.

-Lo mismo digo- apoyó Ginny.

-Bueno esta bien. Entonces vendrán a comer.

-Si – contestó Ginny- Ahora si me dejas me iré a vestir y Harry por amor a Merlín cúbrete no quiero ver tus penas- el oji verde se tapó mientras el pelirrojo se reía.

-Bueno los esperamos en una hora- mientras se desparecía por las escaleras.

-Estuvo cerca- murmuró Ginny.

-Si- admitió Harry, recapacitó un segundo- ¿Cómo que mis penas?

Ginny rió y salió huyendo del lugar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida por que Harry le dio alcance cargándola de nuevo hacia su habitación mientras la pelirroja pataleaba y se reía como una loca.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Ginny vestida con un jean y un pulóver azul oscuro intentaba desenredar su pelo mientras Harry recostado en la cama fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Deberías levántate ya – le reprochó la pelirroja mientras intentaba sacar el cepillo que se le había atorado en el pelo- Con mil demonios me cortaré el pelo.

No- gritó Harry al tiempo que se ponía rápidamente de pie así desnudo como estaba- Deja que te ayude.

-Primero vístete- Harry conjuró unas prendas y en cinco minutos estuvo listo- ¿No quieres que me corte el pelo?

-No te queda hermoso así largo- delicadamente tomó el cepillo y en menos de un segundo lo había quitado- Listo ves no es tan difícil.

-¿Cómo? Baaa no importa- la pelirroja tomó su varita y murmuró un par de hechizos y estuvo lista.- Te parece si vamos

Harry se encogió de hombros y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea a la casa de Ron. Cuando llegaron el olor a estofado les hizo rugir las tripas pues Hermione era una excelente cocinera.

Comieron, bebieron, rieron y entre Harry, Hermione y Ginny molestaron a Ron quien, aunque se hiciera el ofendido, la estaba pasando de maravilla. Cuando comieron un exquisito helado tiramisu preparado por la castaña de pelos rebeldes Ron propuso una partida por parejas de ajedrez mágico, o sea, Ron con su esposa y Harry junto a Ginny. El partido fue bastante reñido sobre todo por que Ginny era una excelente jugadora y por que Hermione hacía equivocar a su esposo adrede. Pero al final el pelirrojo terminó con su invicto incólume.

-La verdad amor- decía el pelirrojo mientras guardaba el ajedrez mágico- No entiendo como siendo la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación seas tan negada al ajedrez.

-Bueno no puedo ser perfecta o si- puso voz melosa al tiempo que tomaba a Ron por el cuello de la camisa que tenía puesta- Te molesta amor.

-Cla… claro que no- ahora las orejas del pelirrojo destacaban más que su pelo mientras Ginny y Harry se descostillaban de risa el sofá.

-Mejor- respondió la castaña dejando a su esposo parado con cara de tonto y sin entender que había pasado ahí.

Después de semejante escenita Ginny y Harry se despidieron y se fueron para su casa. Apenas ambos pusieron un pie en el numero doce de Gridmaund place se devoraron (literalmente) la boca a besos cuando tuvieron que separarse para respirar Harry Estaba sobre Ginny en el gran sillón de la sala. La pelirroja alzó una ceja y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se supone que llegamos a esto?

Harry que estaba bastante entretenido besando el cuello de la muchacha al tiempo que le terminaba de quitar el suéter contestó con su voz roca cargada de deseo:

-Eso es lo que menos me importa

N/a.: Hola aquí yo de nuevo. Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron su comentario. Bueno el título del cap iba a ser Del amor y otros demonios y el título pertenece a una obra de Gabriel García Marquez que me gusta mucho pero como me quedó muy largo lo dividí en dos.

Ahora sí gracias por leerme y dejen sus comentarios.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 -… y otros demonios-

_**But, how can that be**__ Pero como puede ser  
__**Look what love gave us**__ Mira lo que el amor nos dio.  
_

Septiembre y octubre pasaron tan rápido como un suspiro o al menos así lo sintió Ginny que no recordaba haber sido tan feliz. Si bien su relación con Harry la habían mantenido oculta (cosa que le molestaba pero aceptaba) estaba feliz. Y eso se notaba. Muchas veces su madre le había preguntado el por que de tanta alegría en tiempos tan oscuros pero ella le contestaba con evasivas, aunque más peligrosa que Molly Weasly, su cuñada Hermione le tiraba indirectas todo el tiempo a ver si ella caía. La pelirroja estaba no le cabía duda que la castaña tenía una seguridad plena de que ella había vuelto con Harry.

Por el otro lado el oji verde había tenido un cambio radical en su humor. Antes se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde porque no tenía ningún motivo para llegar a su casa, nadie lo esperaba. Ahora trataba de zafarse lo más pronto posible para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con su adorada pelirroja. Además paso de ser una persona huraña y mal humorada a un ser completamente alegre y risueño. Incluso Ron, que no era tan perspicaz como su esposa, lo notó raro.

Una fría mañana de octubre Ginny llevaba unos informes para Harry de unos allanamientos que se habían hecho unos días después (la realidad era que extrañaba a su novio y le excusa de aquellos papeles era nada más que para verlo un rato a solas). Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cundo vio a Sanders, con una minifalda muy corta, sentada en el escritorio de Harry.

-Potter- dijo con la voz muy fría- Aquí tienes los informes- y prácticamente se los tiro en el escritorio.

La secretaria dio un respingo al oír la voz de la pelirroja pero aún así le dijo de manera poco cortés.

-Weasly acaso no te enseñaron a tocar.

-Sanders cállate- la reprendió Harry- Weasly de que son los informes.

-De los allanamientos del otro día, adiós.- y sin darle tiempo a réplica al moreno giró sobre sus talones y se marcho masticando bronca.

Harry se quedó aturdido por la reacción de la pelirroja, así que despacho lo más disimuladamente que pudo a su secretaria para meditar que había pasado ahí. Cuando reacciono se enfureció muchísimo con la muchacha, no podía ser que a la mínima de cambio ella desconfiara de el.

-WEASLY- gritó haciendo que toda la oficina diera un respingo y volteara a ver acusadoramente a la pelirroja.

-Por qué me ven a mi, acaso tengo monos en la cara- Se quejó furiosa con los curiosos.- No soy la única Weasly aquí.

-Hermanita te busca a ti cuando se enoja conmigo me llama…

-RONALD- volvió a gritar Harry desde su oficina- Deja de entretener a Ginebra y dile que venga ya.

-Ves lo que te digo- finalizó Ron poniendo cara de yo-se-todo- Hazme un favor dile al cola cuerno que no se olvide de nuestra cita.

Vete al diablo- contestó Ginny y se fue caminando enojada hasta donde la llamaban.

Cuando entró el muchacho se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta apoyado sobre una biblioteca de cedro que se hallaba en la habitación. Cuando habló su voz parecía cansada y triste, aún así Ginny no se conmovió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no confías en mí?

-Estamos en el trabajo no creo que…

-Lo que tu creas o no me tiene muy sin cuidado- respondió de mala gana volteándose para verla a los ojos- Ahora si eres tan amable puedes decirme por que carajo no confías en mi.

-Si veo a la Sanders (que toda la oficina sabe que esta buscando meterse en tu cama desde que llegó a aquí) sentada en tu escritorio, con algo que podría llamarse pollera pero más bien era un cinturón ancho, dime que pensaría tu.

-Antes que nada tu me viste respondiendo a su coqueteo.- Ginny se quedó callada y miró al piso- Por tu silencio deduzco que no- Suspiró y se revolvió el cabello- Sabes Ginny la confianza en tu pareja es fundamental.

-Es que yo no soy tu pareja- reprimió un sollozo- Nadie sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Por amor al cielo Ginny- gritó el haciendo que la pelirroja diera un respingo- Eso es lo que necesitas para estar segura de lo nuestro, no es suficiente con que sepas que te amo.

-Pero los demás…

-Los demás me importan un caraja- se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros- Te amo más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo y creme si te digo que yo cuando acabe esto seré el primero que mande lechuzas a todo el mundo diciendo que eres mía- Ginny iba a decir algo pero Harry la interrumpió- O cómo crees que me siento cuando los hombre te miran y yo me la tengo que aguantar por que ante el mundo no soy más que un amigo de tu hermano, las de veces que he tenido que aguantar darle una trompada Robins o Stevens cada vez que pasas por al lado de ellos y te miran el culo. Pero yo confío en ti y se que no te interesan.

-Harry yo lo siento- se disculpó con voz llorosa.

-Esta bien pequeña esta situación es bastante complicada solo te pido que confíes en mi.

Acto seguido Harry le levantó delicadamente la cara y la beso suave y delicadamente. Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta en sus caras.

-Mi hermano me dijo…

-Si ya lo se, ahora me tengo que ir así que cuando vallas a casa lo harás solo pero usas la red flu.

-Oye Harry yo debo ir a hacer unas compras al callejón Diagon.

-¿Cuándo salgas de aquí?

-Sí.

-Bueno yo no podré acompañarte pero le enviaré una lechuza a Hagrid para que valla contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, ten cuidado quieres.

-Si amor- la besó.

-¿Te espero para cenar?

-Por su puesto.

Luego de eso salió del despacho mucho más contenta y por que no decirlo mucho más tranquila.

Cuando se hicieron las tres de la tarde Ginny se despidió de sus compañeros y bajó al atrio en donde la esperaba Hagrid. Este apenas la vio le hizo gestos con el viejo paraguas indicándole dónde estaba, como si un semi gigante de más de dos metros no se distinguiera a simple vista.

Juntos fueron en el autobús noctámbulo hasta el calero chorreante, bebieron unas cervezas de mantequilla y Ginny almorzó una ensalada, cuando ella terminó pagaron la cuenta y fueron al callejón.

Antes de ir a la tienda de Madame Malking, la pelirroja compró unos ingredientes en la botica y unas cosas para la cena en la despensa. Después fue a Griggonts a retirar sus ahorros. Pudo notar que los duendes estaban bastante inquietos así como las personas que esperaban su turno el banco.

Cuando llegó a la tienda de Madame Malking su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando no vio el vestido en el escaparate. Trató convencerse que era r que habían cambiado la vidriera de la tiendo. Pero sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando la dependienta de la tienda le informó que unas horas antes lo habían comprado. De nada valió que la pobre mujer le mostrara a la pelirroja cerca de una docena de otros vestidos a ella ninguno le gustaba como le quedaba.

Salió resignada de la tienda sin mencionar con un humor de los mil diablos. No solo por que habían comprado el vestido que a ella le gustaba sino por que también faltaban solamente un par de días para la boda de Nevile y Luna.

Suspiró tal vez mañana sin el mal humor de hoy podría ver los vestidos con otros ojos y sin no se convencía bien podría ir o Hogsmade al Londres Muggle. Se despidió de Hagrid en al puerta del número doce de Gridmaund place, por que este no aceptó a tomarse un té con ella dado que debía volver rápidamente a Hogwarts.

Sin que ella se diera cuanta mientras preparaba la comida se hicieron las siete y media de la tarde. Para tratar de descargar tensiones encendió la radio y se dispuso a bailar al compás de la música mientras controlaba que el guiso se estuviera cociendo de forma adecuada. Tan concentrada estaba que no notó como unos fuertes brazos intentaban atraparla por la cintura, ella de un salto se safó y apuntó al agresor con la varita.

-Mujer quieres dejar de intentar maldecidme cada vez que te abrazo.

-Y tu podrías dejar de asustarme- Harry levantó una ceja- Soy un auror y si dejara que cualquiera me tome por la cintura y yo no me defendiera no sería muy buena en mi trabajo.

-Yo no soy cualquiera- se quejó el al tiempo que se quitaba su capa y la dejaba en la silla.

-No dejes eso tirado- lo regaño ella- Aséate un poco que en cinco comemos.

-Señor, si, señor- dijo el bromista haciendo el típico saludo militar- Pero antes…

Tomó a Ginny de la cintura (esta vez ella no hizo nada por escaparse), acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a besarla con dulzura pero también con pasión como si no la hubiese visto en años. Pero tan repentino como empezó acabó y Harry dejó a una muy confundida (y carente de aire) pelirroja en la cocina que despertó justo de su nube como para impedir que el guiso se quemara.

Cuando Harry bajó las escaleras tenía un jogin un poco roto de color bordó desteñido, un buzo polar rojo y dorado (no en mejores condiciones que el antedicho pantalón) y en los pies pantuflas de cuadros escoceses. Cuando Ginny lo vio intentó ahogar una carcajada sin mucho éxito. El ex griffindor cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se sentó con aire ofendido a la mesa.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso de mi atuendo?

-Nada es que hace como dos o tres meses te nombraron en Corazón de Bruja el hombre mejor vestido del mes.

-Si, ¿y?

-Te miraste al espejo o te vestiste con la luz apagada.

-Estoy en mi casa y creo tener el derecho a sentirme cómodo.

-OH, no te enojes amor, lo que pasa es que siempre te vistes tan bien, incluso estos meses que estuvimos juntos y ahora sin más te apareces así.

-Bueno lo que pasó fue- se rascó la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de jugo- Inconscientemente, o quizás no tanto intentaba seducirte- Ginny soltó una carcajada- Bueno al menos no ando con esos camisoncitos tuyos por toda la casa.

-Entonces ahora que ya me tienes te descuidas – terminó de cenar y se dispuso a limpiar los platos- Y si tanto te molestan mis camisoncitos no ando más con ellos.

Harry la tomó de la muñeca y la sentó en su falda.

-Me encantan tus camisoncitos- susurró sensualmente mientras a ella se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca- Aunque te prefiero desnuda. Ahora dime como te fue con tus compras, ¿compraste algo bonito?

-Ni me hables- murmuró con cara de fastidio.

-¿Algún problema?

-Si alguna desgraciada me compró el vestido antes que yo.

-OH, pero de seguro había muchos más vestidos.

-Sí, pero por raro que suene ninguno me quedaba bien- meditó un segundo- Era como si los hubiesen hechizado.

-En realidad fue así- Harry se tapó la boca con ambas manos y puso cara de niño bueno- UPS…

-Harry- la pelirroja se puso de pie de un brinco el chico se quedó duro del susto- Harry James- lo apuntó con la varita- Harry James Potter ¡qué has hecho!

-Yoooo, nada- se levantó- Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Desapareció por la puerta y Ginny sintió como subía las escaleras al trote y cinco minutos después como las bajaba con el paso un poco más lento.

Cuando Harry entró nuevamente en la cocina tenía un paquete muy grande en las manos y respiraba un poco agitado. Ginny por su parte tenía las manos en jarras con una expresión de molestia en la cara.

El muchacho le entregó sin ceremonias el paquete y la pelirroja con desconfianza lo comenzó a abrir. Cuando abrió la caja ahogó un grito. Apoyado delicadamente sobre una fina capa de tela blanca se hallaba aquel vestido tan añorado para ella. Lo levantó con sumo cuidado, las manos le temblaban.

-OH, Harry, no debiste.

-Fíjate que eso no es todo- le indicó el pelinegro sonriente.

Cuando Ginny retiró el vestido pudo ver también que había una capa negra y unos guantes de gamuza ambos en un exquisito color negro, combinando con el vestido.

OH, Harry- repitió al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del muchacho y lo besaba por todo el rostro.- No debiste.

-Claro que sí- la besó largo y profundamente- Solo con verte sonreír así vale la pena.

-Pero es muy caro.

-Y que tengo el dinero- La alzó mientras volvía a besarla- Pero deberás pagármelo de alguna forma.

-OH- sonrió- Tengo unas ideas…

-Pongámoslas en práctica- dijo Harry mientras subían por la escalera- Esta noche soy todo tuyo.

Al otro a Ginny le costó una eternidad despegarse de las sábanas, tanto así que par5ra no llegar tarde a la oficina debió optar por desayunar en el cuartel solamente un café de la máquina. Como si fuera poco Harry le mandaba indirectas todo el tiempo mientras sonreía socarronamente.

A media mañana mientras intentaba completar los informes pendientes y luchaba contra el sueño que la agobiaba se presentó Dean con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas. Ella sintió un puntada de culpabilidad. El moreno cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin notar que un par de ojos verdes lo apuñalaban.

-Ginny querida- la saludó cordialmente él abrazándola.

-Hola Dean- trató de separarse lo más delicadamente posible de él.- ¿Cómo estas?¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bien y si no lo recuerdas princesa trabajo aquí, solo que dos pisos más arriba.

-Ya lo se tonto- lo golpeó cariñosamente en la cabeza- A lo que me refiero es a que te trae por aquí.

-Eso te pasa por no contestarme las invitaciones que te he mandado.

-Te las contesté.

-Si diciéndome que no podías.- se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos- ¿Sucede algo pequeña?

-Nada- mintió ella.

-Entonces por que me evitas- la miró con tristeza- ¿A caso hay otro hombre? ¿Potter quizás?

-No digas idioteces Dean- el estómago se le estrujó, el era un buen hombre y ella se sentía el ser más miserable mintiéndole así- Harry es un amigo nada más.

-Si seguro- replicó irónicamente- Entonces demuéstrame que no te interesa y ven conmigo al casamiento de Luna y Nevil.

-No puedo.

-Tengo razón es por Potter.

-Dean, no…

-Mira Ginny él te dejará de nuevo, te volverá a lastimar pero esta vez yo no estaré para recoger tus pedazos.

-Dean, no…- unos golpes en al puerta volvieron a interrumpir a la pelirroja.- Adelante.

-Weasly necesito esos informes en lo posible para hoy- le ordenó Harry molesto- Hola Thomas ¿no estás muy alejado de Control y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas? Es dos pisos más arriba.

-Ya me iba Potter- le sonrió a Ginny- Piénsalo quieres y mándame una lechuza.

Cuando se fue Harry lo imitó ganándose una mirada burlona de Ginny.

-¿Celoso?

-Weasly lo de los informes va en serio- le contestó ácido y cerró al puerta de un golpe.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta en su silla, que demonios había pasado ahí.

-Imbécil.- murmuró y se dedicó a terminar los informes lo más rápido posible.

Unas horas después se apareció por el despacho de Harry y le entregó de mala manera los informes, el oji verde seguía igual de enojado que unas horas antes y solamente le murmuró:

-En casa hablamos

-Habla tú si quieres- y antes de salir de la sala se giró y le dijo- idiota.

Cuando Ginny llegó al número doce de Gridmaund place encontró todo perfectamente ordenado, gracias a Merlín por que Dobby hacía la limpieza a la mañana mientras por las tardes se iba a Hogwarts con Winky. Tiró su bolso en el sillón y trató de no destrozar ningún florero ni ninguna otrora cosa, por que en ese momento se sentía tan enojada como para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con un escogructo. Estaba tan irritada con Harry…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritó con todas sus fuerzas para liberar solo un poco de la tensión y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón.

Justo en ese momento Harry apareció no precisamente con el mejor de los humores, aventó su maletín en el mismo sitio que el de Ginny y se paró cruzado de brazos en frente de ella. Según la pelirroja parecía un cavernícola solo le faltaba el garrote.

-¿Llegaste?- preguntó ella mientras se miraba las uñas como si aquello ni le importaba.

-Si- dijo en tono cortante Harry- Ahora quiero que me expliques que sucedió con Thomas.

-¿Con Dean?

-Si con- puso la voz finita tratando de imitar a Ginny- Dean

-Me invitóa salir y me regaló flores.- estaba a apunto de perder su paciencia (o la poca que le quedaba)

-Y tú aceptaste- el pecho de él subía y bajaba furioso- eres… eres…

-Soy que- gritó ella- Vamos dilo, soy una pu…

-Yo nunca lo dije.

-Pero lo insinuaste- lo apuntó con el dedo- Tú me hablas de confianza a mi, maldito idiota ya la primera de cambio dudas de mi. Pero yo tengo que creer ciegamente en ti. ¿Eso es lo correcto? Yo no tengo derecho a dudar de ti por que soy una loca, celosa, histérica pero tú si.

-Tu no entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Tú maldito doble estándar?

-Thomas quiere acostarse contigo.

-Oh por Merlín Harry has descubierto que la magia existe- replicó irónicamente Ginny ya completamente histérica.-Además, como si Sanders solo te quisiera para tomar el té de las cinco. Y por si te queda alguna duda no acepte su invitación.

-Pero eso no le da derecho.

-¿A qué? ¿A no invitarme? YO ESTOY SOLA.

-NO ESTAS SOLA SALES CONMIGO

-Y NADIE LO SABE- gritó ella aún más fuerte y rompiendo en llanto se acercó a las escaleras. Harry notó como algunos de los cuadros de la sala temblaban.

-Siempre es lo mismo

-Y UN CARAJO PRTENDES QUE NADIE ME MIRE POR QUE SOY "TU PROPIEDAD" PERO NADIE LO SABE; ME ACUSAS DE SER PUTA Y SABES ALGO QUERIDO HARRY EL ÜNICO HOMBRE CON EL QUE ME HE ACOSTADO ERES TÚ MALDITO PATÄN.

Ahora no solo los cuadros bailoteaban sino también los sillones y el mobiliario y Ginny parecía no notarlo. Ahí había algo que no estaba bien.

-Pero… y Dean.-preguntó muy confundido Harry.

-No eras tú- y con esa sencilla frase la pelirroja desapareció por las escaleras, cesando de inmediato el temblor.

N/A.: Gracias por las reviews. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Rosycarmen soy mujer. Bueno ya saben dejen comentarios


	13. LEER

Hola ya se este no es un capítulo es mas bien un pedido de disculpas por no actualizar hace tanto. No es que abandone la historia ni mucho menos la voy a continuar pero cuando mi Pc esté reparada. Ahora se preguntarán que le pasó. Bueno yo vivo en Argentina y lamentablemente por la ola polar que se está viviendo (que incluso hizo nevar en BS As en donde hacía cerca de 80 años que no nevaba) se restringe el uso de energía. Supuestamente esto no afecta a la luz pero han habído cortes y la tensión baja. Fue en unas de esas bajas de tensión que mi computadora se prendió fuego casi literalmente y digo casi pq si bien no existió la llama si hubo humo y muchísimo olor a quemado.

Así que esto me provocó la perdida de no solo mis historias sino también de mis trabajos de la facultad y del laburo. Así que pido humildemente disculpas los caps los tengo escritos en un cuadernito pero mientras la comp. Siga en reparaciones no podré actualizar.

Otra cosa debido a la inminente publiación de deathly hollows quiero decir que si bien lo voy a leer en su idioma original la historia no contendrá ningún tipo de spoilers y si algo llegase a ser igual o parecido va a ser pura coincidencia.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13 –La Boda-

El recuerdo es el único paraíso del cual no podemos ser expulsados- J. P Richter

Luego de la pelea Ginny volvió a su antiguo cuarto y solo salía de el para comer e ir a trabajar. El resto del tiempo se la pasaba echada boca arriba sobre su cama, algunas veces lloraba otras no. Deseaba que la guerra terminara para poder volver a su vida o lo que quedaba de ella.

Suspiró. Aquel día era la boda de Nevile y Luna si bien todavía faltaban unas horas debía comenzar a bañarse. Así que con el ánimo de una babosa se levantó y arrastrando los pies llegó al pequeño baño que estaba en su cuarto y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Le puso un poco de sales de baño y espuma que tenía un bonito perfume a jazmín, quizás todo aquello lograra relajarla un poco.

Media hora después salió del baño envuelta en su vieja bata con una toalla a modo de turbante en la cabeza, si bien no se sentía anímicamente mucho mejor se sentía un poco más relajada. Se sentó frente al tocador y con su varita se dispuso a secar su largo cabello.

Cuando terminó se dirigió a su placard, sintió un dolorosa puntada en el pecho cundo vió el vestido negro de sus sueños colgado. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su cara hasta perderse en su cuello, no podía evitarlo, lo extrañaba tanto y sollo estaba a unos pasos. Suspiró. Por más que le pesara se lo tenía que poner por que no tenía otra cosa así que haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad se vistió.

Cuando hubo terminado se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su pieza, miró el reloj faltaban quince minutos y todavía debía peinarse y maquillarse. En un principio pensaba ir con el pelo suelto pero luego de ver como le quedaba el vestido decidió recogerse el pelo. Se maquilló muy sencillamente se calzó los guantes, la capa y respirando hondo bajó las escaleras.

Faltaban diez minutos para la boda si Ginny no bajaba llegarían tarde. Harry se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala principal de la antigua mansión Black esperando por la mujer que amaba y por ser un patán había perdido. Apagó su quinto cigarrillo y acto seguido prendió otro. Exhaló el humo por sus fosas nasales y fijó su vista en la escalera.

La extrañaba tanto pero ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácil y el tampoco le iría suplicando por ahí que lo perdone. Si esta bien se había equivocado el lo había reconocido pero sus celos eran completamente justificados. Estúpido Thomas si no se hubiese aparecido por ahí, él seguiría durmiendo todas las noches junto a ella.

Cinco minutos después unos pasos lo sacaron de su trance. Volteó para ver bajar a Ginny y casi más se quema con el cigarrillo cuando la vio. El vestido era completamente negro al cuerpo con brillos en la parte delantera que se iban esparciendo por toda la prenda. Si bien Harry lo había visto nunca se imaginó que le quedara tan espectacularmente bien a la pelirroja. El escote, si bien no era pronunciado, resaltaba muy bien el magnífico pecho de Ginny, los guantes le quedaban muy a tono con el vestido y la capa se cerraba al frente con un delicado broche en forma de hoja. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante rodete que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos. Decididamente era hermosa.

Inconscientemente él se acercó a la escalera para ayudarla a bajar, se le había olvidado completamente que estaban distanciados. Ginny al ver el gesto de Harry se frenó en medio e la escalera pero el muchacho no se dio cuenta por que estaba completamente embobado mirándola, así que ella (por no ser descortés) aceptó la mano del oji verde y bajó la escalera.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó ella de forma cortante.

-Ohh, si claro- murmuró el todavía embobado con la pelirroja.

Echaron polvos flu en la chimenea y gritaron el lugar en donde se celebraba la boda. Cuando arribaron al lugar un mozo vestido de smoking negro les pidió las invitaciones y cundo pasó la varita sobre ellas se marcó en dorado el número de mesa asignada.

Cuando llegaron vieron que Ron charlaba animadamente con Hermione, los gemelos y sus novias, Katie y Angelina. Ginny apenas llegó se quitó la gruesa capa dejando ver que el vestido era completamente descubierto en la espalda, Harry que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un jugo casi más se atraganta mientras Hermione reía lo más disimuladamente posible y los tres hombres Weasly intentaban persuadir a su hermanita menor de cubrirse, sin mayores resultados.

Cuando el lugar se llenó de gente, la mayoría de ellos ex alumnos de Hogwarts y miembros de la orden. Una canción comenzó a sonar y entraron los dos felices novios. Pese a lo que Harry pensaba Luna vestía una túnica completamente normal y no tenía rábanos en las orejas, Nevil por otra parte estaba radiante de felicidad y la abuela de este apretaba al padre de Luna mientras lloraba a más no poder.

El primer plato consistió en Lasaña con salsa rosa, para Ginny estaba un poco desabrido pero ella igual comió gustosa. Cuando todos hubieron concluido comenzó a sonar el balls los primeros en acudir a la pista fueron, obviamente los novios seguidos por e señor Lovegood y la señora Longboton. Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando Harry intentó bailar una pieza con Ginny pero esta se le escapó y su "hermana" lo salvó bailando un rato con el.

El balls dio lugar a una música muggle un poco más movida fue ahí que Harry se fue a una espacie de balconcito a fumar ya que estaba prohibido hacerlo dentro del salón. Se encontraba solo ya que el resto de la gente bailaba, se sentó en una de las reposers que había en el lugar y se dispuso a contemplar la fría noche de fines de octubre. Suspiró pesadamente, como tenía los ojos cerrados no notó una segunda persona en el lugar.

-Harry-dijo una voz a su lado- ¿Sigues aquí?

-Si Herms- abrió los ojos, la castaña le estaba ofreciendo un refresco mientras ella bebía otro- Te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy.

-No- sonrió- pero gracias.

Harry acercó su oreja al vientre de Hermione- Hola mocoso, ¿cómo estas?- se quedó congelado un segundo- Herms se movió.

Ella sonrió aún más profundamente- Si ya lo se Harry- el la miró raro- Es normal, Ron puso tu misma cara.

-Oye campeón ¿que haces? ¿juegas Quidich?- suspiró- ¿Eres feliz?

-Claro- se sentó al lado de él pero Harry no quitó la mano de la panza de ella- ¿Tú?

Se encogió de hombros e instintivamente miró a la pista de baile- Supongo.

-No me mientas- le reprochó ella- Le extrañas ¿no?

-Nunca fue mía.

La ex Griffindor rió ded forma sarcástica- Por favor Harry no me mientas.

-Yo no…- la castaña lo miró ceñuda, ella no sabía Legilimancia pero a él lo podía leer como un libro abierto- Sabes eres demaciado inteligente para mi gusto.

-Gracias.

-Salimos unos meses dos para ser específicos pero…

-Metiste la pata.

-Otra vez- suspiró de nuevo- Llevar una relació oculta no es facil y más cuando Ginny es tan… tan…

-¿Hermosa?

Él negó con la cabeza- Perfecta, ella es perfecta, no solo es hermosa sino también dulce, amable, inteligente, graciosa y me quiere a mi a Harry no como muchas que quieren a Harry Potter. Ella ama a Harry, solo Harry.

-Estás enamorado.

-Por Merlín Herms si recién te has dado cuenta la convivencia con Ron te ha afectado.

-Oye que mi esposo no es un bruto- Harry levantó la ceja- Solo un poco despistado. En realidad, lo sospechaba desde quinto.

-Pero si yo estaba con Cho

-Si pero recuerdas cuando fue lo del ataque del señor Weasly, ella fue la única en ponerte en su sitio y lo más impresionante tu la escuchaste. Entonces me dije Hermione aquí hay algo.

-Decididamente eres la bruja más inteligente que conozco.

-Gracias- se quedó quieta- Harry lo sientes se esta moviendo nuevamente.

Harry volvió a colocar la mano en el vientre de su amiga- Es mágico.

-Potter ¿Qué son esas confiancitas con mi mujer?

-Hola Ron- el pelinegro se levantó su amigo era unos centímetros más alto que él- Solo siento como tu hijo se mueve, será un gran jugador de quidich.

El pelirrojo sonrió- Como su padre.

-No, como su tío- Harry rió- Era broma, además tu sabes bien que Herms es como mi hermana.

-Si eso es lo que más me asusta, después dee todo a Ginny también la considerabas tu hermana.

-Sabes que no- Harry se alejó de las manos de Ron solo por precaución- Yo la veía como tu hermana y cuando creció, no es necesario que te lo diga ¿o sí?

-Eres una hijo de…

-RONALD- chilló su esposa- Cuida tu boca.

-Pero él- tartamudeó- Piensas cosa cochinas con mi hermanita.

-Si por que el embarazo e Hermione es producto de algo distinto a Ron Weasly, ella también es mi hermana y créeme no fue agradable cuando me contaste como fue su primera vez.

-Eras mi amigo.

-Y tu también lo eras y sin embargo yo no te conté cuando Ginny y yo lo hicimos.

-Potter- lo amenazó con el puño- Ni lo intentes.

-No gracias tengo intenciones de tener descendencia- hizo una pausa y se alejó aún más ya estaba dentro del salón- Y con ella.

-Hijo de una gran…

-Ron, cálmate.

-Si mi amor.

La noche continuó sin más sobre saltos aunque esos sí Ginny le huía tanto que por más que quiso no pudo bailar una sola pieza. Cuando Luna tiró el ramo la pelirroja fue quien lo atrapó para deleite de Dean que parecía su sombra. Eran eso de las tres de la mañana cuando Nevil anunció que iban a hacer una especie de baile de disfraces. Las reglas eran simples cada uno de los comensales debía tomar una de las máscaras que los meseros ofrecían y cundo la tuvieran en sus manos debían aproximarse al centro de la pista de baile y cuando apagaran las luces debían colocarse las y mezclarse. Las máscaras tenían un encantamiento transfigurador que cambiaba la ropa y la apariencia de la persona que la usaba. El juego consistía en elegir a una persona bailar y al final tratar de descubrir quien era.

Ginny bufó molesta no estaba de humor para los jueguitos de la blonda de su amiga pero al menos eso le permitía despegarse de Dean un poco y no estar tan ocupada evitando a Harry. Uno de los mozos le entregó una hermosa máscara de plumas color roja ella la tomó e inmediatamente se dirigió a la pista. Antes que apagaran la luz Ginny sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago como si algo fuera a pasar aunque no podía decidir si era bueno o malo. Se colocó la máscara y se escabulló en la oscuridad.

Harry que había visto ese baile como ideal para acorralar a cierta pelirroja, se aplicó un hechizo en los ojos que le permitía ver en la oscuridad. Sabía que eso era trampa pero en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, entonces antes de que las luces se apagaran ubicó a la mujer que invadía sus pensamientos y fue tras ella.

Cuando encendieron las luces Ginny se encontró al lado de un morocho de pelo negro bastante crecido, por alguna extraña razón cuando el la miró, se sintió extrañamente atraída por ese completo desconocido.

-Bailas- el desconocido le tendió la mano y ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Las canciones eran lentas así que él pegó su cuerpo al de ella.- Oye no quisiera parecer descortés pero ¿estás con alguien?

-No- respondió ella automáicamente aunaque luego sintió algo dee culpa al pensar en Harry- No, estoy solo.

-Genial- ella curvó una ceja- No me mal interpretes pero no me gutaría que un novio o esposo celoso viniera y me golpeara solo por bailar con una preciosa dama.

-Ah, bueno entonces quédate tranquilo emmm

-James.

-¿James? – genial es su segundo nombre pensó la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero de baile, Harry se maldijo como pudo ser tan idiota de darle su segundo nombre.

-No es mi nombre, solo por el juego tu sabes, se supone que debes adivinar con quien bailas.

-Ahh, pues en ese caso yo soy Marlene.

-¿Y se puede saber que hace una mujer tan hermosa sola?

-Dime tú.

-Los hombres son ciegos- ella rió- Ahora en serio que haces tan solita.

-Creía encontrar al indicado pero me equivoqué- Harry sintió una puntada en el pecho.

-Debe ser un idiota.

-Tienes razón- rió ella.- Oye qieres ir al balconcito ese estoy cansada y estos tacos me matan.

-Okey – la tomó gentilmente de la mano y se sentaron sobre las reposeras uno al lado del otro.

A Ginny esa escena le pareció una especie de de dejabu cuando ella y Harry se pusieron a salir este año susspiró tristemente.

-Algún problema preciosa.

-No es nada. Ahora cuéntame ¿Algún amor?

-Podria decirse.

-¿Es imposible?- meditó un segundo- Ya se está casada.

-No por favor Merlín me libre de semejante tragedia- sonrió- Es que siempre que estamos juntos la lastimo a veces inconscientemente y otras por que soy un idiota. La mayoría por esta última opción.

-Pero, ¿la amas?

-Daría mi vida por ella.

-Pidedle perdón.

-Ella es muy terca- sonrió- Creo que fue eso lo que me enamoró de ella.

Ginny se quedó congelada Harry le había dicho que una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era su terquedad. Pero no podía ser, del salón se escuchó una canción que se mezcló con sus pensamientos de ella. La melodía era cantada por un muggle y a pesar de que la mayoría ded la gente no la conocía ella la recordó y empezó a tararearla.

-¿Quién te besó lejos de aquí  
mientras te inventaba en la cama?  
¿Quién te rozó lejos de mí,  
quién te acompaña esta mañana?

-¿Cuánto perdí, quién te ganó?  
¿Qué hago con este miedo al futuro?

Ginny miró a su acompañante con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía ser, él la había escuchado aquella vez (1). Entonces ya no había duda aquel era Harry, temblando de pies a cabeza se levantó pero él anticipó su movimiento y la sentó sobre su falda. Y le rozó con su boca la oreja mientras le susurraba:

-¿Cuándo fue que se fue tu amor?  
¿Cómo fue que se fue sin mi?

Contesta Gin, o es que no me amas.

Lentamente fue acercando su boca a la de ella y la besó tierna y profundamente, pero cuando ella le respondió él convirtió aquel beso en algo profundamente apasionado y la abrazó tan fuerte que Ginny se quejó en su boca. La separó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Creo que si

Y volvió a besarla. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo que estuvieron así, tanto que no notaron como un par de ojos los miraban.

Ginny fue la primera en separarse y darse cuenta que el hechizo de las máscaras había desaparecido.

-Harry nos pueden ver.

Ël saliendo de su ensimismamiento se apartó de ella.

-Vamonos- a casa le susurró al oído.

Ella movió la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron.

Hola si volví pero mi compu no se rompió el mother y me tengo que comprar una nueva. Así que va a demorarse un pelin más. Espero sepan disculpar. Por cierto como dije anteriormente ya leí DH pero esta historia no se verá afectada por eso.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14 –Confrontaciones-

"La verdad es una cosa complicada" A. Dumbledore

Al día siguiente Ginny se despertó enredada en las sábanas, se sentía sofocada y algo mareada seguramente por lo que había bebido en la noche. Estiró su brazo pero las sábanas frías le indicaron que Harry se había marchado hace un buen tiempo. Molesta, confusa y ligeramente indispuesta se cubrió con las sábanas para ir hasta su cuarto y colocarse su vieja bata. Bajó las escaleras sosteniéndose fuertemente del barandal e ignorando el hecho de que los peldaños le daban vuelta alrededor. Maldijo a Harry por haberla dejado sola y también por poner la poción de la resaca en la cocina.

Cuando por fin logró llegar a la cocina sin matarse tomó la poción de un sorbo que le provocó un extraño siseo en el estómago y se dejó caer como una bolsa de papas en le silla más cercana. Como todavía todo le daba vueltas y ni loca volvía a subir las escaleras se recostó sobre la mesa rogando que ese malestar le pasara lo más pronto posible.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo apoyada contra la oscura madera de cedro y quizás se había quedado dormida por que cunado volvió a abrir los ojos gracias a Merlín se sentía como nueva. Se levantó muy despacio como asegurándose del todo que ya los mareos habían cedido y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el piso superior para darse una ducha luego vería donde se había metido Harry.

Pero su intención de relajarse bajo el agua caliente solo quedó en eso ya que cuando ponía un pie en el primer peldaño escucho la voz de Colin Craverley desde la chimenea de la sala. No pudo reprimir el grito de sorpresa cuando lo vio ahí entre las llamas.

-Por Merlín Colin ¿Deseas matarme?

-OH, yo lo siento Ginny nunca quise- Bajo la vista apenado.

-Pasa- el negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Hay una ataque en St Mungo es como si quisieran acabarnos de una vez por todas. Todos los Aurors e incluso aprendices que estén en el último año deben ir. Incluso tú.

-¿Cómo de incluso tú? Soy un agror.

-Harry no deja que vallas a misiones pensé que lo sabias- se calló – Quieres que te prepare un equipo de cuatro.

-Si -respondió seria la pelirroja, todavía procesando la nueva información pero había una guerra ahí afuera ya haría las preguntas luego- Bien Llama a Trvor, Madley y Whiby que los espero en cinco minutos en el cuarte y que lleven el equipo de medimagia de primeros auxilios y tu prepárame un reporte de la situación no podemos ir a oscuras.

Colin se quedó donde estaba- Muévete es una emergencia- bramó Ginny mientras se desaparecía por las escaleras.

En tres minutos la pelirroja se había cambiado, alistado su equipo y presentado en el ministerio, así que mientras esperaba a sus compañeros se dedicó a leer el informe de la situación. Por lo que decía lo más complicado se hallaba en el quinto piso, mientras repasaba lo escrito y trazaba un plan en su cabeza, llegaron los aprendices que ella mandó a llamar por la cara de espanto que tenían deduzco que Colin les había puesto al tanto de la información.

Se paró frente a los cuatro jóvenes y respiró tratando de alejar las distintas preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente.

-Bien- los miró uno por uno- Supongo que ya saben lo que pasa- un movimiento general de cabezas se lo confirmó- Bueno la situación es compleja, si bien se ha conseguido cercar a los mortifagos en el quinto piso hay algunas batallas menores en lo otros pisos. Por lo tanto recorreremos los distintos pisos analizando las distintas situaciones. Nuestra misión es hacer de soporte a los que están luchando. Además como ustedes son estudiantes con conocimientos de medimagia atenderán a los heridos. ¿Peguntas?- Nadie habló- Bien, iremos vía red flu.

Sus cuatro acompañantes asintieron y se colocaron todos en posición frente a las chimeneas y al unísono gritaron:

-St Mungo

En cuanto Ginny entró a la red flu la sensación de mareo volvió a apoderarse nuevamente de su cuerpo. Cerro los ojos y se concentró a al máximo por evitar las nauseas ya que se vería mal que la líder del grupo vomitara hasta la primera papilla apenas y llegaran a destino.

Al llegar la pelirroja conjuró un pequeño lumus mientras les indicaba a sus compañeros la ruta a seguir. Estaban en lo que ella recordaba antes había sido la recepción del hospital. Comenzaron a subir cautelosamente por las escaleras tratando de sentir el más ligero indicio de batalla. Y lo detectaron en el tercer piso cuando vieron como una figura encapuchada era azotada contra una pared, corrió con sus compañeros pera ver si se trataba de un compañero pero al llegar a su lado se dieron cuenta de que era una mortifago. Pronto a sus espaldas una figura apareció los cinco simultáneamente apuntaron con sus varitas.

-¿Weasly?

-¿Moody?

-A Potter le dará un infarto- dijo el simplemente, es que acaso todos sabían se pre4guntó ella- Acá esta todo controlado este era el último pero hay heridos.

-OK, Madley Whiby encárguense de ayudar con los arrestos y los heridos.

-Gracias pequeña-sonrió el viejo auror- Debes ir rápido al quinto piso, Potter, Weasley y Granger necesitan ayuda allí. También esta Shakelbolt yo iré cuando empaquete a toda esta escoria.

-Hermione –se asustó- como ella…

-Ni idea ve rápido.

Se retiró como si de un fantasma se tratase indicándole mediante señas a sus compañeros por donde seguir. Tal como se le había informado el quinto piso era un completo escenario de batalla, escombros por todos lados y luces de varios colores adornaban el lugar, trató, en vano, de localizar a su hermano o cuñada por lo que se internó en aquella ala del hospital que era una de las más grandes.

Los tres jóvenes avanzaron casi a tientas por el lugar ya que conjurar un Lumus sería demasiado riesgoso, como a los cinco minutos de iniciada su caminata pudo divisar a un grupo de aurors batiéndose a duelo con unos mortifagos en franca desventaja, como vio a Lupin en medio de los combatientes mandó a sus colegas a ayudar. Mientras tanto ella fue por su cuñada.

Caminó cerca de cinco minutos más ampara en las sombras y la espesa neblina que había en el lugar (que sin Ginny identificó como signo inequívoco de la presencia de dementores). Encontró a su hermano tratando de batallar con un par de ellos pero su terrier perdía fuerzas, así que ella conjuró su fénix y alejó a las dos bestias chupa almas. Cuando se encontró con su hermano le tendió una barra de chocolate que el aceptó gustoso.

-Gracias a Merlín Ginny- se recostó contra una pared- Aunque a Harry le dará un colapso nervioso.

-Me importa un huevo- le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- Tú también lo sabias es que todo el maldito ministerio lo sabia me llamaron por que no les quedó opción.

-Esa boca- le reprochó mientras ayudado por ella se levantó- Nos separamos para buscar a la irresponsable de mi esposa, cuando se enteró que estábamos cortos de personal por aquí vino a ayudar, ella fue la que pasó por encima de la orden de Harry y te mandó a buscar. Salimos que si salimos vivos de esta él la mata.

-Vamos- lo apuró ella con mala cara

Así los dos hermanos comenzaron a andar juntos pero al encontrarse con un sitio lleno de habitaciones decidieron separarse y acordaron que si encontraban a la castaña la mandarían a la madriguera y se avisarían por medio de un patronus. Ginny se internó en una sala que había sido literalmente devastada. El lugar estaba lleno de escombros y la visibilidad si antes había sido escasa ahora era nula así que pese a que no era aconsejable debió conjurar un lumus.

Caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos con el solo resplandor de su varita aguzó el oído lo humanamente posible pero solo captaba el sonido de sus pasos de de su agitada respiración. Le pareció escuchar algo así que apago su varita, así que a oscuras siguió buscando. No habría caminado más de diez pasos cuando se tropezó con lo que ella pensó era un escombro pero para su sorpresa emitió un gemido por lo que se aproximó a ver de quién se trataba.

Casi más se muere del espanto al notar la enmarañada cabellera de su cuñada. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en posisión fetal y Ginny temió lo peor así que chequéo que todavía siguiera con pulso pero cuando iba a conjurar un trasladador para enviarla a la madriguera notó que su varita ya no estaba a su lado donde la había dejado.

-Buscas esto pequeña traidora a la sangre.

-Malfoy- giró ella en redondo y trató de ocultar a su cuñada.

-Es inútil Weasly- negó con la cabeza- ya la vi.

-Malfoy por favor- suplicó ella- es a mi a quien quieres yo lo maté ella esta embarazada.

Draco palideció un segundo y su cara reflejó un repentino cambio ya no había rastros de maldad. Se acercó a Hermione y realizó un extraño movimiento con la varita a lo que Ginny se interpuso pero al impactarle el hechizo solo salió un humo extrañamente violeta.

-Extraño- murmuró Malfoy- Quítate no le haré nada solo quiero saber si el bebé esta bien.

Repitió el extraño movimiento pero esta vez el humo fue celeste.

-Están ambos bien- le entregó al varita a Ginny- ahora váyanse las dos es muy peligroso, dile a la comadreja que cuide mejor a su esposa y a San Potter que debería mantenerte más vigilada que nunca.

Y con esta extraña actitud desapareció. Ginny aún confundida conjuró un trasladador y la envió a la madriguera luego envió su patronus para avisarle a Ron. Y siguió en busca de compañeros heridos. Así siguió caminando por más de media hora cuando se estaba por ir ya que la batalla parecía haber cesado, fue en ese instante que lo encontró cubierto en sangre semi conciente.

-Harry- corrió hasta él- HARRY

-Ginny- respiró entrecortado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cállate- se rasgó una parte de su túnica y le hizo presión en la herida- Quédate quieto esto es magia negra necesito una poción que está en la casa. Agarrarte de mi brazo.

Ambos sintieron como eran metidos en un estrecho tubo de goma demasiado pequeño para ambos. Pero antes de que pudieran acordarse ya estaban en la puerta de Gridmund Place.

-Dobby- gritó la pelirroja.

El pequeño elfo apareció con su distinguido crack al ver a Harry en ese estado casi se desmaya.

-Dobby tráeme vendas agua y la poción violeta del botiquín del baño.

El pequeño elfo asintió y al segundo apareció nuevamente con todas las cosas. A la pelirroja le tomó solo unos diez minutos desinfectar y cicatrizar la herida. Cuando su tarea terminó se sentó frente a Harry.

-Quiero saber por que no puedo ir a misiones.

-Es peligroso.

-Ahh no me digas- respondió irónica- Quiero la verdad

-Bellatrix te quiere matar.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso?

-En la última batalla ella descubrió- suspiró- Lo que siento por ti y como yo maté a su señor ella quiere matarte a ti para quedar parejos.

-Esta demente.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Igualmente me mentiste- lo miró desafiante- Fue por eso que te alejaste de mí para que ella pensara…

-Que no te amaba- terminó él

-Al final siempre todo es por una noble y estúpida razón- se secó las lágrimas- Bien no tendrás que preocuparte más, me voy.

-Estas loca- gritó el al tiempo que se incorporaba al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo- no puedes irte.

-MIRAME- le respondió ella safándose pero cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras todo comenzó a darle vueltas y lo último que vio fue a Harry corriendo hacia ella.

N/A.: Hola volví bueno espero que les guste el próximo cap ya casi esyta terminado aunque debo pasarlo a la comp.. Bueno para los amantes de esta pereja (harry GinnY9. Pásense por amortentia . com . ar que las administradoras tuvieron la gentileza de publicar un video que hice además la pagina está muy buena. También el viedeo esta en You tube y se llama How you remind me Harry ginny. Espero que les guste así como este cap ya queda poco


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15 –Noticias Inesperadas-

Cuando la pelirroja abrió nuevamente los ojos supo en seguida que se encontraba en una cama, la cabeza todavía la sentía pesada pero por lo menos los mareos habían cesado. Hizo fuerza con ambas manos y logró sentarse sobre el lecho. Fue allí donde pudo notar con toda claridad la escena que se desarrollaba alrededor de ella: Dobby se encontraba en un rinconcito de la habitación junto a la ventana retorciendo entre sus huesudas y pequeñas manitos un gorro de lana, mientras que Harry se hallaba con su frente apoyada en la ventana sus ojos verdes fijos en algún punto, todavía llevaba la camisa manchada con sangre. Cuando Ginny recuperó el don del habla preguntó:

-¿Qué… qué sucedió?- Los recuerdos en su cabeza todavía estaban confusos y Harry al escuchar su voz cambió su posición estática a una dinámica caminando todo el ancho de la habitación la vista fija en el piso.

- Te despertaste- se detuvo justo en frente de ella a los pies de la cama y dirigió una mirada a Ginny que era una extraña mezcla entre angustia y enojo. Bajo la cara y se concentró en sus zapatos. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces y cuando volvió a erguir su rostro sus ojos se veían húmedos- ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

-¿Qué se que?

-Por favor Ginevra- Harry se acercó a ella y le tomó la cara con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Necesito qué me digas hace cuanto sabías que esperabas un hijo mío.

La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Ginny, ella embarazada eso era una broma de muy mal gusto, miró a Harry que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se convenció que aquello no era un chiste, ella negó con la cabeza y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Luego el abrazo de él la absorbió por completo. Tembló ligeramente, aún aturdida se pasó la mano por el vientre y rompió en llanto apretándose aún más al cuerpo de Harry mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Ella era una persona marcada y ahora esperaba un bebe que clase de vida le podría ofrecer a su hijo, ni siquiera sabía si podría contar con el padre del niño. Tratando de recuperar la cordura se dijo a si misma que pasara lo que pasara ella lo superaría. Ella ya era grande no podía darse el lujo de derrumbarse cuando una vida dependía de ella. Cuando logró calmarse, Harry aún seguía arrullándola en sus brazos.

-Harry – susurró mientras secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- Yo… yo…- Harry negó con la cabeza tratando de indicarle con ese gesto que no se esfuerce, el rostro del muchacho aún parecía más aterrado que el de ella- Yo… nosotros- se tocó la panza- no te obligaremos a nada.- respiró pesadamente- No es necesario que hagas nada.

Harry se sintió aturdido de golpe ¿qué era lo que pensaba Ginny? Que a dejaría abandonada que los dejaría abandonados. So rostro se tornó serio de golpe. La posibilidad de por fin formar una familia tomó completa forma en su cabeza después de largos años de soñarla. Él iba a ser padre y la mujer que tenía frente a él estaba haciendo realidad ese gran anhelo. Sin pensarlo la abrazó con tal fuerza que la hizo levantar de la cama y mientras la besaba ambos giraban. Él se sentía como si se hubiese tomado litros de la poción de la suerte.

-Harry me mareo- esa simple frase hizo que Harry parara y depositara a Ginny suavemente en la cama.

-Yo lo siento- se frotó las manos- Es que estoy feliz ¿sabes?

-Lo supuse- ella rió- Supongo que te quedas¿no?

-Claro.

-Bueno¿cómo le diremos a mi familia?

Harry cambió nuevamente su semblante, su rostro antes alegre cambio por uno que mostraba pánico y su boca se contorsionó en un extraño gesto, como si hubiese pasado un trago muy amargo. Recuperó su movilidad inicial a los pies de la cama mientras se revolvía aún más el pelo y murmuraba cosa que el oído de Ginny por la distancia no captaba.

-Harry, cálmate- el la miró cortante- Bueno pero para que me mareas- el paró- ahora dime que te pasa.

-Ron- murmuró él- Va a golpearme- Tragó ruidosamente- Y muy fuerte.

-No te golpeará solo debemos explicarles bien como pasó esto- se tocó el vientre.

-Creo, Ginny que si le decimos a tu familia como fue que lo hicimos si van a matarme, todos tus hermanos.

-No no van a matarte- dijo ella convencida- Bill va a morderte, Charly te enviará un colacuerno, Percy te hará algo muy aburrido seguro, Fred y George te jugaran la broma mas pesada que tengan y al mismo tiempo sras el conejillo de indias de sus nuevos inventos y bueno Ron es excelente como auror así que algo se le ocurrirá.

Harry la miró con el seño fruncido y Ginny al verlo así se empezó a reir.

-Tu ríete- se enojó él- Tienes seis hermanos de los cuales uno es medio hombre lobo, el otro trabajo domando dragones, los otros dos pueden hacer que me salgan pústulas, quede calvo y de color verde todo al mismo tiempo y de forma permanente y el menor bueno ya me dejó bien en claro lo que me haría.

-No te preocupes te defenderé- en un instante su semblante se puso serio- Harry¿ como seguiremos a partir de ahora?- él la miró con cara de no entender, ella suspiró como derrotada y lo volvió a intentar- Quiero decir con nuestra- entrecomillo la palabra- relación.

-Sigo sin entender- contestó él ella lo miró raro- salimos hace dos meses o no es así.

-Pero nos peleamos.

-Como toda pareja, fue algo ridículo por mi parte no volverá a suceder- se recostó sobre el pecho de ella y la miró con cara pícara- Además anoche no te quejaste- ella se ruborizó- Es más me pareció todo lo contrario.

Ella le clavó el codo en las costillas.

-Auch- se quejó el mientras se sobaba la zona del impacto.

-Entonces seguimos juntos ¿no?

-Claro y en un mes nos casamos. ¿Qué te parece si este sábado le decimos a tu familia? Molly va a preparar una cena y sería una gran oportunidad para...

-Espera, espera-Lo detuvo ella- Pon pausa y rebobina¿Casarnos?

-Si que ¿no quieres?- preguntó él en broma.

-No –respondió ella seria.

El mundo soñado de Harry con niños corriendo alrededor de él y Ginny gritándole que no se ensuciaran se derrumbó en un segundo. Rápidamente se apartó de ella como si el simple hecho de tocarla lo lastimara.

-No me alejaras de mi hijo- dijo el serio.

-Nunca lo haría Harry- Tomó aire-pero no quiero que nos casemos, no quiero que te cases conmigo solo por que crees que debes hacerlo.

-Es que no creo que deba hacerlo- revolvió el cajón de la cómoda- mira- le dio una caja de terciopelo azul- lo compré cuando volvimos hace un par de meses- ella sonrió- Pensaba dártelo anoche ya sabes con la boda de Nevil pero bueno…

-Harry- susurró Ginny mientras abría el estuche y admiraba el delicado anillo de oro con un rubí recubierto en platino- esto es… demasiado.- se colocó el anillo en su dedo y la calzaba perfectamente.

-Sabía que te gustaría, entonces aceptas.- ella se tiró en sus brazos y lo besó como si fuera el fin del mundo- Lo tomo como un sí- ella sonrió- perfecto entonces ahora me voy a buscar a Nevil

-¿Para que?

-Para que te examine- le contestó mientras tomaba una camisa y unos pantalones limpios y se dirigía al baño- si bien debemos mantenerlo en secreto confío plenamente en él además es el mejor sanador que conozco.

-Pero no se iban de luna de miel con Luna.

-Sí, pero tu conoces a Luna- torció los ojos- Iban a ver esas cosas con los cuernos arrugados pero luego se acordó de que en esta época se hacían invisibles y postergaron el viaje.

-Ah.

Como a los quince minutos reapareció Harry bañado y vestido. Besó a Ginny en los labios dulcemente.

-Quédate en cama- ella lo miró raro- Bueno no hagas locuras, yo volveré lo antes posible- la volvió a besar.

Apenas Harry se fue la pelirroja tomó su bata y un pijama limpio de su guardarropa y se dio un largo baño de burbujas y solo salió del agua cuando los dedos se le arrugaron. Al bajar las escaleras un exquisito olor a salsa inundó su nariz, en la cocina se encontró al elfo preparando lo que parecía ser un guiso de arroz. Su estómago hizo un extraño gruñido.

-La señora desea algo- preguntó Dobby.

-Si una torta de melaza- el elfo iba a abrir la boca pero ella no lo dejó- No te preocupes la haré yo tu sigue cocinando eso que ya huele muy bien.

Así ambos se pusieron a cocinar y sin darse cuenta el sol desapareció entre los distantes edificios del centro londinense empezándose a levantar una densa neblina. Ginny suprimió un escalofrío e instintivamente se tocó la panza, no había nada que preocuparse todo estaba bien y siguió cocinando sin poder apartar de su mente la idea de peligro.

Como a la media hora Harry se apareció con Nevil en el living Ginny corrió a los brazos respirando aliviada. También saludó a su ex compañero de casa.

-Mmmm, que bien huele eso ¿qué es?- preguntó Nevil

-Torta de Melaza, harry es para después- frenó al oji verde que ya se dirigía a la cocina- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

-No ire a ver a Luna con el lío que hubo hoy no la vi en todo el día.- Tomó su maletín- Bien a lo que vine.

Los tres subieron al dormitorio de Harry y Ginny se recostó en la cama mientras Nevil sacaba un montón de frasquitos y su varita mágica.

-Bien ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé?- ambos padres asintieron radiantes de alegría.

El ex Griffindor tomó su varita y la apuntó directamente a Ginny hizo un par de giros y ochos sin decir una palabra y luego dio tres golpecitos en el estómago de la pelirroja. Una voluta rosada seguida de una celeste aparecieron al segundo.

-Bueno esto si es una sorpresa- Harry lo miró preocupado- Nada que temer, eso solo que serán dos.

-Dos – Gritó el pelinegro sentándose en la cama mientras Ginny lloraba de alegría- Gemelos.

-No más bien mellizos- Harry lo miró como diciendo y no es lo mismo- Mira no serán idénticos para empezar uno es niña y la otra es niña.

Harry estaba feliz tanto que empezó a balar por toda la habitación llamó al elfo y también lo hizo dar un par de vueltas en el aire. Nevil y la pelirroja reían a costilla suelta. Cuando se calmó el medimago pudo seguir con su consulta.

-Bien Ginny deberás tomar esta poción una vez al día y otra a la noche además de alimentarte bien, toma mucha leche y come hígado- a esto la pelirroja puso cara de asco- lo siento tiene hierro, bananas por el potasio y tarta d suprimir el café¿fumas? – ella negó con la cabeza pero miró acusadoramente a harry- Sería aconsejable que no fumaras cerca de ella, además no bebas alcohol- concluyó volviendo a mirar a Ginny- y de más esta decir que nada de movimientos bruscos, duelos o cualquier cosa que requiera mucho esfuerzo o magia.

Respiró- También deberás mantenerte tranquila con dos niños del "gran Harry Potter" dentro tu magia (que ya de por si es poderosa) se verá incrementada y podría no solo hacerle daño a los demás sino a ti misma.

-Por eso temblaron las paredes- dijo Harry más para si mismo que para los presentes.

-Ya ocurrió- Nevil se veía asustado- Bueno solo procura mantenerte tranquila esos niños serán poderosos.

Los días que faltaban par ala reunión en la madriguera transcurrieron tranquilos Ginny y harry le explicaron a Kinsgley la situación y el puso a Ginny junto con Hermione en el departamento de Archivos y pruebas. Si bien había una tranquilidad en el ambiente la pelirroja se sentía asustada por algo que no llegaba a comprender.

Cuando por fin el día de la reunión llegó harry se encontraba más nervioso que nunca y Ginny estaba tan asustada por esa sensación de peligro inminente que cualquier cosa que tocaba o apuntaba literalmente explotaba en sus manos. Se trasladaron en coche ya que era lo más seguro para el estado de la pelirroja y cuando llegaron a la puerta de la Madriguera la señora Weasly ya los estaba esperando.

Comieron muy a gusto y la charla era animada y relajada el hijo de Bill dormía pacíficamente en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Harry y Ginny habáin acordado dar la noticia en el postre. Cuando el momento llegó el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y miró a Hermione y ella lo comprendió al instante su cara fue una mezcla de terror y alegría. Él por otro lado sonrió ya serían dos las personas que evitarían de salvarlo de una muere casi segura.

-Bueno yo quería decirles…-

Y todo se volvió oscuro, se oyeron unos plops simultáneos alrededor de la casa y reinó el caos.

-Nos atacan- Gritó Ron.

-Molly, Ginny, Fleur y Herms vallan a la habitación de Oscar y asegúrense ahí.- Gritó Harry empuñando su varita pero tan rápido como todo vino se fue.

Pudo ver a todos en perfectas condiciones.

-Ginny- gritó.

-Se la han llevado- sollozó Molly- Arthur se llevaron a mi niña.

Harry se sentía aturdido Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda- No te preocupes la encontraremos.-Hermione lloraba histéricamente.

-Tu no entiendes- Harry trató de esconder sus lágrimas- Ella… yo…

-Ya lo se pero no ta desesperes ya verás…

-TÚ NO ENTIENDES- gritó él histérico y todo el mundo se calló en ese instante- ELLA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA.

Y lo último que vio fue el puño de Ron estrella4se en su cara y sus gafas rompiéndose.

N/a:: Gracias por sus reviews y tartaré de actualizar en cuanto pueda. Muchas gracia por su paciencia y espero que les guste el capítulo.


End file.
